Saga de la Luz del Sol
by Edo Nova
Summary: Continuación de la SAGA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES EQUINOS. Cinco años después del gran Torneo de los Tres Equinos, parece que la paz vuelve a reinar en toda Equestria, hasta que un fatídico día, en pleno mediodía, el sol empieza a ser engullido por una gigantesca sombra, y de las mismas, empiezan a emanar extrañas criaturas que quiere atacar a la princesa Celestia.
1. La caída del Sol 1º Parte

**La caída del sol. 1º parte: El sol negro.**

Hasta hoy no había vuelto a tener miedo a la oscuridad. Mamá me decía de pequeño que el miedo a la oscuridad es solo el miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no entendemos, no debemos tenerle miedo, pero debemos respetarla, pues es quien atesora nuestro temor y angustia y, a veces, el miedo puede ser tu mayor enemigo, y puedes volverte a su vez tu peor enemigo. Nunca pude imaginar que tuviera tanta razón, pues nadie me dijo que acabaría siendo el esclavo de las sombras.

Habían pasado cinco años desde el gran Torneo de los Tres Equinos, todos habían crecido, Applebloom se había hecho una joven Pony hecha y derecha, Scootaloo había crecido y sus alas ya podían levantarla del suelo, Sweetie Belle había aprendido a usar mejor su magia, Shine se había graduado en la escuela de unicornios superdotados, y por ultimo, Greeny había conseguido su Cutie Mark, era bastante peculiar, era una llave de color bronce sobre un corazón, aun no sabíamos que intentaba representar, pero ella estaba orgullosa de ella.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba en Canterlot. Atendiendo a un par de clientes que tenía en la ciudad. Desde lo ocurrido en el torneo, era cada vez más popular, la fama conseguida me precedía, pero prefería ser más conocido por mis obras que por mis acciones.

Tras salir de la casa de uno de mis clientes, me dirigí al café Troting Golden, tenía una cita, pero no con mi esposa Applejack, era... Una sorpresa.

\- ¡Hola Loud! -decía una voz conocida.

Alcé la vista y pude ver a Rarity. La saludé moviendo el casco fuertemente de lado a lado.

\- ¿Qué tal, querido? -me preguntó. - ¿Que tal tu trabajo?

Le respondí usando el lenguaje de signos, hace un tiempo decidí usar más a menudo el lenguaje de signos de nuevo, solo usaba la telepatía con los clientes y mi familia.

-Bueno, ¿estás listo para aquello? -me volvió a preguntar. -Ya sabes, el regalo para Applejack.

Asentí entusiasmado, llevaba tiempo deseando hacerle este regalo a Applejack, quería algo elegante para ella, y Apple Core, qué hicieran juego entre ellas.

-Entonces vamos, se de algunas boutique en las que pueden haber cosas interesantes para las dos.

Durante las siguientes dos horas anduvimos de tienda en tienda, buscando algo para Applejack y mi pequeña, la decisión fue algo complicada, pero finalmente conseguimos encontrar algo en la vigésima boutique que visitamos.

-Nos ha costado mucho encontrarlo, pero ya la tenemos. -me dijo Rarity. -Applejack va a estar divina con ese vestido, ¡y Apple Core va a estar adorable!

-"_Gracias Rarity_" -le dije. -"De no ser por ti no sabría ni por donde empezar"

-Sabes que no es nada Loud.

Nada más salir del local, empezamos a notar como se oscurecía rápidamente, era muy extraño, apenas serian las doce y media del mediodía, ¿de donde venía toda esa oscuridad?

Rarity y yo pudimos ver a muchos Ponys corriendo nerviosos y asustados por la calle, pero de pronto, de entre los callejones, aparecían extrañas criaturas negras de ojos luminiscentes y formas amorfas.

\- ¡Por Celestia, ¿qué son esas cosas?! -preguntó Rarity impresionada.

Las criaturas atravesaban a los Ponys en la calle, pero no los herían, eran como sombras que corrían al libre albedrío.

-No lo entiendo... No los hieren, pero les da igual atravesarlos o esquivarlos, ¿a dónde van?

Era cierto lo que decía Rarity, ¿qué buscaban esas criaturas? De pronto, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, la oscuridad empezó a cernirse cada vez más sobre nosotros. Di un vistazo hacia el cielo, pensando que sería una gran nube o algo similar, pero lo que vi, me dejó sin palabras.

Comencé a llamar la atención de Rarity tocándola insistentemente con el casco, cuando por fin obtuve su atención, le señalé el cielo, pude apreciar como se llevaba el casco a la boca de la impresión al ver aquello... El sol... El sol estaba siendo tragando por una gigantesca sombra, y muy rápido.

\- ¡Debemos avisar a las chicas!

-"_¡Applejack y Apple Core están en los jardines de palacio!_" -le dije a Rarity, e inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia allí, dejando caer las bolsas.

Rarity las recogió, y corrió conmigo hacia el palacio. Pudimos ver a las criaturas de sombras dirigirse a palacio a toda velocidad. A medida que el sol se oscurecía, las formas amorfas que poseían se volvía más claras y legibles, parecían enormes reptiles de piel oscura a rayas, cuyos rostros iban cubiertos por una especie de máscara ósea, unas fuertes patas traseras y unas muy inapreciables garras delanteras. Las criaturas chillaban como si hubieran encontrado algún animal herido que fuera una presa fácil mientras se dirigían a palacio.

-"_¡Sean lo que sean, hay que detenerlas!_"

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

En ese instante, mi cuerno comenzó a brillar con fuerza, apareciendo frente a nosotros un circulo de alquimia, y de este, el relámpago de Zuk'Baen lanzándose contra el suelo. La energía comenzó a correr por los adoquines y, al poco tiempo, se alzó el cuerpo de Zuk'Baen bajo nuestros cascos, elevándonos junto a su cabeza.

-_Vaya Loud... Para una vez que te pido el día libre, y Canterlot esta invadido de... ¿Lagartijas súper crecidas? Y además, el sol esta negro... ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?_ -preguntaba Zuk'Baen entre risas burlonas.

\- ¡No es el momento de andar entre burlas! -dijo Rarity.

-_Vaya, la señorita se ha enfadado_. -dijo. -_Muy bien, ¿a dónde?_

\- "_¡Al palacio de Canterlot!_"

-_Muy bien, ¡abran paso!_

Zuk'Baen comenzó a abrirse paso por las calles de Canterlot mientras que, su energía, electrocutaba a aquellas criaturas. Finalmente, conseguimos llegar a palacio, los guardias, tanto pegasos como unicornios, hacían lo imposible para que aquellas criaturas no accedieran al interior de palacio.

En cuanto llegamos, la enorme garra de Zuk'Baen azotó el suelo, provocando que las criaturas se centrasen en él. Del cuerpo de Zuk'Baen empezaban a centellear relámpagos de forma irregular, parecían que fueran a cernirse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-Me temo que para esta noche tendremos lagartija frita para cenar. -dijo burlesco el Zax'shaal. -Con guarnición de especias exóticas de los jardines de palacio.

Las criaturas huyeron despavoridas de los jardines ante la amenaza de Zuk'Baen. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Zuk'Baen nos ayudo a bajar de su cabeza, acercándonos a los guardias.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -preguntó Rarity.

\- ¡No lo sabemos, la princesa Celestia repentinamente cayó enferma! -dijo uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Y de pronto, el sol se volvió negro y esas criaturas empezaron a aparecer! -comentaba el otro guardia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Así sin más? -dijo Rarity sin creérselo.

-Hemos avisado a la princesa Twilight, ya debe de estar en camino.

-"_¿¡Y mi esposa!? ¿¡Y mi hija!?_"

-Están dentro, en los aposentos de la princesa Luna, junto a la princesa Celestia y el resto de amigas de la señorita Applejack. -volvió a comentar el guardia.

\- ¡Loud, Rarity!

Oí aquella voz provenir desde el cielo que nos llamaba, pude ver a Dust dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, acompañando al carruaje de la princesa Twilight, siendo esta acompañada por Ruby y Brave Heart.

-Hemos venido en cuanto recibimos el aviso. -dijo Twilight con angustia. - ¡Veo que Canterlot también ha sido invadido por esas criaturas!

\- ¿También? ¿Eso significa que Ponyville...?

Brave Heart asintió.

-La guardia real de Ponyville está manteniendo a raya a esos bichos. -dijo Brave Heart quitándose el casco. -Pero parecen tener un objetivo en concreto, están haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a palacio.

-"_¿A palacio? ¿Por qué?_" -pregunté.

-A eso mismo hemos venido, a averiguarlo. -respondió Dust.

-Lo primero es lo primero. -intervino Ruby. -Debemos comprobar como está su majestad.

-Guardias, guíennos hacia los aposentos de la princesa Luna. -ordenó Brave Heart.

\- ¡A sus ordenes, sargento Brave Heart! -dijo el soldado.

Anduvimos a paso ligero por los pasillos de palacio, las velas iluminaban el camino hacia los aposentos de Luna, los cuales eran vigilados por un par de Bat-Ponys, atentos de que esas criaturas no se acerca. Uno de los soldados se les acercó, y les dijo:

-Venimos a comprobar el estado de la princesa Celestia.

-Pasen, espero que podías solucionar esto. -contestó el Bat-Pony.

Ambos guardias abrieron la puerta despacio, a través de ella pudimos apreciar los aposentos de la princesa Luna, un cuarto azul pastel apagado, con enormes y mullidos cojines y cortinas lavandas, y en la cama de la princesa Luna, se encontraba postrada Celestia, jadeando y sudando de fiebre mientras la rodeaban nuestras amigas Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack, quien tenía a Apple Core entre sus patas, temblando de preocupación.

Al verla, Twilight fue rauda hacia la cama,mal preocupación ante el estado de su maestra la preocupaba.

\- ¡Princesa! -le decía. -Celestia, ¿qué te ocurre?

Con esfuerzo, Celestia comenzó a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, y apenas conseguía mantener el ojo inmóvil. Finalmente, pudo deslumbrar a Twilight entre las manchas borrosas que apreciaba.

\- ¿Twi... Twilight...? -la llamó.

-Si princesa, soy yo. -le respondió.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? -preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

\- ¿Qué... Qué está ocurriendo afuera...? -volvió a preguntar la princesa.

Nadie supo que responder ante esa pregunta.

Cansados de esperar, entramos Rarity, Dust, Ruby, Brave Heart y yo a la habitación. Al percatarse, Apple Core me llamó con voz temblorosa.

-Pa... Papá... -dijo.

Al oírla, Applejack dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, quienes nos acercábamos despacio y preocupados ante el estado de la princesa.

-Loud... Chicos... Menos mal que estáis bien. -nos dijo.

-"_¿Vosotras estáis bien?_" -le pregunté a Applejack, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Apple Core.

-Si, esas criaturas no nos han hecho nada. -respondió.

\- ¡Ha sido extraño! -intervino Pinkie. -De repente de las sombras empezaron a aparecer aquellas criaturas, al principio parecían gusanos, pero luego...

Pinkie empezó a emitir una pequeña serie de extraños ruidos con la boca, intentado explicar lo sucedido.

-Si... Como sea, la cuestión es que, desde que se desmayó la princesa, ha estado así. -nos decía Rainbow.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis? -preguntó Ruby. -Es extraño.

-Disculpe, princesa Luna. -dijo Dust. - ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?

-Tal vez... Pero no estoy segura. -respondió llevándose el casco al mentón. -Esto nunca había pasado, el sol nunca se había tornado negro hasta hoy, y no se trata de un eclipse, no he alzado la luna aún.

\- ¿No es un eclipse? -preguntó nerviosa Twilight.

Celestia tosió débil, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight, entonces, guardando un poco de silencio, pudimos apreciar algunas débiles palabras que la soberana intentaba decirnos.

-...Quet... Zal... Coalt... -decía de forma casi inapreciable.

Aquel nombre, sorprendió a Luna.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo sin salir de su asombro. - ¡¿Hermana, que ocurre con la diosa Quetzalcoalt?!

Al oír la pregunta de Luna, todos nos quedamos mirándola sorprendidos, incluso Twilight, quien aún sujetaba el casco de su maestra.

\- ¿La diosa Quetzalcoalt? -preguntó Rainbow. - ¿Quién es ella?

-Luna, si sabes algo, deberías decírnoslo. -dijo Twilight.

Luna suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-La diosa Quetzalcoalt fue quien le otorgó a Celestia el don del Sol.

Aquella respuesta nos dejó de piedra, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Cuando mi hermana y yo éramos más jóvenes, encontramos de casualidad un extraño y frondoso reino en lo más profundo de una vergel jungla. -nos explicaba. -Aquel reino se trataba de Maya.

Estábamos sorprendidos ante la explicación de Luna, y a la vez intrigados.

-Un momento, Luna. -le pidió Twilight. -He estudiado todos los reinos que hay fuera de Equestria, incluso he estudiado este mundo usando mi globo terráqueo. Pero nunca he encontrado un reino con ese nombre.

-Mi hermana y yo decidimos mantener oculto el paradero de aquel reino por petición de la diosa, cuando ésta le otorgó a mi hermana el poder del Sol.

Luna continuó narrando su relato.

-En aquel reino encontramos una gigantesca pirámide de roca en medio de la jungla, ahí se alzaba el altar a la diosa del sol, Quetzalcoalt, quien tenía como guardianes a cinco seres muy similares a nosotros, los alicornios, pero tenían partes de otros elementos. -narraba Luna. -Celestia demostró ante la diosa ser digna de portar el poder del Sol que ostentaba, así que la diosa decidió otorgarle una pequeña parte de su poder, y otorgarle un Sol propio al reino de Equestria.

Todos escuchábamos atentos aquel relato, parecía tan imposible como increíble, ¿realmente existía alguien más poderoso que Celestia? ¿Alguien capaz de generar un Sol propio a un reino?

-Sin embargo, entre los guardianes de la diosa, hubo uno que se negaba rotundamente a que la diosa le entregase a Celestia una parte de ese poder, un alicornio cuyas plumas resplandecían como el oro y su crin brillaba como el fuego. -continuaba replantando Luna. -Desafío a su creadora, y ésta le desterró a un lugar llamado...

-Xibalba... -dijo una profunda y penetrante voz que parecía proceder de todas partes a la vez.

Luna se quedó petrificada al oír aquella voz, mientras que nosotros mirábamos a todas partes intentando hallar al dueño de semejante voz.

Una risa maquiavélica y lenta empezó a sonar tras un breve silencio, parecía que se reía de nosotros. Apple Core se aferró a nuestras patas temblando de miedo.

-Papá... Tengo miedo...

-"_Tranquila cielo_" -le decía. -"_Estamos contigo_"

-Jajajaja... Veo que tras más de tres milenios no te has olvidado de mi... Princesa Luna... Cómo has crecido... ¿Ya no te gusta ser Nightmare Moon?

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! -preguntó Brave Heart.

\- ¡Muéstrate! -continuó Rainbow.

-Vaya... Tenéis un grupo muy encantador aquí reunido, es una lástima que sea la ultima vez que Celestia tenga una reunión como esta. -decía la voz.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Celestia se levantó sobre su cama aún sudando y jadeando, intentamos que volviera a acostarse, pero nos lo impidió.

-Parece que aún tienes fuerzas para levantarte, Celestia.

-Magec... Prime... -llegó a decir Celestia.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Eso alivia mi ennegrecido corazón...

Las puertas de la habitación de Luna se abrieron de par en par, los cuatro soldados que custodiaban la entrada yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Una densa niebla oscura, acompañada con un olor a azufre y ceniza, y del fondo del pasillo que llevaba hacia los aposentos de Luna, una intensa luz roja se aproximaba hacia nosotros junto con un sonido ensordecedor de unos cascos que se aproximaban.

A los pocos segundos, un enorme alicornio negro, con enormes y oscuras alas de dragón, una crin de fuego, un prominente cuerno acompañado de dos más pequeños a cada lado del mismo, en su boca asomaban dos colmillos, y sus ojos eran de rojo intenso que perforaba el alma. Todos estábamos aterrados ante su presencia, su sola presencia nos llenaba de miedo, temblábamos como hojas mecidas por el viento.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba por ese nombre... Justamente... Desde que mi madre me desterró a ese vertedero de almas llamado Xibalba. -comentaba aquel alicornio.

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Tu has montado todo esto?! -le gritaba Luna. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves Magec Prime?!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así, princesa Luna! -le gritaba. - ¡Una hereje no tiene el derecho de llamarme por el nombre que mi madre me dio!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí...? -le preguntó Celestia con esfuerzo.

El alicornio rió levemente ante la pregunta de Celestia.

-Vine a terminar lo que ninguno de mis heraldos ha podido hacer... Matarte...

\- ¿Matarla? ¿Heraldos? -preguntó Twilight desconcertada.

\- ¡¿De qué heraldos hablas?! -preguntó Dust.

-Debería presentarme a lo nuevos presentes... -dijo el alicornio. -Yo soy... Shade Soul... Fui yo quien transformó el dulce corazón de un joven unicornio en uno oscuro y de piedra, logrando esclavizar a todo un imperio...

Las chicas captaron rápidamente esa referencia, era la historia del Rey Sombra, antiguo soberano del Imperio de Cristal.

-Yo fui quien convenció a una estúpida bestia de robar la magia de todos los Ponys herejes de Equestria.

Aquella referencia era la de Tyrek.

-Yo fui quien engañó a una joven esfinge de robar una de las magias más poderosas de este mundo para matarte...

Reconocí aquella explicación, era Neferis, sin duda.

-Y yo fui quien llenó el corazón débil de una infeliz princesa, transformándola en Nightmare Moon... -decía refiriéndose a la antigua princesa Luna. - ¡Todo eso para matarte y recuperar el dominio del Sol que le pertenece a madre! La diosa Quetzalcoalt... Y todos han fallado.

Celestia intento incorporarse sobre la cama para hacer frente al alicornio llamado Shade Soul.

-Quet... Quetzalcoalt me brindó este poder... Pensando que yo le daría un uso noble. -le respondía Celestia con esfuerzo.

El alicornio volvió a reír.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Celestia? Durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado en Xibalba tuve que hacerle frente a un enorme número de demonios y criaturas de sombras... He conseguido hacerme con el control de ese estercolero... Y he aprendido algunos trucos aquí y allí, como esto...

De su sombra empezó a materializarse una especie de lanza hecha de sombra, haciéndola girar a su alrededor.

-He aprendido a manipular las sombras, y traer desde ellas a todas las criaturas de Xibalba a este mundo.

-N-no te saldrás con la tuya... Magec Prime... -le decía Celestia mientras sus patas luchaban por sostenerla.

-Ya lo veremos... Y por cierto... Me llamo Shade Soul...

Dicho eso, el alicornio oscuro lanzó la lanza hacia Celestia. No me preguntéis por qué, pero instintivamente me lancé en medio de la trayectoria de la lanza, materializando rápidamente un escudo para proteger a la princesa Celestia, pero la lanza atravesó el escudo sin romperlo, como si fuera solo aire o vapor, salvé a la princesa, pero no corrí mejor suerte, la lanza me atravesó el pecho.

\- ¡Loud! -gritaban todos.

\- ¡Papá!

Era raro, no sentía dolor, pero era como si el corazón me fuera a estallar...

Anduve un par de pasos hacia el alicornio, jadeando entre cortada mente mientras mi vista empezaba a perderse, podía oír a todos mis amigos intentando llamarme, pero sus veces parecían lejanas mientras que empezaba averno todo negro.

-Que poco inusual... -dijo Shade Soul.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! -gritaba Applejack.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro amigo?! -le gritaba Brave Heart.

\- ¿Yo? Lo ha hecho él solito...

Las sombras empezaban a remolinarse a mi alrededor, cubriéndome por completo y tapándome de la vista de los demás.

-Con lo débil que estaba vuestra princesa habría podido matarla fácilmente... Pero vuestro amigo se ha puesto en medio.

\- ¡¿Qué le va a pasar?! -decía Rarity nerviosa.

-Esa lanza ennegrecerá el corazón de vuestro amigo, y lo transformará en un sirviente a mis cascos...

Sentía un dolor insoportable, como si mi cola se estirase, que algo brotase de mi espalda y mis cascos, la cabeza me iba a estallar y mi boca tenía un gusto ferroso, mi cuerpo parecía hundirse sobre sí mismo.

Cuando las sombras se disiparon de mi alrededor, mis amigos pudieron ver a un Pony completamente diferente a lo que era al principio, el color azul de mi pelaje hacia sido sustituido por un color oscuro, encima de mi Cutie Mark había aparecido una especie de fauces negras que parecían devorarla en cualquier momento, las crin de mi cola había desaparecido, dando lugar a una larga cola, mis cascos se habían vuelto blancos y habían brotado garras, en mi espalda sobresalían tres vértebras que formaban una especie de escudo sobre mi lomo, las crines de mi cabeza estaban alborotadas y mi cuerno estaba completamente desfigurado, y en mi cabeza había brotado una calavera que hacia de casco, de las cuales se podían ver mis ojos, oscurecidos y cambiados por unos de dragón, y por último, de mi boca brotaban dos largos colmillos.

-Vamos pequeño... Déjame oír tu rugido... -me decía Shade Soul.

Como si fuera una marioneta, le empecé a hacer caso.

-Loud... ¡No lo hagas! -me decía Ruby.

\- ¡Papá! -me llamaba Apple Core.

Salvo la voz de Shade Soul, el resto de voces que oía a mi alrededor sonaban difusas, lejanas, me estaba destrozando por dentro.

A la petición de Shade Soul, empecé a intentar lanzar un rugido, pero no podía emitir un sonido.

-Así que eres mudo, ¿verdad? -dijo el alicornio oscuro. -Vamos a solucionarlo... Abre la boca...

Sin poder rechazar su orden, abrí la boca. De pronto, sentí como algo entraba por ella, algo que me escocía la garganta y me provocaba un dolor insoportable. Comencé a toser fuertemente, agitando mi cola de un lado a otro.

-Ahora... Ruge...

**CONTÍNUARÁ**


	2. La caída del Sol 2º Parte

**La caída del Sol 2º parte: La bestia de las sombras**

No sabia que me estaba pasando, lo veía todo oscurecido, veía sombras blancas y pequeños haces de luces revoloteando frente a mi, sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón, cría que se me iba a romper de un momento otro. Oía voces familiares y a la vez lejanas llamándome, deseaba poder responderlas, pero era como si mi voluntad se hubiera quebrado, tan solo podía oír una voz poderosa que me decía...

-Abre la boca.

Sin poder evitar obedecerla, mi boca, la cual tenía un sabor ferruginoso, se fue abriendo poco a poco. Mientras la abría, podía seguir escuchando las voces familiares que me llamaban y decían que no lo hiciera. Realmente deseaba no hacerlo. De pronto, sentí como algo se introducía en mi garganta, me irritaba, hacia que todo mi cuerpo se agitase, como si fuera a vomitar. Una vez más escuché aquella voz omnipresente, dándome otra orden.

-Ahora... Ruge...

Obedeciéndola, tomé aire intensamente mientras me giraba sobre mí mismo, mirando doce extrañas figuras que se agitaban en todas direcciones, algo me decía una y otra vez que lo hiciera... Que los matara.

\- ¡Loud! -decía Ruby. - ¡Detente, por favor!

\- ¡No lo escuches! -le seguía Fluttershy.

-Por mucho que intentéis llamarle no podréis hacer nada para salvarle. -dijo Shade Soul. -Su voluntad se ha quebrado y ahora obedece todas mis órdenes. Es hora mi esclavo. ¡Ruge!

Solté un portentoso rugido, mezcla entre un lamento y el siseo de una serpiente, podía oír cristales que se rompían y resquebrajaban mientras rugía.

-Un rugido lleno de dolor... -decía aquella voz omnipresente. - ¿Cuál es tu oscuridad? ¿Desprecio de tus semejantes hacia ti? ¿Infravaloración? ¿La culpa por una perdida?

Gruñí ante sus palabras, mientras seguía mirando a las doce sombras que parecían arremolinarse.

-Te dejo una misión, esclavo mío. -me decía aquella voz. -Mata a Celestia...

Shade Soul, se desvaneció delante de todos entre las sombras, riendo levemente mientras su voz se iba perdiendo en mi cabeza, solo aquella orden hacia que me moviera, matar a Celestia. Mi cuerpo empezaba a aproximarse a ellos, mantenía la cabeza baja y el lomo semi arqueado, mis movimientos eran más parecidos a los de un felino que a los de un Pony.

-Loud, querido... No tiene ninguna gracia... -decía Rarity.

-Tiene razón, esto ha empezado a ser... Espeluznante. -comentaba Pinkie Pie mientras me aproximaba cada vez más.

Comenzaba a sisear mientras miraba a las sombras, parecía que fuera a saltar de un momento a otro.

-Ni se te ocurra, Loud. -decía Rainbow alzando levemente el vuelo.

-No nos obligues a hacerte daño. -seguía Dust.

-No queremos hacer esto. -dijo Brave Heart arrojando a un lado su casco.

-Es un momento idóneo para entrar en pánico. -decía Fluttershy.

\- ¡Loud, escúchame! -decía Applejack poniéndose delante de todos.

No oía nada, todas las demás voces que intentaban alcanzarme estaban sonando a ecos lejanos, como si no pudiera o no quisiera escucharles

\- ¡Soy yo, Applejack! -me decía. - ¡Detente, por favor!

Solté un gruñido más fuerte mientras arañaba el suelo con las garras y agitaba la cola de un lado a otro.

-Loud... No me obligues a hacerte daño... Por favor... -me estaba diciendo Applejack con la voz temblorosa.

Volví a rugir frente a ellos con mas fuerza, hasta a mi me ensordecía. Me disponía a saltar sobre Celestia, pero en ese momento, Luna me golpeó con su magia, empujándome al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡No dejaré que toques a mi hermana! -decía Luna.

La gruñí nuevamente, y sin poder detenerme, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, en dirección a Celestia.

-Loud... Por favor... No queremos hacerlo. -decía Twilight. -Y sabemos que tu tampoco. ¡Reacciona!

Rugí por tercera vez, de mi alrededor empezaban a brotar puntiagudos cristales opacos que crecían hacia ellos como las malas hierbas.

Luna volvió a hacer uso de su magia, deshaciendo los cristales y protegiéndolos a todos. Me había lanzado hacia ellos, arañando el campo de fuerza que la princesa de la noche había generado, no parecía yo, me ardía el cuerpo entero mientras rugía y arañaba el escudo.

De pronto, por la ventana de la habitación de la princesa Luna, un fortísimo torrente de agua impactó sobre mi, atrapándome contra la pared mientras rugía y gruñía.

\- ¡¿Agua?! -dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! -decía una voz desde la ventana.

Por la ventana entraron mi madre, Sapphire Leviathan, Platina Slash y Argent Jupiter, quienes habían acudido a palacio a toda prisa. Sapphire me mantenía atrapado contra la pared con la presión del agua.

\- ¡Sapphire! -decía impresionada Twilight. - ¿Cómo has...?

-Vinimos corriendo desde Ponyville al ver a esas criaturas venir hasta aquí. -le respondió Platina.

Sapphire miró a todos lados mientras me mantenía sujeto contra la pared y gruñía.

-Loud... ¡¿Dónde está Loud?! -decía Sapphire. - ¡¿Esta criatura le ha hecho algo?!

\- ¡Sapphire, detente! -le decía Applejack. - ¡Estás haciéndole daño!

\- ¡¿Le ha hecho algo esta criatura?! -volvió a gritar Sapphire.

\- ¡Esa criatura es Loud!

Sapphire entró en shock al oír aquello.

-... ¿Qué...?

Pude notar como la fuerza del agua empezaba a aflojar, momento en que conseguí poder usar mi magia contra ella, materializando desde mi sombra dos enormes y oscuras garras, apartando a Sapphire de mi camino y agarrándola contra la pared.

\- ¡Loud! -me decía Applejack. - ¡Detente!

Le gruñí.

-Si no tengo otra alternativa, te haré daño. -me decía.

Abrí de golpe mis fauces, preparándome a hacerle daño de verdad, pero entonces, pude escuchar claro y fuerte un llanto, tenía mucho miedo, podía sentir su terror y tristeza. Me detuve al escucharlo parecía que me calmaba. Todos podían ver como me calmaba al oír aquel llanto que decía:

\- ¡Papá... Para por favor...! ¡Tengo miedo...!

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeaba como si estuviera realmente agotado. Mis ojos se volvían claros al calmarme y miré a mi frente, pude ver a Applejack, parecía asustada.

-"¿_Appleajck?_" -le dije.

-Lo... Loud... ¿Eres tu? -me dijo.

-"_¿Qué si soy yo?, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?_" -le pregunté.

Seguí oyendo el llanto, pronto identifiqué aquella voz, era la de Apple Core.

-"_¿Apple Core está llorando?_" -pregunté sorprendido. -"_¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Apple Core!_"

-Está aquí. -me señaló Twilight debajo de la cama de Luna. -Pero creo que será mejor...

-"_¡Apple Core_!" -dije acercándome a la cama y agachándome.

Usé mi magia para alzar la manta levemente del suelo, pude ver a Apple Core hecha un ovillo bajo de la cama, llorando y temblando.

-"_Apple Core, soy yo_"

Las orejas de Apple Core se alzaron y me miro de reojo, sus ojos mostraban miedo, además de estar inundados en lagrimas.

-¿Papá...?

-"_Si mi vida, soy yo_" -decía extendiéndole mi casco.

Me percaté en el aspecto de mi casco asustándome enormemente. Me hice hacia atrás, chocando con el espejo del cuarto de Luna. Al girarme, me pude ver reflejado en el espejo, me horroricé al ver mi aspecto monstruoso.

-"_¡¿Qué... Qué me ha pasado?!_" -pregunté. -"_¡¿Qué es este aspecto?!_"

Me agitaba a todos lados nervioso, no sabia que estaba pasando. Entonces, Applejack me dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que sorprendió a todos y consiguió detenerme.

\- ¡Applejack! -decía todos sorprendidos.

Me quedé viéndola, era raro, apenas sentí el dolor del golpe, ni siquiera escocía, lo cual me hizo querer preguntarle:

-"_¿Qué he hecho...?_" -pregunté.

De golpe y porrazo, Applejack empujó su cabeza contra mi pecho, podía oírla gimotear y lloriquear levemente.

-Tranquilo... -me decía. -No has hecho nada...

Podía sentir como sus lagrimas comenzaban a gotear sobre mis cascos.

-No has hecho nada... -repetía. -No ha sido tu culpa...

Apoyé su cabeza en mi cuello, de la misma manera que hice yo sobre el suyo, no sabia que había pasado, pero estaba realmente aterrado. Pude ver como todos me veían de la misma forma, inseguros y desconfiados.

-"_Soy yo, chicos_" -les decía.

Intenté acercarme a ellos, pero todos dieron un paso atrás, como si me tuvieran miedo.

-"_¿Qué he hecho? De verdad, ¿qué ha pasado?_"

-Bueno... -intentó decir Fluttershy. -No sé como decirlo.

-Ese alicornio poseyó tu mente para intentar derrotar a Celestia. -dijo Ruby. -No nos hacías caso, era como si no quisieras escucharnos por mucho que te hablásemos.

-"_¿En serio?_"

Todos asintieron. No sabia que hacer, ni que decir, es que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, estaba empezando a tener mucho miedo. De pronto, sentí que algo me abrazaba una pata trasera y temblaba.

-Papá... -decía la voz de Apple Core.

Me giré para verla, estaba abrazándome mientras temblaba y lloraba.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser tu, papá... por favor...

No sabia que hacer, ver así de horrorizada a Apple Core me destrozaba, miré a todos, esperando que alguien me diera una solución, pero era evidente que nadie sabía de esto.

-Loud...

Al escuchar mi nombre, me giré, era mi madre, que había conseguido zafarse de mi prensa. La mire sin saber que decir, pero ella me abrazó.

-"_Mamá, yo..._"

-Shh... Tranquilo...

-Es... Es posible que haya alguna forma. -dijo Ruby.

Todos la observamos casi de inmediato.

-Quizá el único que sepa como revertirlo sea Shade Soul. -volvió a decir Ruby.

\- ¡Entonces tendremos que buscarle y obligarle a que deje a Loud como antes y nos devuelva el sol! -decía Rainbow revoloteando.

-Me temo que no será tan fácil. -contestó la princesa Luna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no? -le preguntó Dust.

-Veréis... Magec Prime, ahora Shade Soul, no está dispuesto a dejar que mi hermana vuelva a ser la princesa del sol. -explicaba Luna. -Antes de que la diosa Quetzalcoalt le entregase ese poder a mi hermana, él iba a ser el heredero legítimo del sol. No lo pondrá fácil, y dudo mucho que colabore por las buenas.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? -le preguntó Twilight. -La princesa Celestia parece estar más débil a cada segundo que pasa.

Celestia jadeaba y sudaba, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre mientras discutíamos.

-En tal caso, deberemos adentrarnos en el reino de Maya. -comentó Ruby.

Sorprendidos, miramos a Ruby.

\- ¿Ir a Maya? -preguntó Rarity. -Ni siquiera sabemos donde está ese reino.

-Hay una forma. -contestó Luna. -En los jardines de palacio hay un árbol que no pinta nada en Equestria, en su tronco se haya un antiguo jeroglífico con el aspecto de una serpiente alada volando en círculos. Solo yo y mi hermana somos capaces de abrir el portal hacia el reino de Maya.

\- ¡¿Pues entonces a qué esperamos?! -dijo Brave Heart. -Reuniré a un pequeño escuadrón y partiremos de inmediato a Maya.

-Esperad, eso es precisamente lo que Shade Soul espera. -comentó Twilight. -No creo que sea buena idea que llamemos la atención.

\- ¿Qué sugieres, Twilight? -le preguntó Fluttershy.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Formar un grupo de seis Ponys para ir a Maya, detener a Shade Soul, y restaurar la salud y el poder de Celestia. -contestó la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¿Formado por quienes? -preguntó Rarity.

Nadie se animó a contestar, al poco rato, me dirigí a todos y dije:

-"_Iré yo_"

Todos se sorprendieron al oírme decir eso.

-"_Si voy a Maya es posible que encuentre una solución al problema_" -expliqué. -"_Si me quedase aquí, causaría problemas con mi aspecto. Todos tenéis miedo, fuera de palacio no seria diferente_"

-Loud... Gracias... -me dijo Twilight.

-Si tu vas, yo también. -dijo Applejack.

Sorprendido, la miré.

-Eres mi marido, y yo tu esposa. -dijo alzando el casco en donde tenía el anillo. -Mi vida te pertenece.

Aparté parte de mi desmelenada crin, mostrando el anillo de mi cuerno.

-"_Para las malas y las peores_"

-Puedes apostarte lo que quieras.

-Si Loud va, yo voy con él. -dijo Dust.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó Luna. -No sabes los peligros que pueden haber en Maya.

-Soy un Pegaso de rescate, estoy cualificado para ello. -respondió. -Además, Loud es uno de mis mejores amigos, hemos pasado mucho juntos, la invasion de Neferis e, incluso, llegamos a las finales del Torneo de los Tres Equinos.

\- ¡Entonces necesitareis a otra voladora! -dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose al lado de Dust. - ¡Es mejor tener a dos expertos voladores que uno solo!

-Yo también iré. -dijo Ruby. -Tengo un sentido de la orientación muy desarrollado, podría guiarles por cualquier sendero.

-Bien... Sois cinco, nos falta uno. -comentaba Twilight.

Hubo un gran silencio, pero rápidamente fue roto por Pinkie.

\- ¡Iré yo! -dijo.

\- ¿Tu, Pinkie? -le preguntó Fluttershy.

\- ¡Es divertido visitar lugares nuevos y peligrosos! -comentó entre risas. - ¡Y si Loud se descontrola, intentaré hacerle reír!

Twilight sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Sé que podrás, Pinkie.

-En tal caso, id a preparar las cosas. -dijo Luna. -El viaje a través de la selva es duro, y más aún si Shade Soul está en Maya.

-Os reuniréis en los jardines de palacio en dos horas. -le dijo Twilight. -Los que quedáis, tendréis que defender el reino hasta que Celestia vuelva a estar sana.

-Me encargaré de proteger a los ciudadanos de Ponyville. -dijo Brave Heart. -Entre el escuadrón de pegasos y el de unicornios, mantendremos a esos bichos a raya.

-Platina, Argent y yo nos encargaremos también de su protección. -contestó Sapphire. -Siempre es bueno tener a unos cuantos usuarios de alquimia por si acaso.

-Muy bien. El resto protegeremos el palacio de Canterlot. -dijo Twilight. -Su principal objetivo parece ser derrocar a la princesa Celestia, así que nos protegeremos en cuanto partáis hacia Maya.

-Recibido. -dijo Dust. -Nuestra prioridad será encontrarnos con Quetzalcoalt y pedirle que restaure los poderes de la princesa para evitar la oscuridad.

-Muy bien, y tened cuidado. -dijo Luna. -Mucha suerte, y gracias a todos.

Tras un pequeño viaje desde Canterlot en uno de los carruajes voladores de la princesa Twilight, Applejack, Apple Core ay yo llegamos ha casa en Sweet Apple Acres, pensé que sería mejor esconderme, antes de que todos me vieran con el grotesco aspecto que ahora presentaba.

-No lo hagas, Loud... -me decía Applejack.

Yo aparté la mirada ligeramente, bajando las orejas empezando a mirar al suelo.

-Loud, es nuestra familia, no te van a hacer nada. -volvió a decirme.

-"Necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararme..." -le contesté. -"Podría ser un choque demasiado fuerte para todos que derrape te entrase así".

-... Está bien, terrón de azúcar...

Apenada, Applejack entró a la casa junto a Apple Core. Nada más entrar, una crecida Applebloom se acercó corriendo a ella.

\- ¡Hermana! -le decía. - ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Acto seguido, todos empezaron a aparecer, la abuelita Smith, Shine, Greeny y Big Mac. Todos estaban algo confusos por lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

\- ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro, potranca? -le preguntaba la abuela llevando un candil. - ¿Qué ha hecho la princesa?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntaba intranquila Shine.

Applejack tomó aire para intentar contar lo sucedido.

-La princesa ha sido atacada por un alicornio que le ha robado el poder del sol. -contestó.

Todos quedaron impresionados.

-Celestia esta sufriendo ahora mismo una fiebre muy alta, y es posible que su vida corra peligro.

\- ¿Celestia... Va a morir? -preguntó Greeny asustada.

\- ¡¿No podemos hacer nada?! -preguntó Shine algo nerviosa, pues Celestia había sido una de sus mentoras.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer. -respondió Applejack. -Vamos a ir a otro reino para hablar con la diosa que le dio su poder a Celestia, yo y los demás estamos en un pequeño grupo para acercarnos a ese reino.

\- ¿Y Loud? -preguntó Applebloom. - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó Shine.

-... Él... Intentó salvar a Celestia de que la mataran... -les contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Asustada, Shine se aproximó a Applejack.

\- ¿Está muerto? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Está... Está bien... Pero no quiere que le veáis.

\- ¡Quiero verlo, Applejack! -le dijo Shine mirándola fijamente.

La joven unicornio blanca observó los ojos de Applejack, podía ver en ellos la preocupación que le acongojaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Applejack? -volvió a preguntarle.

Applejack bajó la cabeza.

-Prometedme que no os asustareis si entra.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos prometer algo así? -preguntó la abuela.

-Sólo prometedlo... -repitió Applejack.

Los cinco Ponys se miraron, tras unos segundo, Big Mac respondió.

-Eeyup.

-Apple Core... Ve a buscar a papá.

-Voy, mami.

La pequeña potrilla salió de la casa para buscarme, al minuto, pudieron escuchar unos pasos algo diferentes al de cualquier Pony. Al pisar dentro de la casa con las garras de mis cascos, la primera reacción que tuvieron todos al ver mi grotesco aspecto fue de sorpresa. Mi pelaje oscuro se mezclaba con el cielo, y mi armadura resultaba aterradora, el brillo de mis ojos aun daban cierto atisbo de cordura.

Greeny fue la primera en dar un par de pasos hacia mi, tras conseguir su Cutie Mark había empezado a ver en los corazones de los demás Ponys, y solo con ver sus ojos, podía saber que les ocultaba. Su sorpresa se incrementó tras echarme un vistazo, alzando un casco a mi cara. Applebloom intentó detenerla, pero Shine la detuvo.

-... Oh Loud... -dijo a punto de echar a llorar. -Hermano, ¿qué te ha pasado?

No le respondí, solo aparté la vista de todos.

\- ¡Mírame, por favor! -me dijo Greeny.

Volví a ver a Greeny, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla llorar a mares.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-"_... Lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a la princesa_" -le dije

Greeny me abrazó con fuerza, llorando en llanto. Inmediatamente, Shine se me acercó, mirándome a los ojos, ella también había comprendido que era yo, poniéndose a llorar contra mi lomo. La situación me destrozaba por dentro, todos parecían confusos ante lo que estaban viviendo.

Al rato, las dos se tranquilizaron un poco, y nos dispusimos a decirles lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Y por eso estamos aquí ahora. -dijo Applejack.

-Entonces, ¿iréis a un reino desconocido para salvar a la princesa Celestia? -preguntó Applebloom.

Asentimos.

\- ¿Tendréis los dos cuidado? -preguntó la abuelita.

-Debemos tenerlo, es un reino que no conocemos. -volvió a responder Applejack. -Por eso, os pido que cuidéis de Apple Core hasta que volvamos de Maya.

-Así haremos, Applejack. -contestó Shine.

\- ¡No! -dijo Apple Core. - ¡Yo quiero ir con vosotros!

-"_Apple Core, es muy peligroso_" -le decía. -"_No solo es Shade Soul, no sabemos que otras criaturas hay en ese reino_"

\- ¡No, yo quiero ir! -volvió a decirme. - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a estar loco!

Ante su respuesta no pude contenerme, así que le rugí. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver mi reacción. Apple Core quedó inmovilizada, jadeando de miedo.

-"_¡Vete a tu cuarto!_"

-... ¡Te odio, papá! -dijo echando a correr a su habitación.

En cuanto dejó la sala, relajé el cuerpo, me sentí mal de haberle, no solo gritado, si no rugido.

-Loud, tranquilo... -me dijo la abuelita Smith. -Has tenido que hacerlo.

-"_Pero... Yo no quería hacerlo así..._" -respondí.

-De no haberlo hecho, habría insistido. -dijo Applejack. -Esa potrilla te quiere con locura, no te habría dejado ir solo. Si no la hubieras detenido, habría venido.

-"_¿Soy un mal padre?_" -pregunté.

-Nope. -contestó Big Mac.

-No lo eres. -siguió Shine. -Loud, si fueras un mal padre, no habrías conseguido criarnos a Greeny ni a mi. No olvides los años que pasamos con el abuelo y el tiempo que llevamos viviendo aquí.

-Nunca lo olvides, Loud. -terminó Greeny.

-"_Gracias..._"

-El tiempo se agota. -dijo Applejack. -Debemos prepararnos para irnos a Maya.

-Os echaremos un casco.

Al cabo de una hora, teníamos todo listo, Applejack y yo teníamos listas unas alforjas con algunos útiles, linternas, cuerdas y un pequeño equipo de primeros auxilios, mientras que Applejack llevaba una cesta con manzana para el viaje.

\- ¿Estáis listos, potros? -preguntó la abuelita.

Ambos asentimos.

-Buena suerte a los dos.

Me percaté en que Apple Core no estaba.

-"_¿Y Apple Core?_"

-Creo que aun está enfadada contigo. -respondió Shine. -Sería más sensato no alargar esto, partid.

-"_Dile que lo siento_"

-Lo haré.

Tras despedirnos, tomamos el vuelo en el carruaje de la princesa Twilight, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Canterlot.

Tras el viaje a la capital nos reunimos con los demás en los jardines de palacio frente a un enorme árbol con el jeroglífico de una enorme serpiente alada, Dust, Ruby, Rainbow y Pinkie ya estaban listos con sus alforjas.

-Hola chicos. -nos decía Rainbow. - ¿Estáis listos?

-Puedes apostarte las alas. -le respondió Applejack.

-Vamos a ir a un reino desconocido... ¡Qué emocionante! -decía Pinkie llena de emoción.

Inmediatamente, la princesa Luna se presentó ante nosotros.

-Os agradezco que hayáis venido. -nos dijo.

-Siempre para servirle, princesa. -comentó Dust.

-Estamos listos para partir a Maya. -terminó Ruby.

-Abriré el portal de inmediato. -comentó Luna mientras su cuerno brillaba.

El jeroglífico comenzó a brillar, y en el hueco del mismo comenzó a abrirse un portal que centelleaba y nos iluminaba.

-Este portal os llevará al otro extremo de Maya, deberéis de alcanzar Kukulcán, el palacio de Quetzalcoalt. -explicó Luna. -Intentad llegar lo antes posible, por favor, la vida de Celestia está en juego.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestros cascos para llegar a Kukulcán. -dijo Rainbow. -Será un visto y no visto.

-Os deseo buena suerte.

Tras despedirnos de la princesa Luna nos colocamos frente al portal, quedamos unos segundos frente al mismo, impresionados. Pinkie fue la primera en adentrarse, seguida de Rainbow, Ruby, y así hasta que finalmente entré yo. Tras nuestro paso, el portal se fue cerrando.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, una de las criaturas se acercaba a su señor, Shade Soul, despacio y desconfiado.

-Espero que me traigas buenas noticias. -le dijo Shade Soul desde su trono en el Xibalba.

La criatura siseaba, era algo incomprensible, pero Shade Soul le entendía.

\- ¿Que Celestia ¡sigue viva!? -gritó airado.

La criatura volvió a sisear.

\- ¿Están dirigiéndose a Kukulcán? -preguntó furioso nuevamente. - ¿Y ese Pony poseído está con ellos?

Shade Soul calló unos instantes.

-Tal vez nos sea útil... Destruiré su voluntad poco a poco, le haré mi sumiso esclavo y será mi nuevo heraldo. -se decía Shade Soul. -El poder del sol me pertenecerá, como debía de haber sido antes de que Celestia apareciera. Nadie me negará mi destino como el señor de la luz.


	3. El reino de Maya

El reino de Maya.

Tras cruzar el portal desde los jardines de palacio, nos encontramos en un largo y cegador túnel de luz, solo podíamos avanzar de poco a poco y todo recto. Todos avanzaban con tranquilidad, pero esa luz me hacia especialmente daño a cada paso, sentía que me ardía el cuerpo, pero no quería decir nada, así que decidí aguantarme.

Tras un pequeño recorrido por el túnel que nos ofrecía el portal, acabamos saliendo a, otro lado del mismo, lo que vimos, nos sorprendió bastante. Una enorme y densa jungla se alzaba ante nosotros, bañada solo por la luz de las estrellas, era misteriosa y, a la vez, parecía totalmente peligrosa.

Tras nuestro paso, el portal se cerró, era posible que Luna no pudiera soportarlo más abierto, además, debería de proteger Canterlot y a su hermana.

\- ¿Así que esto es Maya? -preguntó Rainbow alzando levemente el vuelo por encima de unas ruinas que nos rodeaban. -Pensé que sería más emocionante, Fluttershy habría disfrutado si hubiera venido.

-No nos desviemos del tema. -dijo Ruby. - ¿Puedes ver Kukulcán?

Rainbow forzó la vista todo lo que pudo, llegó a avistar algo.

-Veo algo, pero esta muy lejos. -dijo Rainbow. -Pero muy, muy lejos.

\- ¿Cuánto de lejos? -le preguntó Dust.

-Como a una semana de camino. -le respondió. Y entre estos árboles podemos tarde más incluso.

\- ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! -dijo Applejack. - ¡Las princesas nos necesitan!

-Oye, yo quiero llegar antes tanto como al que más, ¿pero has visto esa jungla? -le preguntó Rainbow. -Hasta un wonderbolt tendría dificultades para atravesar eso.

-Vale chicas, no os peleéis. -les dijo Ruby separándolas.

Yo di un par de pasos hacia la jungla, alzando la cabeza al aire y empezando a olisquear. Al ser mudo, mi oído estaba mas agudizado, pero mi olfato nunca se había visto desarrollado tanto como ahora. Esta nueva forma... Parecía más un depredador que un Pony, algo que me aterraba.

-Loud, ¿estas bien? -me pregunto Dust acercándose a mi.

No le dije nada, no estaba seguro de lo que olía. Por un lado olía a humedad y frescura, pero por otro lado, olía a algo raro, pero sin saber el que.

-Tío, deja de olisquear, pareces un perro. -volvió a decirme Dust.

\- ¡Puede que esté oliendo mis cupcakes de mantequilla de arándano! -decía Pinkie poniéndose frente a nosotros y sacando de su crin una pequeña bandeja con cupcakes. - ¡Los hice antes de partir por que pensé que querríais! ¡Vamos chicos, coged uno!

-Pinkie... -le dijo Dust. -No creo que sea un buen...

\- ¡No seáis tímidos!

Ante la insistencia de Pinkie, se me escapó un pequeño gruñido, cosa que no tomó por sorpresa a todos, a mi al que más. Asombrado por ello, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, nervioso y asustado.

-Loud... -me dijo Ruby. -Oye Loud, no te pongas nervioso, encontraremos la forma de devolverte a la normalidad.

-No te preocupes, terrón de azúcar. -me dijo Applejack. -Tengo una idea, vamos a comer un poco de estas jugosas manzanas que he traído de casa.

-Me parece una buena idea. -dijo Ruby.

Applejack sujetó el cesto que colgaba de su lomo y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo, pero al impactar, fuimos testigos de un extraño quejido que salía del cesto. Todos quedamos sorprendidos ante ello.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Rainbow con algo de desconfianza.

-Ha sonado como una potrilla. -dijo Ruby.

\- ¿Será Applebloom? -preguntó Pinkie.

\- ¡Quien quiera que seas, ya puedes ir saliendo! -decía Applejack.

Temblorosa, alguien empezó a salir del cesto, al principio no podíamos ver quien era por la oscuridad, pero poco a poco, bañada por la luz de las estrellas, pudimos ver quien se ocultaba dentro del cesto. Mi asombro fue enorme, y no solo el mío, si no el de Applejack, al descubrir que quien se encontraba dentro del cesto era Apple Core.

-Hola mamá, hola papá. -decía la pequeña unicornio.

\- ¡¿Apple Core?! -dijo sorprendida Applejack. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Yo...

-Te has metido en un lío muy serio, potranca. -le decía Applejack en reprimenda.

-Pero mamá, yo... -intentaba decir nuestra pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¡No estamos aquí para jugar! -le volvió a decir Applejack.

En ese momento, Apple Core comenzó a llorar fuertemente, cosa que nos chocó a su madre y a mi.

\- ¡Yo... Yo... Yo solo quería ayudar a papá!

Ahí, no puedo mentir, me sorprendí.

\- ¡Papá siempre me ha protegido, siempre me ha ayudado y me ha curado las heridas! -decía Apple Core sin parar de llorar. - ¡Nunca se lo he agradecido, y ahora...!

Apple Core no pudo evitar volver a llorar en un mar de lagrimas. Me había conmovido enormemente.

Applejack se le acercó y la estrechó con un casco, pegándola a su pecho.

-Esta bien terrón de azúcar... Tranquila...

Todos veíamos como Apple Core se abraza a Applejack, empapando su pecho en lagrimas.

\- ¡Yo... Yo solo quería ayudar a papá! -decía Apple Core casi en un grito.

-Lo sé, cariño...

Me acerqué despacio a ellas, no quería asustarlas con mi presencia y mi planta.

-Loud, será mejor que no te acerques. -me dijo Dust.

-"_¿Por qué?_" -le pregunté.

-Es solo precaución. -me respondió -No quiero que Apple Core resulte herida.

-"_¿Me ves como a esas criaturas?_" -volví a preguntarle.

Dust no supo que responderme, pero su silencio me lo afirmaba.

-"_Me ves como ellos..._"

-No se trata de eso, Loud.

-"_¡¿Entonces dime de qué se trata?!_"

En ese momento, Rainbow se interpuso entre nosotros, separándonos.

\- ¡No empecéis ahora! -dijo. -No tenemos tiempo que perder en discusiones, tenemos una misión. Debemos llegar a Kukulcán.

-Rainbow Dash tiene razón. -dijo Ruby. -Pelearnos entre nosotros en lo último que deberíamos de hacer, así no cruzaremos la jungla.

-Vamos chicos, podemos hacer el camino divertido. -decía Pinkie dando saltitos entre nosotros y colocándonos cascos con linternas. -Esto nos servirá para ver en la jungla, y además... ¡Os quedan bien!

Dicho eso, Pinkie encendió las linternas de los cascos, pero cuando la luz me impactó, sentí como si me ardiera, quejándome entre gruñidos fuertes y zarandeando la cabeza hasta que me quité el casco de golpe.

Todos me miraban frotándome la cara y mayor parte de mi casco de hueso, no salían de su asombro, ni siquiera Applejack y Apple Core.

Tras terminar de frotarme la cara con el casco, intenté mirar a todos, pude apreciar que todos me miraban asustados o asombrados.

-"_¿Qué ocurre?_"

-Loud... ¿Te hace daño la luz? -me preguntó Pinkie.

-"_...Eso parece_"

\- ¿Desde cuándo hace que te duele? -me preguntó Ruby.

-"_Desde que empezamos a cruzar el portal_" -respondí.

-Es posible que en tu nueva forma seas mas sensible a la luz. -comentó Ruby. -Shade Soul usó la magia negra para matar a Celestia y tu recibiste el golpe, es posible que, debido a ello, te hayas vuelto vulnerable a la luz.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podrá volver a estar bajo el sol? -preguntó Applejack.

-Supongo que mientras permanezca en esa forma, así es. -le contestó la unicornio.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. -dijo Dust. -Emprendamos el camino a Kukulcán.

Dicho eso, Dust se adelantó, volando a media altura entre los árboles, y evitando las ramas junto a Rainbow, mientras que los demás emprendimos la marcha en tierra, teniendo cuidado entre las enormes razias y la enorme vegetación. La jungla fue invadida por un sinfín de sonidos, el canto de los grillos, y el aullido de algún mono nos acompañaba en el paseo, hasta Pinkie comenzó a imitar el sonido de alguno de los simios, era divertido verla, pero no podía reírme.

Pude ver a Apple Core esforzándose por avanzar entre las enormes raíces que le doblaban el tamaño, pasando por debajo o por encima. Applejack la seguía de cerca, incluso juraría que ambas miraban hacia atrás de vez en cuando parar mirarme, podía ver la angustia y la tristeza en sus rostros, y especialmente el ansia en el de Apple Core.

-Mamá... -dijo Apple Core. - ¿Papá se va a quedar así?

A Applejack, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no supo que responderle a nuestra pequeña. Volvió a mirarme, y luego, volvió a mirar a Apple Core.

-Claro que no, terrón de azúcar. -le respondió.

-No quiero que papá este así... -volvió a decir. -Está llorando...

Los ojos esmeraldas de Applejack se clavaron en nuestra pequeña al oírla decir esas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intenta no mirarnos cuando le vemos.

Applejack se percató de ello, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo se arreglará, cariño.

-Pero... ¿Y si no? -le preguntó Apple Core. - ¿Y si papá se queda así para siempre?

-Verás como no pasa eso.

-Pero...

-Verás que... No pasa eso.

Apple Core se volvió a girar para verme, las seguía de cerca, intentando que no me mirasen así. Ruby se me acercó despacio, mirándome con pena en sus ojos. No alcé la vista, simplemente seguí caminando.

-Loud... Por favor, anímate. -me dijo.

Di un pequeño gruñido ante sus palabras.

\- ¡A mi no me gruñas! -me gritó.

Me sorprendí ante su reprimenda.

-Loud, aunque parezca que te tenemos miedo ahora, estamos realmente preocupados por ti, hasta tu hija está preocupada por ti.

-"_Ruby... Yo... No sé que me pasa, desde que estoy así me siento muy raro, siento como una sed de sangre incontrolable_" -le dije. -"_Estoy aterrado, no deseo esto_"

-Lo sé Loud, pero solo puedo decirte que aguantes, créeme, haremos lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser tu.

"_...Gracias Ruby_"

Caminamos durante lo que parecieron horas, pero en esta noche perpetua, apenas sabíamos la hora que era, los relojes de sol no servían, y la selva nos acompañaba con el canto de los guacamayos y otra aves que pululaban por los alrededores y de rama en rama como simios.

\- ¡Es enorme! -comentaba Pinkie sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¡No se parece en nada al bosque Everfree!

-Para nada, esto es más escalofriante. -comentaba Rainbow. -Me preguntó si no habrá ningún animal que nos confunda con su comida.

-En tal caso estoy yo y mis gemelos. -decía Applejack refiriéndose a sus fuertes patas traseras. -Si algún bicho intenta atacarnos, yo me encargaré.

-No eres la única Pony fuerte aquí, Applejaca. -le respondió Rainbow burlona. -Tu tienes tus patas, pero yo tengo mis alas.

-Dos pegasos... Dos Ponys de tierra... Dos unicornios y una potrilla mestiza. -decía Dust. -Creo que podríamos valernos solos.

\- ¿De verdad cuentas a Apple Core? -le preguntó Ruby con cierto asombro. -Es solo una potranca, apenas sabe usar bien su magia, y no sabemos si podrá usar la magia de materialización.

\- ¿La magia de papá? -preguntó Apple Core.

-Así es. -le respondió Applejack. -Realmente espero verte hacer magia algún día.

\- ¡Me esforzaré, mamá!

Pese a que todos reían y hablaban, cada vez más, me iba sintiendo aislado y solo, y notando un fuerte dolor en mi corazón. Delante de mi se manifestaban sombras que danzaban entre los árboles con voz y porte espectral, parecían voces de un pasado lejano o próximo.

Agitaba la cabeza mientras andaba hasta que, finalmente, me detuve apoyándome contra un árbol, provocando un leve ruido del golpe, cosa a la que todos llamaron la atención. En ese momento, Applejack se me acercó rápidamente, tomando con cuidado mi mentón con su casco. Al sentirla, me tranquilicé un poco y la miraba mientras jadeaba levemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Pinkie deteniéndose en medio de un brinco.

\- ¿Que le ocurre Applejack? -le preguntó Dust.

Applejack intentaba mirarme a los ojos, pero mi mirada parecía vacía y nerviosa a la vez mientras jadeaba del agobio.

-Loud... -me llamaba.

Alcé un poco la vista cuando la oí llamarme.

-Loud, ¿qué te pasa? -me preguntó Applejack.

No supe que responderle, entonces, sentí como algo empujaba contra mi pata delantera, volví a bajar la vista y vi a Apple Core, toqueteando una de mis patas con la suya.

-Papá... -me decía Apple Core. - ¿Dónde te duele?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al oírla decir eso, casi sentí como el mundo se me caía encima ante la estampa que se presentaba ante mi.

-"_No me duele nada, Apple Core_" -le respondí.

-No es verdad. -me dijo con un nudo en su garganta. -Te pasa algo. Mamá dice que es feo mentir, ¿por qué me mientes?

No supe que responderle, realmente no quería que se preocupasen por mi, pero tampoco podía ver así de preocupada a Apple Core. Aparté la mirada de ella, bastante preocupado.

-Papá...

-Apple Core, ve con la tía Pinkie, tengo que hablar con tu padre.

-Mami...

-Pinkie, por favor.

Pinkie se acercó y montó a Apple Core en su lomo, volviendo a la cabecilla del grupo. Applejack volvió a sujetarme la cara bajo el mentón y me obligó a verla de nuevo.

-Loud, vamos, háblame. -me decía.

Intenté hablarle por medio de mi magia, iluminando levemente mi deformado cuerno.

-"_Applejack... Tengo mucho miedo..._" -le dije. -"_Me entra ansia por la sangre, oigo voces en mi cabeza... Y cada vez me comporto más como un monstruo_"

-Loud, no eres un monstruo. -me dijo. -Solo estas asustado, no te preocupes, encontraremos la solución.

-"_¿Y si os pasa algo por mi culpa?_" -le pregunté temblando levemente. -"_¿Y si pierdo el control?_"

-No pasará. -volvió a decirme.

-"_Applejack... Si hiciese algo que os ponga en peligro... Haz lo que sea necesario para detenerme_"

Applejack se impresionó enormemente.

-No puedo Loud.

-"_Prométeme que harás lo que sea para que no os haga daño a ninguno_"

El rostro de Applejack se palideció levemente al decirle aquellas palabras.

-Loud, yo...

-"_Por favor, Applejack_" -le dije colocando mi casco sobre el suyo. -"_…__Para lo bueno, y lo malo..._"

-...Para lo bueno y lo malo... -me respondió Applejack con un nudo en la garganta. -...Te quiero, Loud.

-"_Y yo a ti, princesa_"

Tras decirle aquello, intenté besarle la frente, pero mis colmillos casi le rozaron los ojos, así que me alejé apenado, pero Applejack se lanzó y me besó la mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien...

Sentía un fuerte peso en mi corazón al verla así de preocupada, lo ultimo que deseaba el día de hoy era acaparar la atención de todos, pelearme con Dust, enfadarme con mi hija, y acabar en un reino desconocido siendo un grotesco engendro.

Applejack se giró mientras me observaba, volviendo con el grupo. La podía ver con semblante triste y congoja, ver a Applejack y a Apple Core así me destrozaba por dentro, me dolía el corazón y un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, me sentía realmente mal por lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, instintivamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a andar, siguiéndolos. Sé que me busqué esta situación por hacer lo correcto, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice con tal de proteger a Celestia, pero si que tengo miedo, miedo por lo que sea capaz de hacer ahora que sé que puedo perder el control de un momento a otro.

Tras unas cuantas horas, el cansancio comenzó a invadirnos.

-Chicos, creo que ya va siendo hora de descansar. -decía Dust aterrizando. -Será mejor montar un campamento.

-Iré a buscar algo de leña. -dijo Rainbow.

-Te acompaño. -le dijo Ruby.

Ambas se adentraron un poco en la jungla, mientras que los demás nos disponíamos a armar el campamento. Dust alzó un par de tiendas, Applejack colocaba un par de troncos caídos para hacer de asientos, y Pinkie dispuso unas cuantas piedras en círculos. Por otro lado, yo me aislé un poco de los demás, mirando hacia el oscurecido cielo que empezaba a iluminase con la luna.

De pronto, sin darme cuenta, noté como algo me agarraba una de mis patas traseras, me giré levemente para ver que era, Apple Core estaba aferrada a mi pata, temblando levemente, su anaranjada crin se mecía entre sus tembleques como cientos de hojas al viento.

-"_¿Apple Core? ¿qué te pasa?_"

-Quería estar contigo, papá. -me respondió. -Has estado triste todo el rato, no me gusta verte así.

Me conmoví enormemente al oírla decir esas palabras. Use mi magia para sentarla y me gire a su frente, a continuación, me senté frente a ella mirándola.

-"_No estoy triste, tesoro_" -le dije. -"_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte_"

\- ¿De verdad?

Asentí ante su pregunta. Apple Core miró al suelo con la preocupación dibujada en su pequeño rostro.

-"_Apple Core... Siento mucho haberte rugido y gritado en casa, no quería enfadarme contigo_"

-Y yo siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, papá. -me dijo lanzándose contra mi pecho, ocultando su rostro en él. -No lo decía de verdad, no te odio...

-"_Lo sé..._"

Pase con cuidado mi casco sobre su pequeño lomo, abrazándola.

Mientras, Applejack nos veía desde el campamento, su mirada era tranquiliz adora y de satisfacción. En ese momento, Dust se le acercó.

-Applejack. -le dijo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Dust? -le preguntó.

Dust parecía preocupado.

-Sabes que Loud es de mis mejores amigos, y por eso me duele lo que tengo que decirte. -pronunció Dust. -Pero aleja a Apple Core de él mientras esté así.

Applejack se impresionó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? -le dijo casi con enfado en su voz. - ¿Me estás pidiendo que aleje a mi hija de su padre?

-Sé lo duro que suena, pero me preocupa que Loud pueda perder el control como en palacio. -le respondió Dust. -Intento pensar en la seguridad de todos.

Applejack quedó algo cabizbaja.

-Lo sé... Pero entre lo que me pedís Loud y tu... Esto me va a resultar muy duro.

\- ¿Lo que te ha pedido Loud?

-Me dijo que hiciese lo que fuera necesario para detenerle si llegase a descontrolarse. -le respondió Applejack.

Dust también se impresionó ante sus palabras.

-Él también es consciente de lo que pasa, y no está preocupado... Si no aterrado.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Dust.

Ella asintió a su pesar.

-Loud... -decía Dust impresionado. -Applejack, te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para ayudaros a los dos.

-Te lo agradezco Dust... No sabes cuanto.

-Sé que Loud haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la jungla, Rainbow y Ruby seguían recolectando ramas. Rainbow las recogía a una velocidad asombrosa mientras que Ruby recogía algunas piedras.

-Aún me sigue sorprendiendo tu asombrosa velocidad. -le dijo Ruby. -Me da envidia.

-No es tan raro, cuando eres tan fabulosa como yo. -le respondió Rainbow.

En ese momento, Rainbow empezó a sentir náuseas. Soltó las ramas y voló rápidamente a un lado de la jungla.

\- ¡Rainbow!

Cuando Ruby llegó a donde Rainbow se encontraba, pudo verla vomitando tras un enorme árbol, con las alas tensas y agitando levemente su colorida cola.

-Rainbow, ¿estas bien? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Ah... Más o menos... -le respondió mientras se frotaba la panza.

Ruby la miró impresionada.

-Rainbow... ¿Cuánto hace que estás con Dust?

-Desde hace casi nueve años. -le respondió. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Espera... ¿Rainbow, estas embarazada?

Las alas de Rainbow se tensaron de golpe al oír las palabras de Ruby.

\- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

\- ¿Esas náuseas han sido por eso?

Rainbow asintió resignada.

-Así es...

\- ¿Has venido aquí en ese estado?

\- ¡He venido por que era mi deber, la princesa Celestia está en peligro y una de mis mejores amigas está haciendo lo imposible por defender Equestria! -le respondió Rainbow.

\- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para ti y vuestro bebé si algo te pasa aquí? -le preguntó Ruby.

Rainbow calló de repente, bajando despacio sus alas.

-Lo sé... Pero no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados.

-Te entiendo Rainbow.

\- ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada a Dust por el momento?

-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, Dash.

-Prefiero que sea tarde, quiero que el pequeño Prisma sea una sorpresa para él. -dijo Rainbow.

-... ¿Prisma?

-El nombre que le daré a mi pequeño, Prisma Beam. -le respondió Rainbow. -Será una campeona o campeón como su madre.

Ruby sonrío.

-Bueno, será el secreto de los tres. -le respondió. -Pero hazme un favor, y no te excedas mucho, por el bien de los dos.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias Ruby.

-No hay de que.


	4. El libre elige, el esclavo obedece

El libre elige, el esclavo obedece.

Continuamos nuestra odisea por el reino de Maya, habían pasado lo que parecían dos días, pero como la noche no desaparecía no podíamos estar seguros de que momento o que día era. Rainbow parecía molesta al no saber que día u hora era.

\- ¡Ah...! ¡Llevamos dos días sin saber si estamos más cerca o lejos de poder salvar a Celestia! ¡¿Hasta dónde se extiende esta jungla?! -decía Rainbow hecha un basilisco.

-Por mucho que grites, no vas a conseguir llegar antes. -le respondía Applejack seguida por Apple Core.

-Rainbow, debes calmarte, últimamente estas de los nervios. -le decía Dust.

-Si... ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Dash? -le preguntó Applejack.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Pinkie. -Todos se ponen gruñones cuando tienen hambre. Por suerte siempre traigo conmigo mis cupkaces especiales de la abuelita Pinkie, tienen un ingrediente especial secreto que... -dicho esto, se aproximó a Apple Core y le susurró al oído... -Un secreeeeetoo...

Apple Core rió ante el acto de Pinkie, siempre le hacía gracia que la "tía" Pinkie hiciera tonterías y cosas divertidas.

-No creo que sea hambre, hace poco que acabamos de desayunar/comer/cenar. -respondía Dust, puesto que tampoco sabia que momento del día era.

-Dame un par de ellos, Pinkie. -dijo Rainbow aproximándose a ella.

Todos nos sorprendimos al verla tomar con rapidez un puñado de los cupcakes, comenzando a comerlos con ganas, era como si no hubiera comido.

-Rainbow, contrólate. -decía Ruby.

\- ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡No había visto a Rainbow así nunca, está súper feliz!

Me acerqué a Applejack y usé mi magia para hablarle.

-"_¿No está Rainbow un poco rara?_"

-Yo también lo he pensado. -me dijo. -Pero es Rainbow, apuesto mi casco derecho a que no es nada.

-Bueno, sigamos cuanto antes. -decía Ruby haciendo brillar su cuerno. -Con un poco de luz podremos continuar un poco mejor. Seguidme y no os perdáis, conozco esté tipo de junglas como mi casco, si alguien se separa es posible que no lo encontremos en medio de la noche.

\- ¡Bien pensado, Ruby! -dijo Pinkie entusiasmada. - ¡Así esta mejor, ya puedo ver donde pongo los cascos!

Ruby se puso a la cabeza del grupo, usando su magia de luz para iluminar nuestro en la jungla. Ahora veíamos algo mas claro las raíces, lianas y rocas del sendero. Podíamos apreciar algunos monolitos en mitad del camino con los mismos grabados que el árbol de palacio, serpientes con alas y un sol sobre ellos, parecían indicar que eran representaciones de la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

-Parece que vamos por el camino indicado. -dijo Rainbow.

-Entonces deberemos de seguir el sendero sin perdernos. -terminó Ruby. -Apple Core procura no perderte.

\- ¡Si, tía Ruby!

Pegada a Ruby, todos continuábamos el camino del sendero marcado con las piedras con los glifos grabados. En mi caso, me mantenía el último y lo más alejado posible de todos, continuamente oía voces espectrales resonar en mi cabeza, parecía que querían decirme algo y evitaba hacerles caso. Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar oír esas voces que me intentaban hablar, pero esa como un mal sueño, en eso momento, choqué contra algo. Al alzar la mirada, pude ver a Applejack, que se había detenido a esperarme.

No esperaba que Applejack fuera a esperarme, sorprendido, di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Loud... No tengas miedo...

-"_Santa Celestia_". -dije. -"_Cariño, no puedes decirme que no tenga miedo... Oigo voces que me intentan decir algo, me duele el cuerpo entero, y no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer si nos encontramos con Shade Soul_"

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que lo esta pasando mal? -me preguntó.

Alcé la vista hacia ella, como un perro apaleado.

-Llevo deseando que vuelvas a ser el de antes desde que te vi así. -me dijo Applejack nuevamente. -Pero Loud, te lo diré solo una vez, así que escúchame.

Dicho esto, colocó su casco sobre mi corazón.

-Por mucho que cambies por fuera, me enamoré de esto, no de otra cosa.

No supe que responderle, pero sus palabras me habían logrado calmar, las voces se habían disipado de golpe con solo esa frase.

-Aunque no consigas ser el mismo de antes, solo tu corazón es lo que importa.

-"_Applejack... Gracias mi princesa_" -le dije.

-Estamos para ayudarnos.

Mientras tanto, en Xibalba, Shade nos observaba mientras las criaturas del su inframundo le rodeaban esperando órdenes.

-Así que ese usuario de alquimia mudo oye voces... -decía. -Es curioso, por que no le estoy dando ninguna orden.

Una de las criaturas le hablaba desde la espalda, un lengua incomprensible para cualquiera, menos para el alicornio oscuro.

-Es posible que se traten de fantasmas de su pasado que le intenten dar un poco de cordura. -respondía Shade Soul. -Hay que quebrantar esos entes... Cuatro de vosotros, salid a la caza de ese grupo, haced lo que sea necesario para hundir a ese usuario de alquimia en la desesperación, solo así seré capaz de doblegar su voluntad a mi dominio, cuando la Cutie Mark superpuesta a la suya la devore, será total y absolutamente... Mi esclavo...

Cuatro de las criaturas que acompañaban a Shade Soul, se desvanecieron entre las sombras, recorriendo todo el Xibalba hasta salir del mismo, atravesando la jungla a la carrera.

Mientras tanto, por el camino que seguíamos, acabamos llegando a un claro lleno de ruinas derruidas y devorada por , cuerpos de serpientes enormes decapitadas y símbolos similares a soles resquebrajados.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Pinkie extrañada del lugar.

-Un antiguo templo. -respondió Ruby. -Uno de los muchos que hay repartidos por Maya.

\- ¿Templo? -preguntó Apple Core.

-La diosa Quetzacoalt es tan querida como Celestia en Equestria. -respondía Ruby. -No solo es la diosa del sol, es conocida también como la diosa del cielo y la tierra, pues dicen ayuda en los cultivos en las tierras poco fértiles.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Quizá le pida alguna ayuda para algunas hectáreas de nuestra granja. -dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este lugar? -le pregunto Rainbow. -Creía que ningún Pony salvo las princesas habían llegado.

Ruby no supo que responder.

-Bueno... Mi padre me enseñó cosas de este lugar. -respondió. -Él fue un explorador, su sueño era desvelar los secretos de las antiguas civilizaciones Ponys.

-Tu padre era un genio. -comentó Dust.

Me adentré en las frondosas ruinas observando con interés, la figura de Quetzalcoalt era imponente aún estando grabada en la piedra, pero un extraño sentimiento me invadía al ver su figura, nunca la había visto, así que no podía opinar sobre ella, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de decirme que la odiase.

Deseando apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra el muro, intentando apartar ese pensamiento en contra de semejante deidad. Rápidamente, Dust y Ruby fueron a separarme del muro para evitar que me hiciera más daño.

\- ¡Loud, alto! -me decía Ruby tirando de mis hombros.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! -me preguntaba Dust mientras tiraba de mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Gruñí mientras intentaban detenerme, no podía parar de desear golpear mi cabeza contra el muro una y otra vez.

\- ¡Loud, para! -decía Applejack corriendo hacia nosotros.

Applejack se lanzó sobre nosotros para impedirme golpearme una y otra vez.

\- ¡Chicos, deteneros! -comentaba Pinkie. - ¡Esto no es una fiesta!

-Pinkie... No es el mejor momento para eso. -le respondió Ruby.

\- ¡Papá! -gritó Apple Core.

Al oír su voz, me detuve por completo. Giré hacia ella y pude verla con cara de preocupación y nerviosa. Me incorporé despacio, la mirada de mi hija me destrozaba, no podía soportar verla así. Dust y Ruby me soltaron despacio, y Applejack dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Loud? -me preguntó Ruby.

No respondí inmediatamente, caminé un poco en círculos antes de decírselo.

-"_No sé... De repente sentí odio hacia la diosa..._"

Eso los sorprendió.

\- ¿Odio? ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera conoces a Quetzalcoalt. -me dijo Dust.

Una vez más no supe que responder, tampoco tenía idea de por qué la odiaba, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para ello, no me gustaba eso.

-Vamos Loud, tranquilo... -me decía Applejack acariciando mi costado.

Apple Core se abrazó a la esponjosa cola de Pinkie, la Pony rosada pudo apreciar que las patitas de la pequeña unicornio temblaban.

-Apple Core, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-Tengo miedo... -le respondió. -Tengo miedo de que papá se haga más daño.

Por primera vez, Pinkie no supo que responder para animar a una potrilla. Se agachó a ella y acaricio su cabeza tras el cuerno.

-Apple Core, conozco desde hace un tiempo a tu papi, y nunca se ha rendido. -le dijo. -Recuerdo una vez que salvó a tu madre cuando se hizo daño en una pata, y otra en la que se esforzó para prepararle un gran cumpleaños a tu tía Greenkey, y eso que se lo puse difícil.

-Pero mi papá...

-Te hago una Pinkie promesa. -le respondió. -Te lo juro con mi vida, o que me quede con un ojo tuerto, haré lo que esté en mis cascos para que tu padre siga siendo el de siempre.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Te mentiría yo, tu tía Pinkie?

Apple Core negó repetidas con la cabeza, dándole respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¡Pues ya está! -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Así que alegra esa cara, y estate junto a tus padres, parece que tienes cierta influencia en el estado de tu papá.

-Haré lo que sea por papá. -le respondió Apple Core.

De pronto, un rugido rompió con la felicidad del claro, seguidamente, otros pocos rugidos se escucharos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Rainbow en bajo y preparándose para volar si fuera necesario.

-No tengo ni idea... -respondió Dust alzando el vuelo.

-Pero... Creo que lo hemos oído antes. -dijo Ruby.

A los pocos segundos los rugidos volvieron a escucharse, lo cual, me provocó ponerme en guardia y gruñendo levemente.

\- ¿Qué puede ser? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Sea lo que sea, se está acercando. -decía Applejack. - ¡Apple Core, ven conmigo!

-Pero...

\- ¡Qué vengas!

Apple Core corrió a toda prisa hasta ponerse al lado de las patas de su Applejack, a la vez, me acerqué a ellas para protegerlas.

Mis orejas se movían solas, captando el sonido de fuertes pasos a la carrera sobre el follaje de la selva, era capaz de oírlos claramente por mi oído más desarrollado, debido a mi mudez. Me puse más a la defensiva, gruñendo como si fuera un perro, podía sentirlos acercarse a toda velocidad.

Applejack me vio preocupada al ponerme a la defensiva y soltando aquel gruñido similar al de una bestia, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver la extraña marca similar a unas fauces sobre mi Cutie Mark, si sus ojos no la engañaban, parecía que fuera a devorármela.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso...? -se preguntaba Applejack horrorizada ante ello.

Los ruidos que procedían de la jungla cesaron casi de inmediato, cosa que no nos gustó a ninguno.

\- ¿Y el ruido? Ha parado de golpe. -decía Pinkie sin creérselo.

-No os confiéis. -dijo Dust. -Y sobre todo, no os separéis.

-Si algo intenta atacarnos, le patearé la cabeza. -terminaba Rainbow.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, no parecía que fuera a romperse en ningún momento. Nos manteníamos juntos, protegiéndonos, pero sería algo que no duraría.

De el follaje selvático, y con siniestros y siseantes rugidos, aparecieron cuatro criaturas similares a las que invadieron Canterlot el día que el sol se tornó negro, con la diferencia de que eran más grandes en comparación, su piel era morada oscura, y estaba rayada. Las cuatro criaturas se acercaban a nosotros siseando y chillando.

\- ¡Son ellos! -dijo Ruby.

-Son los monstruos de Shade Soul. -decía Applejack.

Las criaturas empezaron a rodearnos, calculando nuestros movimientos como si fuéramos sus presas.

\- ¿Es una fiesta? -preguntó Pinkie.

-No... Nos están rodeando para atacarnos. -respondió Dust. -No os separéis...

Las cuatro criaturas caminaban en círculos a nuestro alrededor gruñendo y chillando. Finalmente, uno de ellos dio el primer paso y se lanzó al ataque, en concreto hacia Dust y Pinkie, ello provocó que empezáramos a separarnos, por un lado, Rainbow y Dust alzaron el vuelo para distraer a uno de ellos; Pinkie y Ruby intentaron alejar a otro corriendo alrededor de las ruinas; y los dos últimos se centraron en nosotros, Applejack, en mi y en nuestra hija.

Intentaba usar mi magia para protegerlas, pero las criaturas no me daban ni la oportunidad de concentrarme, lanzando mordiscos al aire para evitarlo. Apple Core se empezaba a poner nerviosa entre el sonido de los rugidos y los chillidos, podía notarlo.

-"_¡Apple Core, tranquila!_" -le decía.

\- ¡Nosotros te protegeremos! -terminaba

Las patas de una de esas criaturas rozó a Apple Core, lo cual le asustó y la obligó a salir corriendo, llamando la atención de una de las criaturas.

Applejack se percató y fue a por ella.

\- ¡Apple Core! -dijo Applejack saliendo al rescate de Apple Core.

Al percatarme intenté ir por ellas, pero la última de las criaturas me agarró con sus colmillos del lomo, zarandeándome y arrojándome contra las pareces de las ruinas. Al intentar levantarme, me estampó nuevamente con una de sus patas, sentí como si fuera a romperme el cuello de un momento a otro, pero solo me chillo y me arrojó al suelo, y persiguió junto a su compañero a mi familia.

Al verlo quise levantarme, pero entre el mordisco y el golpe, me costaba un montón, y eso me ponía nervioso.

-"_Apple Core... Applejack... No... ¡No, no, no las toquéis!_" -me decía a mi mismo. -"_Soy un inútil... No puedo siquiera salvar a mi familia_"

-Un verdadero inútil. -comenzaba a decirme una voz en mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir esa penetrante voz en mi cabeza, no eran como las demás que sonaban espectrales pero dulces, esta era... Dominante.

-Mira lo que has conseguido... -volvió a decirme.

Ante mi mirada esa voz me mostró unas imágenes que hubiera deseado no ver jamás, Applejack y Apple Core yaciendo en el césped frente a las ruinas heridas y ensangrentadas, siendo Apple Core abrazada por su madre. Esas imágenes me rompieron el corazón por completo, y la ira empezaba a apoderarse de mi. Rugí con fuerza lleno de dolor y odio hacia esas criaturas y hacia mí mismo.

-Eso es... Deja que tu odio y tu oscuridad florezcan... -decía esa voz. -Deja de ser un Pony para ser mi esclavo, destruye a las criaturas que han matado a tus seres queridos... Destrúyelas a todas.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron mientras decía esas palabras, y un ruido seco, similar a cuando dos piezas de metal chocan procedió de mi costado, la marca que había salido de mi Cutie Mark se había cerrado sobre esta. Mi ira me había dominado.

Mientras tanto, Applejack se lanzó contra Apple Core, salvándola del ataque de una de las criaturas.

\- ¡Mamá! -decía Apple Core.

\- ¡Tranquila cielo, ya estoy aquí! -le respondía.

Las dos criaturas empezaban a rodearlas mientras chillaban y siseaban. Asustada, Apple Core se abrazaba contra el pecho de Applejack llorando levemente.

\- ¡Mamá...! -decía entre sollozos.

-No dejaré que te pase nada. -le respondía abrazándola. - ¡Te protegeré!

Las dos criaturas estaban dispuestas a lanzarse en cualquier momento. Aprovechando que ambas ponys no se movían, se lanzaron contra ellas, Applejack abrazó con fuerza a Apple Core para protegerla, pero de pronto, un sonido similar al de algo cortando el aire, detuvo el grito de las bestias de golpe.

Applejack miró despacio hacia las criaturas, las veía ahí inmóviles cuales estatuas, de pronto, ambas criaturas empezaban a caer de una forma grotesca, sus cuerpos fueron divididos en dos por la mitad, cayendo inertes al suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? -dijo Applejack impresionada.

Applejack pudo ver dos enormes hojas metálicas que revoloteaban cerca de las dos criaturas, las cuales eran sujetadas por sombras. Siguiendo los surcos de esas sombras, pudo ver que provenían de mi cuerno. Estaba cabizbajo y sin mostrar mi rostro.

\- ¿Loud...? -me dijo.

Las cuchillas volvían a mi cuerno cuando Applejack terminó de decir esas palabras, desapareciendo en un pequeño circulo de alquimia. Acto seguido, guardé silencio.

\- ¿Loud? Respóndeme por favor. -volvió a decirme

Alcé la vista de golpe, exponiendo mis ojos inexpresivos y gruñendo mientras apretaba mis dientes, asustándola un poco.

\- ¿Qué... Qué haces...? -volvió a preguntarme Applejack.

En ese momento, solté un terrorífico rugido, lo cual llamó la atención de las otras dos criaturas que atacaban a Dust, Rainbow, Pinkie y Ruby. Las dos criaturas rugieron y corrieron hacia mi.

Oyendo sus rugidos y pasos miré hacia ellos, ya no veía a ningún Pony, solo a esas horrendas criaturas que alimentaban mi ira y frustración. La primera de las dos criaturas se lanzó gritando hacia mi, momento que me lancé hacia su pescuezo clavando mis largos colmillos en él. Todos se quedaron impresionados al verme actuar de esa forma, hincando mis colmillos en su cuello y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro hasta romper su cuello.

Mi boca quedó impregnada en sangre de la criatura, jadeando por la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuello. Mi mirada se dirigió a la que quedaba, la cual intentaba huir hacia la jungla, pero no tardé en atraparlo abalanzándome sobre su lomo y tirándolo al suelo, donde empece a clavarle las garras y los colmillos, dejando el césped impregnado en su sangre.

Mis amigos y familia miraban asombrados lo que fui capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Loud...? -preguntó Dust.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó Pinkie.

Al oír aquellos sonidos me giré hacia ellos, no veía a mis amigos y familia, si no a más de esas criaturas. Cegado mi ira, les rugí.

\- ¡Loud, detente! -decía Rainbow.

\- ¡Ya ha pasado todo, Applejack, Apple Core y nosotros estamos bien! -dijo Ruby.

No oía nada mas que chillidos y gruñidos de aquellas bestias. Comencé a correr hacia ellos, rápidamente, Ruby hizo que se separasen.

\- ¡Qué no os coja! -decía Ruby dispersándolos a todos.

Todos se separaron, Dust y Rainbow intentaron alzar el vuelo antes de les alcanzará, pero di un salto, agarrando entre mis fauces la cola de Rainbow, tirando de ella hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Loud, no! -decía Rainbow algo asustada. - ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Rugí a Rainbow cerca de su cara, y antes de poder hacerle algo, Dust embistió contra mi, apartándome de la pegaso.

\- ¡No te dejaré que dañes a Dashie! -decía Dust atrapándome contra el muro.

Haciendo fuerzas para apartarme de él, comencé a agitar las pezuñas para liberarme, en una de esas, le arañé el rostro, de arriba a abajo. Dust gritó de dolor, apartándose de mi y cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con el casco.

\- ¡Mi ojo! -quejaba mientras su casco se llenaba de su sangre.

Me disponía a rematar a Dust, que se encontraba desprotegidos. En ese momento, sentí fuertes pasos acercándose a mi. Antes de poder reaccionar, recibí un fuerte golpe en el costado.

\- ¡Loud! -decía Applejack con una voz que mostraba ira.

No respondí a ella como si fuera un Pony, si no como el ser irracional en el que me había vuelto.

\- ¡Detente Loud, este no eres tu! -me dijo.

Solté un rugido hacia ella.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí, y si tengo que sacarte a golpes, por Celestia, lo haré!

Apple Core intentó ir hacia nosotros, pero Ruby la sujetó.

\- ¡Espera Apple Core! -le decía Ruby. - ¡No es seguro!

\- ¡Papá, papá está sufriendo! -decía Apple Core en tono desesperante.

Me acercaba a Applejack de forma amenazante, gruñendo, encorvado y exponiendo mis colmillos, mientras, ella se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Loud... Por favor... No quiero hacerte daño... -decía. -Pero te lo prometí, haría lo que fuera necesario para detenerte, y pienso hacerlo.

Rugí sin hacerle caso a lo que decía. Applejack corrió contra mi, dispuesta a golpearme. Me levanté sobre mis dos patas traseras para atacarla, pero embistió contra mi panza, tirándome al suelo, momento que aprovechó Applejack para ponerse sobre mi y atrapar mis patas delanteras con sus cascos.

Gruñía y me zarandeaba intentando quitarme de encima a Applejack.

\- ¡No pienso soltarte! -me decía.

-Apple Core, quédate aquí, Pinkie, ven a ayudarme. -decía Ruby. - ¡Apple Core, no te muevas!

-Pero...

\- ¡Qué esperes aquí! ¡Vamos Pinkie!

Pinkie y Ruby corrieron a socorrer a Applejack.

\- ¡Es el momento de la diversión! -decía Pinkie mientras sacaba unas guirnaldas de sus alforjas. - ¡Hay que evitar esos gruñidos!

Con ellas intentó cerrarme las fauces, un éxito que le duró poco, ya que mis fauces eran los suficientemente fuertes para romper las guirnaldas, volviendo a rugir. Usé mi magia para apartarlas de encima mía, levantándome de inmediato y gruñendo con fuerza, en ese momento, un rayo de luz cegador impactó contra mi cara, había sido Ruby que, usando su magia, me había atacado. La luz me había cegado casi al completo debido a mi nueva sensibilidad a la luz.

\- ¡Detente, Loud! -decía Ruby. - ¡Ya se ha acabado, los...! -Ruby tragó saliva. - ¡Los has matado a todos... Para ya, por favor!

Volví a rugirle mientras mi cuerno brillaba, dibujándose un circulo de alquimia bajo mis patas. Del mismo, brotaron las raíces de los árboles cercanos, serpenteando como víboras, las cuales atraparon a Pinkie y a Ruby, impidiéndolas moverse.

\- ¡Esto no es tan divertido! -decía Pinkie.

\- ¡Loud, ya basta! -me decía Ruby.

Me giré y pude ver a la última criatura, quien realmente era Applejack. Un poco asustada, Applejack se intentó arrastrar para alejarse de mi mientras me aproximaba a ella de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Loud, alto! -me decía. - ¡Sé que no eres tu, sé que mi esposo está ahí en alguna parte, y quiero que vuelva!

Ya frente a ella, gruñí con fuerza. Los ojos de Applejack empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras observaba que mis ojos estaban vacíos e inexpresivos.

-... Por favor...

Alcé una de mis patas, pretendiéndole un "zarpazo". Preparándose para lo peor, Applejack cerró los ojos con fuerza, mi garra estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ella cuando una pequeña sombra se interpuso entre nosotros gritando:

\- ¡Para, papá!

Al oír esas palabras me detuve en seco, poco a poco empezaba a ver las cosas claras, delante de mi veía a Apple Core con los cascos abiertos de par en par, evitando que le hiciera daño a Applejack. Pude verla aguantando el llanto mientras me miraba con una mirada de entre tristeza y valentía.

-"_¿...Apple Core?_" -dije impresionado.

-No... No... ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a mamá! -decía Apple Core apretando sus ojos y derramando sus lagrimas.

Miré también hacia Applejack y mostraba una expresión de horror con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas. Miré mi casco alzado horrorizándome al ver en que posición en la que estaba. Di pasos hacia atrás horrorizado, mi magia se desvanecía, liberando a Pinkie y a Ruby, también pude ver a Rainbow ayudando a Dust a levantarse mientras su casco estaba impregnado en sangre junto a parte de su cara.

Lo había hecho, había dañado a mis amigos y familia. Comencé a jadear y respirar angustiada, moviéndome nervios en todas direcciones.

-Loud... -decía Ruby acercándose a mi.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería que se me acercara.

-Tra... tranquilo, Loud... -decía Applejack levantándose con esfuerzo. -Ya ha pasado...

-"_No... No ha pasado..._" -dije nervioso. -"_He herido a Dust, ¿verdad? Y he estado a punto de matar a Applejack..._"

-Pero...

-"_¡No te acerques, por favor!_" -le dije a Applejack. -_"¡No estáis seguro conmigo, ninguno lo estáis!_"

-Tranquilízate, Loud. -me dijo Ruby.

-"_¡No!_"

Dicho eso salí corriendo hacia la jungla, alejándome de ellos todo lo rápido que podía. Applejack intentó ir tras de mi, pero los demás se lo impidieron.

\- ¡Applejack! -decía Rainbow. - ¡Déjalo ir!

\- ¡Loud, por favor, vuelve! -decía Applejack.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! -decía la pequeña Apple Core. - ¡Vuelve papá!

Oía sus voces mientras me alejaba y lloraba, no quería irme, pero tampoco quería hacerles daño.

Tras un rato, Ruby se le acercó a Dust y, usando su magia, comenzó a curarle la tremenda herida que le había propinado, cerrándose rápidamente.

-He hecho lo que he podido Dust, pero te va a quedar una cicatriz. -le dijo. -Gracias a Celestia que tu ojo no fue gravemente dañado.

-Gracias Ruby... -le respondió. -Dash, ¿tu estás bien?

-No te preocupes ahora por mi. -le respondió. -Tienes suerte de conservar aún el ojo izquierdo.

Entonces, Rainbow miro a Applejack. Se acercó a su amiga y pudo comprobar que estaba destrozada mientras madre he hija se abrazaban.

-Applejack...

-Ahora no, Rainbow...

-Haz el favor de espabilar, Loud volverá.

\- ¡Mientras esté así no va a volver! -le dijo la Pony anaranjada. - ¡Se ha ido para protegernos de él!

-Applejack, no pagues tu frustración con Rainbow. -le dijo Dust. -Loud sabía a lo que se exponía al venir a Maya.

-Dust, no te pases. -le dijo Ruby. -No viste lo que nosotras cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba más aterrado el que nosotros.

\- ¡Dile eso al ojo que casi me saca con las garras! -respondió furioso el joven pegaso de rescate.

\- ¡Ha ja perdido el control.

\- ¡Chicos, mirad esto! -decía Pinkie mientras estaba frente a uno de los cuerpos inertes de las criaturas que nos tocaron.

Salvo Applejack y Apple Core, todos se acercaron a los cadáveres de las criaturas, lo que parecía ser su sangre, comenzaba a evaporarse en el aire, junto a los cuerpos, como si fueran cenizas o nieblas. Al poco rato, los cuatro cuerpos que yacían cerca de ellos habían desaparecido por completo.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -decía Dust impresionado. -Han... Desaparecido.

Al oír eso, Applejack alzó la cabeza para escuchar con atención lo que decían.

-Mami...

Applejack, le pidió a Apple Core que guardase silencio unos instantes.

-Se han evaporado en el aire como la harina. -decía Pinkie asombrada.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? -preguntó Rainbow.

Ruby no supo en un principio qué responder, pero no había duda posible.

-Esas criaturas no están hechas de carne, por lo que no deberían de morir de esa forma. -dijo.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Ruby dedujo lo que había ocurrido.

-Shade Soul... Shade Soul mandó a esas criaturas a atacarnos para despertar la desesperación en Loud y así poder manipularle.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Applejack enderezándose. - ¿La culpa la tiene ese alicornio?

Ruby se sorprendió.

-Es eso, ¿no?

Ruby asintió.

-Muy bien... A amenazado a Celestia, ha usado a Loud para que la matase, y ahora le ha forzado a comportarse de esa forma...

Llena de furia, Applejack coceó uno de los árboles cercanos al derruido templo, haciendo tanta fuerza que consiguió abollar el trono del mismo.

\- ¡Esto es personal!

\- ¡Estoy con mamá! -dijo Apple Core. - ¡Papá no haría lo que hizo por que quisiera, él nunca nos haría daño!

-Estoy con las dos. -respondió Dust. -Loud es mi amigo, y ha estado a nuestro lado para salvarnos el pellejo muchas veces, después de lo visto, me arrepiento de haber tan siquiera pensado en darle la espalda cuando más nos necesitaba.

-No hemos sido capaces de ayudarlo pero, te prometo Applejack, que Shade Soul pagará por esto.

Mientras tanto, en Xibalba, Shade Soul se encontraba satisfecho después de lo ocurrido, ya lo había conseguido, dominar mi voluntad a la suya.

-Ya está todo hecho...

Una de las criaturas se le acercó siseando y con cierto temor al ver a sus compañeros sacrificados en aquel ataque. Shade Soul, conocido en su momento como Magec Prime, se giró a sus "súbditos".

\- ¿Qué si ha sido necesario eso? -preguntó con indiferencia. -Ahora he separado al usuario de alquimia del grupo, y lo más importante, lo tengo a mi control para hacer lo que quiera.

Las criaturas dieron un paso atrás aterrorizadas ante la crueldad de su señor.

-No me importa sacrificar a unos pocos de vosotros, sois sombras... La luz se apaga, las estrellas caen... Las sombras son eternas... Si caéis, simplemente renacéis en crías, así que no me vengáis con sentimentalismos, nos es propio de vosotros.

Las criaturas siseaban asustadas ante las palabras de Shade Soul que, aunque ciertas, demostraban cierto poder sobre ellas.

-Mantenedme vigilado al usuario de alquimia. -les dijo. -Ya lo controlaré cuando quiera.


	5. El secreto de Ruby

El secreto de Ruby

Me llamo Apple Core, soy una potrilla unicornio que aún no sabe usar su magia pese a tener siete años. Estoy en un lejano reino llamado Maya, en busca de la diosa del Sol Quetzacoalt, para salvar a la princesa Celestia, pues se encuentra muy enferma. Al principio vine a Maya para serle de ayuda a mi papá y a mi mamá, pues mi papá fue transformado en un monstruo por proteger a la princesa.

Dos días, o noches, después de llegar a este extraño reino, mi padre se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a la tía Rainbow, a la tía Pinkie, al tío Dust, a la tía Ruby, y estuvo a punto de matar a mamá, no pude soportarlo y me puse en medio para evitarlo, lo conseguí, pero papá corrió hacia la jungla, evitando que nos hiciera daño.

Ya han pasado tres días o noches desde eso, y quiero a mi padre de vuelta, le hecho de menos...

\- ¡Apple Core! -me llamaba mi mamá.

Su nombre es Applejack, pero yo siempre la llamo...

-Dime, mami. -le decía mirando hacia su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien, terrón de azúcar? ¿Necesitas que te lleve? -me preguntó.

\- ¡Mamá, tengo siete años, no soy una potrilla!

-Esta bien, potranca... -me decía esbozando una sonrisa.

No es que no me gustase estar sobre el lomo de mamá, ella es tan fuerte, y tan cálida... Adoro estar sobre su grupa durmiendo o paseando, pero me dije a mi misma que debía de empezar a ser más fuerte desde que papá huyó para protegernos, pensé que, tal vez, si demostraba que podía ser más fuerte, papá volvería con nosotras.

La tía Ruby estaba a la cabeza de nuestro grupo, inspeccionaba la jungla para evitar que nos perdiéramos entre los árboles.

-Ruby, ¿estás segura de que vamos por el camino correcto? -le preguntó Dust.

Ruby parecía un poco preocupada, pero no dudó en responderle.

-He encontrado un sendero, parece que ha sido creado por los habitantes de este reino. -decía Ruby.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Pinkie entusiasmada. - ¡Al fin podremos conocer a los habitantes de Maya, tengo cupkackes para todos!

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para eso, Pinkie. -comentó Rainbow.

-Es verdad, debemos preguntar como llegar a Kukulcán. -declaró mamá.

Yo no sabia que decir, pero si la tía Ruby decía que aquello era un sendero, podía apostarme el cuerno y uno de mis coleteros, a que era cierto.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir el sendero, tarde o temprano nos llevará a un poblado. -decía Ruby. -Así que movamos esas grupas.

En cuanto la tía Ruby comenzó a andar hacia el sendero, todos empezamos a seguirla. Yo iba muy pegada a mamá, sujetando su espesa cola dorada con la boca, cosa que le sorprendió, pues hacía tiempo que no hacia eso.

-Apple Core... ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Si... -le respondí.

-Dime qué te pasa... -volvió a decirme.

Aparté la vista de ella, mirando al suelo.

-Es por papá, ¿verdad? -me preguntó.

-Si... Mamá... ¿Si soy valiente, papá volverá con nosotras?

Mamá parecía impresionada ante mi pregunta, pero tras un momento, esbozó una sonrisa, y pasó un casco tras mi cuerno, acariciándome la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que papá se fue para protegernos de él, no fue culpa tuya. -me dijo.

-Pero yo fui quien se puso en medio cuando te iba a hacer daño. -le dije.

Mamá suspiró mirándome con ojos cálidos.

-Si no hubieras hecho eso, ahora no estaría aquí contigo. -fue la respuesta que me dio. -Fuiste muy valiente.

-Entonces... ¿Si sigo así, papá volverá?

-Eso espero, cariño.

\- ¡Eh, tortugas, ¿venís?! -nos llamaba la tía Pinkie dando saltitos. - ¡Os estamos esperando!

\- ¡Ya vamos! -le dijo mamá mientras se giraba y empezaba a andar.

Yo la seguía mientras pensaba en papá, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que mamá me había dicho. En un descuido, sentí la cola de mamá rozando mi morro, impresionada, alcé un poco la vista.

-Siempre me cogías la cola cuando estabas preocupada siendo un poco más pequeña. -me dijo. -Puedes hacerlo si quieres...

-Gracias mamá... -dije mientras lo hacía, mordiendo con suavidad.

Así me sentía un poco más segura, su crin olía a heno y manzana, era como estar en casa... Ojalá todo esto no hubiera pasado, así podría estar jugando con mis tías, o con Winona, o escuchando las historias de la bisabuela Smith, o ayudando un poco a mamá, a papá y al tío Big Mac... Daría mis coleteros si eso pudiera arreglarlo todo...

Al poco tiempo de avanzar por el sendero, llegamos a un tramo en donde habían flores enormes de aroma intenso y dulce y colores llamativos, creo que papá llamaba a esa tonalidad "pastel", nunca entendí por qué se llamaban así.

-Estas flores son inmensas. -decía la tía Rainbow. -Huelen como a miel.

-Tened cuidado con las flores, no sabemos si son venenosas o no. -decía el tío Dust.

\- ¡¿Cómo pueden ser peligrosas?! -decía la tía Pinkie correteando alegre de flor en flor. -Si huelen como unos cupcakes recién hechos.

\- ¡Espera, Pinkie! -decían todos a la vez.

Pinkie, se aproximó a una de las flores oliéndola intensamente, de tal forma que los pétalos se quedaban pegadas a su cara. De repente, se oyó un pequeño sonido proceder de esa misma flor, una pequeña planta carnívora había mordido la nariz de Pinkie.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -decía Pinkie impresionada mientras sacudía su cabeza para que le soltase.

De pronto, empezaron a brotar largas cepas de las flores, estábamos siendo rodeados por plantas carnívoras que empezaban a soltar mordiscos al aire.

-Vale, no son tan bonitas como creía. -decía Pinkie, reuniéndose con nosotros.

-No os separéis. -a decía la tía Ruby. -Así no podrán con todos.

Las plantas parecían esperar un buen momento para mordernos, pero entonces, se oyeron varios silbidos proceder de detrás de las plantas, y las mismas se detuvieron casi al instante.

-No tenéis que ser tan agresivas con nuestros invitados. -decía una voz melosa y suave que parecía salir de todas partes.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! -decía la tía Rainbow.

Las plantas carnívoras empezaban a esconderse entre los arbustos, y de los mismos, empezaron a aparecer yeguas y potrillas de color verdoso con crines de colores de flores, tras ellas, al final de sus grupas, estaban esas enormes flores que habíamos visto, con las plantas carnívoras que salían de ellas, era como si ellas fueran sus colas.

Mamá y los demás, y yo también, estábamos impresionados, nunca habíamos visto Ponis así, era como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas.

-Lamento que nuestras pequeñas os hayan asustado. -dijo una de las ponis con la crin anaranjada. -Estábamos enseñando a nuestras potrillas como alimentarse solas.

\- ¿Quienes o qué sois? -preguntó Dust sin salir del asombro.

-Somos Ponis, como vosotros. -nos contestó de nuevo aquella Pony.

-Eh... Los Ponis normales no tienen plantas pegadas a sus cuerpos. -contestó la tía Rainbow un poco desconfiada.

-Bueno, aquí nos hemos ido adaptando gracias a la diosa Quetzalcoalt. -respondía aquella Pony. -Disculpad mis modales, me llamo Alelí.

-Encantada Alelí. -dijo Ruby. -Disculpa, ¿has nombrado a la diosa Quetzalcoalt? ¿De qué la conocéis?

-Venid a nuestra aldea y os lo explicaremos junto a una buena comida. -fue la respuesta de Alelí.

\- ¿Nos disculpas un momento? -pidió Dust mientras nos reunía a todos. - ¿Debemos confiar en estas Ponis?

\- ¿Y por qué no? Parecen muy majas, y nos están ofreciendo un lugar donde pasar la noche, o el día, o lo que sea. -decía mamá.

-No sé yo... Sus plantas hasta hace poco se estaban debatiendo si darnos un mordisco o no. -comentó Rainbow.

-Yo creo que deberíamos de aceptar su invitación. -decía la tía Ruby. -Hemos pasado los últimos días a la intemperie, quedarnos una noche en una cómoda cama no nos hará daño.

-Además, ¡fijaros! Son preciosas con esas flores por cola. -terminaba la tía Pinkie.

Tras un pequeño rato, la tía Ruby se aproximó a las ponis de flores y les dio una respuesta.

-Aceptamos vuestra generosa oferta. -le dijo.

-Me alegra que hayáis aceptado. -dijo Alelí con una amplia y cálida sonrisa. -Seguidnos, nuestro poblado está al final del sendero.

Comenzamos a seguir a aquellos ponis por el camino que nos decían. Quise pensar que, si no tenían ni cuernos ni alas, quería decir que eran como mamá y la tía Pinkie, ponis de tierra, pero... Me preguntaba por que tenían plantas carnívoras en vez de cola.

Algunas de las potrillas nos acompañaban de cerca, miraban a mamá y a los demás con interés mientras sonreían dulcemente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, pequeñas? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Señora pegaso, ¿cómo ha conseguido una crin tan colorida? -le preguntó una de las más pequeñas.

La tía Rainbow se sentía el centro de atención, mamá me había contado varias veces que eso le gustaba.

-Nací así de fabulosa. -decía orgullosa la tía Rainbow.

Los potrillos la rodeaban y admiraban, decían que deseaban tener unas crines tan coloridas como las suyas.

-Niñas, dejadlas en paz... -decía Alelí. -No atosiguéis a nuestros invitados.

\- ¡Vale, señora Alelí! -decían las potrillas casi a la vez.

A medida que avanzaba os por el sendero, las flores se volvían de colores más llamativos, se empezaban a oír voces de otros ponis, y la tía Ruby parecía nerviosa.

\- ¿Ruby, estás bien? -le preguntó la tía Pinkie.

-Eh... Si... Si lo estoy. -decía con voz nerviosa.

La tía Ruby siempre se había mostrado segura, ¿por qué estaba ahora tan nerviosa?

Finalmente, llegamos al límite del sendero. Llegamos a un poblado iluminado por farolillos que colgaban de unas cuerdas que cruzaban los tejados de las casas, su suave color naranja iluminaba un poco la aldea. Los ponis del lugar nos miraban con interés y sonrisas agradables. Un par de corceles pasaron cerca de nosotros, nos sorprendimos al ver que sus colas no eran como las de las yeguas, eran lianas rodeadas de hojas.

\- ¡Por todos los ponis! -dijo Pinkie sorprendida. - ¡Los caballos tienen lianas por cola!

Ese par de ponis, miraron sorprendidos por la reacción de Pinkie, continuando su camino por el poblado.

-Veréis, las yeguas nacemos con flores y plantas carnívoras, y los corceles tiene lianas para alimentarse mejor con los rayos del sol. -explicaba Alelí. -Ya hemos llegado a mi casa. Bien chicas, podéis ir a casa, mañana ls seguiré enseñándoos a alimentaros.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, señorita Alelí! -decían las potrillas mientras se iban a casa.

Tras que se fueron, Alelí nos invitó a pasar a su casa, en ella, había un gran potro de piel como la tierra, y una liana marrón con las hojas secas.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa. -decía Alelí.

-Hola, florecilla. -decía aquel Pony, frotando su morro con el de la señora Alelí. -Veo que tenemos invitados.

Alelí y aquel Potro se frotaron el morro y volvieron a vernos sonriendo.

-Encantado de conoceros, me llamo Savage Leaf, ¿quiénes sois? -preguntó el señor Leaf.

-Venimos de Equestria. -comentó Dust. -Venimos en busca de...

\- ¿De Equestria? -dijo sorprendido el señor Leaf. - ¿Qué os trae desde un reino tan lejano?

-Venimos para salvar a la princesa Celestia. -le siguió la tía Pinkie. - ¡El sol de Equestria se volvió negro por culpa de un alicornio llamado Shade Soul!

Los dos ponis cambiaron su cara de alegría a asombro rápidamente, estaban realmente extrañados.

-Disculpa, ¿ha dicho Shade Soul? -preguntó el señor Leaf.

-Así es, ¿cómo es que lo conoce? -preguntó mamá.

Los dos ponis se miraron y volvieron a dirigirnos la mirada.

-Todos los habitantes de Maya conocemos la historia de Shade Soul. -respondió Alelí. -Antes, cuando se llamaba Magec Prime, una extranjera llegó de tierras lejanas, la joven disfrutó de la gracia de la diosa, cosa que a Magec le molestó.

-Espere, ya conocemos la historia. -interrumpió Ruby. -La princesa Luna nos lo contó antes de partir...

-Por culpa de Shade Soul, hemos perdido a un amigo. -contestó Dust.

-Pobrecillo... ¿Qué le pasó?

De repente mamá y los demás se callaron, no podía aguantar el silencio sin la respuesta.

-Mi papá protegió a la princesa Celestial de Shade Soul, y lo convirtió en un monstruo al que puede engañar para hacer lo que quiera. -contesté.

\- ¡Apple Core...! -me dijo mamá.

\- ¿Le transformó en un umbro? -preguntó Alelí.

\- ¿Un qué? -preguntó Rainbow sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué es un umbro? -añadió Pinkie.

-Cuando una de las criaturas del Xibalba atraviesa el corazón de un Pony débil y cansado, es capaz de matarlo. -explicaba el señor Leaf. -Pero cuando el Pony está sano, y en su corazón no alberga maldad, pero sí un pequeño ápice de oscuridad que le atormenta, la criatura es capaz de transformar el cuerpo y la mente del Pony al que ataca, haciéndole pasar por un infierno... Le hace rememorar su mayor oscuridad una y otra vez, hasta que su espíritu y su voluntad son destruidos... Transformándolos en bestias salvajes.

Todos parecían impresionados ante la explicación del señor Savage Leaf.

\- ¿Y existe alguna cura? -preguntó mamá.

-Nosotros no tenemos la cura. -respondió Alelí. -Pero es posible que nuestra protectora lo conozca.

\- ¿Protectora? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Una de las hijas de la diosa Quetzalcoalt, la grandiosa Sacred Lullaby.

Al oír ese nombre las orejas de la tía Ruby se tensaron casi de golpe.

\- ¿Y dónde vive ella? -preguntó mamá de nuevo.

-En un pequeño templo en nuestro poblado. -le respondió Alelí. -Os puedo llevar, pero no sé si estará dispuesta a hablar...

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó la tía Pinkie.

-Hace casi quinientos años que no se digna a dirigir la palabra al pueblo que debe cuidar, desde aquel día...

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada. -dijo Dust. - ¿Puede llevarnos a ese templo?

-Por supuesto. -contestó Alelí.

La señorita Alelí nos comenzó a guiar por el poblado hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva con enormes serpientes aladas de piedra en la entrada, no parecía una cueva ordinaria, estaba muy decorada e iluminada con antorchas por fuera.

-Hemos llegado, éste es el templo de la nana, lugar de culto de nuestro poblado para la diosa y donde reside nuestra guardiana. -comentó Alelí. -Lamento no ser de gran ayuda, espero que aquí esté lo que busquéis.

-Honestamente, yo también. -dijo mamá.

Mamá fue la primera en entrar, seguida por la tía Pinkie y la tía Rainbow, Dust fue el ultimo en entrar, pues la tía Ruby no parecía entusiasmada por entrar.

-Ruby, ¿ocurre algo? -le preguntó Dust.

-No... Es solo que... Prefiero esperaros aquí, nada más. -le respondió.

-Esta bien, como quieras, estaremos dentro si nos necesitas.

Dust volvió a entrar en la cueva, acompañando a mi mamá y a las demás. Tras un rato, acabamos llegando a lo que parecía un altar, sobre él, había dibujado en el techo otro dibujo de una enorme serpiente con alas, esta vez rodeando otro dibujo similar a un sol. La tía Rainbow fue la primera en aproximarse al altar, llena de curiosidad, dando leves golpes con el casco.

-Creo que es aquí. -dijo la tía Pinkie.

\- ¿Y ya está, esto es todo? -preguntó la tía Rainbow un poco enfadada. - ¡¿Hemos recorrido una jungla, tratando de encontrar a la diosa Quetzalcoalt, para nada?!

\- ¡¿Quién osa pronunciar el nombre de la diosa en vano?! -decía una voz regia desde lo más profundo de la cueva

De la profunda oscuridad de la cueva, una enorme figura empezaba a aproximarse a nosotros. Lo primero que pudimos ver salir de las sombras fue un gran cuerno blanco, luego un rostro serio de una enorme yegua blanca, con las crines rojas y cortas, de brillantes ojos amarillos, luego, expuso unas largas patas, con los cascos rojos, finalmente, al sacar todo su cuerpo de las sombras, pudimos ver unas enormes alas blancas, con un arpa bajo una de ellas, y tras ella una larga cola de león acabada en penachos rojos.

Mamá y los demás parecían impresionados, era un poco más alta que la princesa Celestia, realmente era imponente.

\- ¿Quienes sois? -preguntó aquella imponente Pony.

-Venimos de... -intentó decir la tía Rainbow.

\- ¡No os he preguntado de donde venís, si no quienes sois! -dijo de nuevo aquella Pony.

Fue muy intimidante, con miedo me escondí detrás de mamá bajo su cola, eso pareció impresionar un poco a la imponente alicornio.

\- ¿Una potranca? ¿Vosotros, forasteros, traéis al templo de mi madre a una potranca?

-Tenemos nuestros motivos. -decía Dust. -Tenemos que hablar con la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

\- ¡Nadie salvo nosotros, los equs'ngel, podemos hablar con ella! -dijo aquella enorme Pony.

\- ¡Pero necesitamos hablar con ella! -exigió la tía Rainbow.

-La princesa Celestial está... -intentó decir mamá.

-Un momento, ¿habéis dicho Celestia?

-Si. -respondió mamá.

La alicornio parecía calmarse.

-Tenéis mi atención, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Celestia?

-Primero que nada, ¿eres Sacred Lullaby? -preguntó la tía Pinkie.

La alicornio asintió.

-Así es, soy Sacred Lullaby, una de los hijos de la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

-Bien, ahora toca presentarnos. -dijo Dust. -Me llamo Dust Typhoon.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash.

-Me llamo Pinkie Pie.

-Applejack.

La señora Sacred Lullaby dirigió su mirada hacia mi, yo me limitaba a esconderme detrás de mamá. Pero la extraña Pony me sonrió con calidez, cosa que me dio una extraña sensación cálida.

\- ¿Y esta pequeña potranca, como se llama? -me preguntó.

-Vamos, saluda. -me dijo mamá.

Tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero decidí salir de debajo de la cola de mamá y saludar.

-Me... Me llamo Apple Core... -le dije.

-Encantada, pequeña. Hecha las presentaciones, contadme, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Celestia?

La tía Rainbow comenzó a explicarle la situación, la señora Sacred escuchó atentamente toda la historia hasta el momento.

-Eso explica por que nuestro sol también está negro... Santa madre, Magec... ¿Cómo has podido poner en peligro a todo un reino por esto?

\- ¿Podrá ayudarnos? -preguntó mamá.

Sacred negó.

-No tengo el poder para disipar la oscuridad de un umbro. -respondió. -Pero puedo ir hacia Kukulcán y poner en aviso a mi madre.

\- ¿Nos guiará? -preguntó la tía Pinkie.

-Desgraciadamente no, tengo prohibido llevar a extranjeros desde que tuve que despedirme de mi hija.

\- ¿Su hija? -preguntó Dust.

De pronto, la tía Ruby nos llamó desde la entrada de la caverna.

\- ¿Chicos, estáis bien?

\- ¡Si, estamos bien! -respondió Pinkie.

La señora Sacred alzó las orejas al escuchar la voz de la tía Ruby.

-Esa voz...

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó mamá.

Sacred Lullaby saltó sobre nosotros y corrió hacia la entrada de la caverna, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia la tía Ruby. Ruby se asomó y se asustó al ver a Sacred acercarse rápidamente, a la tía Ruby no le dio tiempo ni a poder salir corriendo. Al ver a Ruby, Sacred se detuvo casi enseguida, jadeando frente a la tía Ruby, como si la inspeccionará.

Ruby no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba con respeto mientras la señora Sacred la investigaba. Al poco salimos de la caverna, sin soltar en ningún momento la cola de mamá.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ruby? -le preguntó Rainbow.

Ruby se giró para vernos, no sabia que responder.

\- ¿Eres tu, Ruby? -preguntó Sacred. - ¿Ruby Sparks?

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al oír que Sacred Lullaby conocía el nombre completo de la tía Ruby.

Finalmente Ruby se giró hacia Sacred, y no convicción dijo.

-Hola mamá.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! -dijimos todos a la vez.

\- ¡Espera, ¿mamá?! -decía la tía Pinkie. - ¡¿Sacred Lullaby, la hija de la diosa Quetzalcoalt, es tu madre?!

-Yo... -decía la tía Ruby caso sin palabras. -Eh... Chicos... Os debo una explicación.

\- ¿Aún llevas ese harapiento chaleco? Quítatelo. -decía Sacred sujetando y tirando del chaleco con los dientes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! -decía la tía Ruby desesperada, no parecía querer que le quitasen el chaleco que siempre llevaba.

-No digas tonterías. -decía Sacred. -Deja que te vea bien.

\- ¡No!

De golpe y porrazo, el chaleco fue retirado del cuerpo de la tira Ruby, lo que a continuación vimos nos dejó sin palabras. De debajo del chaleco, se extendieron dos grandes alas, casi tan grandes como su cuerpo, apenas las batía, solo las encogía mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Así esta mejor, mira que alas más hermosas tienes. -decía Sacred. -Nunca entenderé por qué las escondes.

La tía Ruby no medió palabra, simplemente se quedó sentada dándonos la espalda.

\- ¿Ruby? -decía la tía Pinkie acercándose. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Dejadme! -decía apartándose. - ¡No me miréis!

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? -preguntó Dust. -Desde... ¿Desde cuando tienes tu...?

La tía Ruby, no dijo nada.

\- ¿No le habías dicho a tus amigos que eras una equs'ngel? -le preguntó Sacred.

\- ¡Por que no lo soy! -le respondió Ruby. - ¡Soy solo una mestiza, no soy una Pony, ni una equs'ngel! ¡Nadie debía saber mi secreto, nunca!

-Ruby, cuéntanoslo todo. -le decía la tía Rainbow.

Ruby suspiró resignada.

-Mi padre fue uno de los pocos exploradores que se adentró en este reino, aquí conoció a mi madre. -decía señalando a Sacred. -Después de un tiempo, me tuvieron a mi, la hija de un viejo unicornio normal y corriente y una equs'ngel inmortal... Nací con alas de cisne por la condición de mi madre, y unicornio por mi padre. Tras cumplir quinientos años decidí irme lejos de Maya y vivir por mi cuenta, ocultando mis alas ante todo ser que conocía.

\- ¡¿Quinientos años?! -dijo mamá sorprendía. -No los aparentes, y no pensé que fueras tan longeva.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada desde un principio? -le preguntó Dust.

-Tenía mucho miedo de que todos me rechazasen. -respondió ocultando su rostro y lagrimas en sus alas. -No tenéis idea lo que se siente ser tan diferente al resto de Ponys... Pero entonces os encontré a vosotros, un unicornio mudo, una Pony de tierra enana y a un pegaso impetuoso que, tras ayudarles, me tomaron como amiga... Me sentí tan feliz que no quería estropearlo. Luego os conocí a todas, y me sentí más feliz aún.

-Ruby, te hubiéramos tratado igual si hubieras tenido dos las, o tres cuernos. -dijo Dust. -Eres nuestra amiga.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -le preguntó la tía Ruby con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. -No tienes idea de como me siento.

-Pero conoces a alguien. -le dijo la tía Pinkie. -Todos lo conocemos.

-Loud Off... -dijo mamá nombrando a papá. -Deberías haberle conocido el primer día que llegó a Ponyville, se sentía exactamente como te sientes tu ahora, aterrado, triste y confuso.

La tía Ruby se secaba las lágrimas mientras la escuchaba.

-Te veo y es como si viviera ese mismo día. -dijo mamá de nuevo. -Te ves igual de nerviosa y asustada que él.

La tía Ruby, se sobó un poco más sus ojos.

-Tienes razón...

-Ruby... -le decía Sacred.

La tía Ruby se giró hacia la señorita Sacred.

-Si te sentías así, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -le preguntó. -Soy tu madre, por las escamas de la diosa. Hace quinientos años desde que supo de ti por ultima vez, te he echado de menos.

-Lo siento mamá, pero eres una devota de Quetzacoalt, si te hubiera dicho algo, seguramente te habrías opuesto a ello.

\- ¿Y por ello montaste todo ese paripé? -dijo Sacred.

-Con todos mis respetos. -intervino la tía Rainbow. -Ruby es una Pony con la que siempre hemos contado, y creo que lo que ha hecho ha sido la mejor decisión que haya podido tomar, siempre esta ahí para echarnos un casco, si aún piensa que si no debió montar este paripé como usted dice, pues si.

El silencio se hizo, y Sacred observó a Ruby de nuevo.

\- ¿Esta joven Pony es una de tus amigas? -le preguntó.

Ruby sólo asintió.

-Muy bien... ¿Y el que ha sido transformado en umbro?

La tía Ruby volvió a asentir.

-No los dejes escapar, todos ellos parecen estar dispuestos a dar la cara por ti. -le dijo. -Me alegro de que hayas encontrado buenos amigos, capaces de aceptarte tal y como eres.

Los ojos de la tía Ruby parecían brillar con fuerza ante las palabras de Sacred.

-Mamá, yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, unos rugidos se pudieron oír venir desde el poblado.

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! -dijo Dust asombrado.

\- ¡Mis protegidos! -decía Sacred alzando rápidamente el vuelo.

Al poco, la perdimos de vista.

\- ¡Vamos a ayudarla! -dijo mamá.

\- ¡Esos Ponys han sido muy amables con nosotros, seria muy desagradable no devolverles el favor! -dijo la tía Pinkie.

\- ¡¿Entonces a qué esperamos? Vamos! -decía Dust elevando el vuelo.

Todos se dirigieron al poblado a ayudar, pero la tía Ruby se quedó ahí sentada. La tía Rainbow, se le acercó para darle unas palabras de apoyo.

-Ruby, ven.

-Vosotros me habéis aceptado, ¿pero que hay del resto? No puedo arriesgarme a que me aceptes por como soy.

\- ¿De verdad te preocupa como te ven los demás, o lo que te preocupa es lo que puedes o no hacer? -le dijo la tía Rainbow. -Si cambias de parecer, estaremos protegiendo a los aldeanos.

Dicho esto, Rainbow se unió de nuevo al grupo, dejando a Ruby ahí, pensativa.

Cuando llegamos al poblado, pudimos ver que seres similares a los que nos atacaron en Canterlot invadiéndolo, la gran diferencia que había es que estos tenían cuatro patas, se movían como lagartos, pero sin arrastras la panza en el suelo.

\- ¡Son esas criaturas! -exclamaba Pinkie.

\- ¡Venga Ponys, debemos ayudar a estos Ponys a librarse de esta plaga! -decía mamá. -Apple Core, tu escóndete.

\- ¡Pero mamá...!

\- ¡Escóndete! -dicho eso, mamá corrió a ayudar a Sacred a salvar.

Las criaturas destrozaban los huertos y las casas de los Ponys del poblado, espantando a los habitantes, quienes huían con sus potrillos para protegerlos. Una de las criaturas intentó atacar a una familia, pero en ese momento, mamá coceó su mandíbula inferior, cerrando su boca y dejando atontado a la criatura.

\- ¡Salid corriendo! -les decía mamá.

Cuando la criatura se recuperó, intentó atacar a mamá, pero en ese momento, el tío Dust llegó para salvarla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Applejack?

-Si, gracias.

Las criaturas se seguían acercando, pero Sacred las alejaba usando su magia para proteger a los pueblerinos.

\- ¡Id hacia el templo! -les decía Sacred.

-Sacred Lullaby... ¿Ha vuelto por nosotros? -preguntó uno de los Ponys, asombrado.

-Sois el pueblo a mi cargo, no puedo dejaros así.

Rápidamente, todos los habitantes empezaron a alabar a voces el nombre de Sacred Lullaby, contentos después de mucho tiempo sin saber nada de la protectora de su aldea.

\- ¡Id al templo!

Los habitantes se dirigían hacia el templo hasta que un pequeño grupo de las criaturas les cortó el paso, Rainbow fue al rescate, pero no era rival para todas esas criaturas, quienes la tiraron al suelo de un zarpazo. Una de las criaturas se disponía a darle un mordisco fatal, pero en ese momento, un potente haz de luz impactó sobre las criaturas, ahuyentándolas. Cuando la tía Rainbow se recuperó, pudo ver a la tía Ruby volando sobre ella y los ciudadanos.

\- ¡Vamos, id al templo! -decía Ruby.

Sin vacilar, los Ponys corrieron hacia el templo de la diosa. Tras que el peligro pasase, Ruby descendió para ayudar a Rainbow a levantarse.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. -le dijo Ruby a Rainbow. -No puedo estar siempre a tu lado protegiéndote a ti y al potrillo que llevas.

-Tienes razón. -le respondió.

\- ¿Han evacuado todos ya?

-Creo que ese era el último grupo.

-Perfecto, avisemos a mi madre.

Al poco tiempo, las tías Rainbow y Ruby se acercaron a Sacred, avisando de que todos los ciudadanos estaban seguros,

-Es mi turno entonces...

Tras decir eso, el cuerno de Sacred comenzó a brillar, haciendo levitar su arpa. Las criaturas se acercaban feroces hacia nosotros, rodeándonos. Antes de que se dispusieran a asaltarnos, una dulce melodía comenzó a emanar del arpa, y de la voz de Sacred, la más dulce de las nanas, más incluso que la que me abuela me cantaba. Las criaturas se adormecían y caían poco a poco dormidas, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso ha sido ¡asombroso! -decía Pinkie.

\- ¿Cómo ha...? -decía atónita la tía Rainbow.

-Mi nombre no es Sacred Lullaby por nada. -respondió. -Mi poder es el de apaciguar los corazones de todas las criaturas de Maya.

-Ha sido asombroso. -decía mamá.

Sacred, se aproximó a Ruby y la miró con orgullo.

-Gracias hija, sin tu ayuda no habría podido salvarlos a todos.

-No ha sido nada.

Tras que el jaleo se acabara, mamá fue a buscarme, me había ocultado debajo de las raíces de un gran árbol, estaba llena de barro, así que me dio un buen baño cuando todos los habitantes volvieron a sus casas.

-Estate quieta, potranca. -me decía.

\- ¡Lo haces muy fuerte, mamá! -me quejaba.

-No haberte llenado de barro.

-...Mamá, ¿podré llegar a ser tan fuerte como tu?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por que quiero empezar a protegerte también, no quiero tener que seguir escondiéndome en cualquier sitio para no molestar, quiero demostrarte que puedo protegerte a ti también.

Al oír esas palabras, Applejack recordó lo ocurrido hace poco, cuando su potranca la defendió de que su padre la matase. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Applejack.

-Por supuesto que serás fuerte, serás la unicornio más fuerte de toda Equestria.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

-De verdad.

Por otro lado, Ruby comenzó a entablar una conversación con su madre.

-Por un momento pensé que tendría que hacerlo todo yo sola. -le decía.

-No podía abandonar a mis amigos, ellos no lo harían.

-Quinientos años, has tardado, pero te has convertido en una equs'ngel hecha y derecha.

-No mamá... No soy una equs'ngel. -le respondía. -Por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que soy. No soy una mestiza ni una equs'ngel, soy Ruby Sparks, una Pony cuya madre es una diosa, y mis alas son el regalo que me ha dejado,

Sorprendida, Sacred sonrió amablemente a Ruby, extendió una de sus alas y la tomó bajo ella.

-No puedo llevaros a Kukulcán, pero os puedo decir como llegar. -le dijo. -Seguid el sendero, en unos días, u horas mejor dicho ahora, os encontraréis con un poblado de Ponys ordinarios de toda clase, a partir de ahí. Id recto hacia el norte, así llegareis al poblado que vigila mi hermano, Sirius Major.

\- ¿Sirius Major? ¿Pero... No es ese el equs'ngel que no escucha a nadie salvo a la diosa?

-Dile que vas de mi parte, tus alas serán la prueba de que vas en mi nombre. -le respondió. -Yo iré a avisar inmediatamente a madre de lo que ha ocurrido en Equestria y a Celestia.

-Esta bien.

-Hija, me alegro de que hayas encontrado buenos amigos. No los pierdas.

-Jamás.


	6. La bella y la bestia

La bella y la bestia

Tras la parada que tuvimos en el poblado de los Ponys de planta, y tras conocer a Sacred Lullaby y el secreto de la tía Ruby, continuamos caminando por la selva de Maya. Ahora, la tía Ruby iba con sus alas al descubierto y no parecía importarle, mamá estaba aún preocupada por papá y la tía Rainbow empezaba a comer cada vez más y más, era como si no hubiera comido nada en días, Dust y Pinkie parecían más relajados, aunque viniendo de la tía Pinkie diría que era normal.

\- ¿Qué tal es ese Sirius Major, Ruby? -le preguntó Dust.

-Es un Pony muy protector con sus protegidos, y no deja que nadie mencione a la diosa bajo ningún concepto, los únicos con quienes se relaja es con los equs'ngel. -explicaba Ruby. -Es... Un poco desagradable...

\- ¿Estará dispuesto a ayudarnos? -le preguntó la tía Pinkie.

Ruby calló por un momento.

-Si os digo la verdad, no sé, es como intentar tratar con un niño, es el más joven de los sirvientes de la diosa..

-Vamos, un tipo duro de roer. -decía la tía Rainbow mientras comía otro cupcake de la tía Pinkie.

-Rainbow, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que hemos llegado comes a dos carrillos. -le decía Dust.

\- ¡No me pasa nada! -le gritó Rainbow.

Dust dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás de la impresión, ya había visto a Rainbow varias veces enfadada o alterada, pero últimamente estaba rara.

-Yo... Perdona Dust... No quería...

-No pasa nada Rainbow, todo esta bien. -le respondió con una sonrisa y avanzando.

Ruby se acercó a Rainbow y empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

-Rainbow, te prometí guardar el secreto, pero no eres nada sutil. -le decía. -Tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta.

-Lo sé Ruby, pero es que tengo mucha hambre, la comida de antes la he vomitado. -decía Rainbow. -Quiero a este pequeño a mi lado, Ruby, pero esto es muy duro.

-Entiendo, pero...

\- ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?! -decía Pinkie interviniendo en la conversación.

-De... ¡de nada, ¿verdad, Rainbow?! -le dijo Ruby.

\- ¡Oh, si, de nada! -respondió Rainbow.

Pinkie les observaba con mirada curiosa.

\- ¡Vale! -dijo sonriente.

Pinkie se adelantó al resto del grupo, y se percató de algo que llamo su atención, un poco a lo lejos, se podían apreciar haces de luces que se movían de lado a lado todo el tiempo, y un espeso olor a algodón de azúcar se posó en su morro, era un olor muy reciente, cosa que provocó que su cola empezase a agitarse de la impaciencia.

\- ¡Chicos! -decía corriendo hacia nosotros. - ¡Lo he encontrado, lo he encontrado!

-Eh... ¿Qué has encontrado, Pinkie? -preguntó mamá.

\- ¡¿No oléis eso?! -decía entusiasmada.

Haciendo caso a la tía Pinkie, olfatee hacia el aire, también lo hizo el tío Dust y mamá. Era un olor dulce mezclado con olores salados.

-Huele como a... -decía mamá sin estar muy segura.

-Huele a algodón de azúcar. -dijo Dust. -Y no solo eso, huelo a cacahuetes y manzanas de caramelo.

\- ¿Todo eso? -preguntó Ruby. - ¿Eso no son cosas típicas de...?

\- ¡Un circo! -decía entusiasmada Pinkie. - ¡Vamos, vamos, quiero ir al circo!

La tía Pinkie se había alejado bastante de nosotros. Al poco tiempo todos empezaron a seguirla, pero yo no sabia de que hablaban.

-Mamá... -decía tirando de su cola. - ¿Qué es un circo?

Mamá se pensó un poco su respuesta, frotándose la barbilla con el casco.

-Es un sitio donde la gente va a reírse y a emocionarse, hay domadores de feroces fieras, trapecistas, forzudos y hasta payasos. -explicaba mamá.

\- ¡¿Y podemos ir?! -pregunté entusiasmada, nunca había visto un circo en casa.

Mamá se me quedó mirando un rato, pero su mirada cambió a una de rendición.

-Esta bien, pero después a buscar a papá.

\- ¡De acuer...! Oh...

Mi rostro cambio rápidamente de expresión, mamá parecía impresionada.

-No quiero ir... Papá es lo primero...

-Te entiendo Apple Core, yo también estoy preocupada. -me decía mamá. -Pero debemos ser fuertes por los demás, ¿vale?

-... Vale...

En ese momento, sentí que mamá me besaba la base de mi cuerno, cerca de mi frente, eso era nuevo, siempre me abrazaba y me acariciaba, o me besaba en la mejilla, pero ahí, fue nuevo.

-Vamos con los demás. -me dijo.

\- ¡Si!

La música y el olor a dulce se intensificaba a medida que avanzábamos, poco a poco pudimos ver a un gran grupo de Ponys que se aproximaban hacia allí, para nuestra sorpresa eran Ponys normales, no tenían plantas o elementos extraños, pero sus Cutie Mark no parecían representar ninguna conocida como en Ponyville, tenían mariposas, árboles, semillas, huellas de animales y aves. Parecían estar deseando entrar, pues en la entrada de la carpa había un trio de Ponys payasos.

\- ¡Pasen y vean yeguas y caballos! -decía uno de los payasos. - ¡Vean nuestros Ponys trapecistas, Ponys de tierra que desafían la gravedad y unicornios capaz de hacer maravillas acrobáticas!

\- ¡No se pierdan el vuelo magistral de lady Humming Bird la trapecista que es capaz de volar sin alas! -decía un payaso unicornio de pelaje blanquecino.

\- ¡¿Un Pony que es capaz de volar sin alas?! Esto huele a truco. -decía Rainbow.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, Dashie?! ¡Esto es asombroso! Iré a coger entradas para este espectáculo! -decía la tía Pinkie adelantándose.

Me percaté de algo, había un pequeño recinto que parecía una cabaña, llena de dibujos de una criatura negra y ojos enrojecidos. Curiosa, me acerqué a aquella caseta, cuando estuve cerca, junte mi oreja a la caseta, inmediatamente, algo golpeó con fuerza la misma pared a la vez que rugía, el susto provocó que retrocediera.

\- ¿Que haces aquí, pequeña? -decía un Pony unicornio de pelaje morado vestido con capa y un enorme sombrero de copa.

-Yo... Ah...

\- ¡Apple Core! -decía mamá mientras se me acercaba. -Disculpe las molestias señor...

-Whipe, Severus Whipe. -contestó aquel Pony. -Soy el maestro de ceremonias de este circo.

-Yo soy Applejack, y ella es Apple Core, mi hija.

-Un encanto de criatura, pero será mejor que no se acerque a las cosas peligrosas, podría hacerse daño.

Aquel Pony no me daba confianza alguna, asustada, me escondí entre las patas de mamá.

\- ¿Qué haces, terrón de azúcar?

-No se preocupe, espero que se dignen a deleitarnos con su presencia en nuestro público.

-A eso íbamos ahora mismo. -dijo mamá.

\- ¡Excelente! -exclamó Severus. -Espero que disfrute, hoy estrenamos una nueva atracción.

-Se... Será un placer. -respondió mamá.

Nos acercamos a los demás, yo aún me sentía algo nerviosa por aquello, y todavía me preguntaba que había realmente dentro de la caseta. En la cola, la tía Pinkie y los demás estaban en medio de la cola, ella tenía un par de manzanas de caramelo colgando de su crin mientras comía de un algodón de azúcar.

\- ¡¿Donde habéis estado?! Estamos a punto de entrar. -decía mientras se comía el algodón.

-A mi peque le pudo la curiosidad.

No dije nada, estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada debido al señor Severus.

\- ¡Yeguas y caballos, gracias por su paciencia, pueden comenzar a pasar! -decía el Pony payaso que se encontraba en la entrada de la carpa.

Cuando la tía Pinkie pasó al lado del payaso, se quedó quieta mirándolo como si lo estudiara. Aquel Pony, la miró extrañado, no esperaba que alguien le observará como hacia Pinkie.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el Pony payaso.

-No eres feliz trabajando aquí. -le respondió Pinkie.

El Pony se sorprendió al oírla decir eso, su rostro cambió a sorpresa casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Pinkie, vamos, el espectáculo va a comenzar! -decía mamá.

\- ¡Ya voy! -decía Pinkie volviendo con nosotros.

Mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos a la carpa, tras las gradas, aquel payaso iba a quitarse su disfraz, con un poco de esfuerzo, y su magia, logró quitarse la abultada peluca de pelo rizado de payaso. Al quitársela, dejó salir de debajo de ella una espesa y ondulada melena amarilla con franjas grises y fucsia, su pelaje era blanco bajo aquel maquillaje.

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido esa Pony que yo...?

-Fogsun, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó una voz femenina.

Al girarse, Fogsun pudo apreciar una figura esbelta y delgada de una Pony terrestre, tenía el color de su piel de color verde pastel, y sus crines eran de color rojo intenso, vestía con un traje ajustado y unas mallas.

\- ¿Humming Bird? -decía sorprendido el joven unicornio.

-Llevo todo el día sin verte, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Humming Bird, ya no soy un potrillo, sé cuidarme solo perfectamente.

-Ya... La cosa es que seas capaz de hacerlo tal y como lo dices. -respondía Humming Bird. -Llevo cuidándote desde que te encontramos, has sido como un hijo para mi.

-Y tu has sido como la madre que nunca tuve. -decía Fogsun apartando la mirada.

Humming Bird pudo ver que algo le inquietaba.

-La Pony rosa de antes te ha calado, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas blancas de Fogsun se volvieron rojas ante las palabras de Humming Bird.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Eres un Pony que se enamora rápidamente, Essence, Sugilite, Vesper... ¿Debo recordarte que te hicieron? Te enamoraste de esas Ponys y te utilizaron.

-Y tu siempre estuviste ahí para ser mi salvavidas.

-Contrólate esta vez, no quiero volver a verte sufrir. -le dijo Humming Bird -Debes preparar la nueva atracción, antes de que Severus se enfade.

-No me hace ninguna gracia hacerlo.

\- ¿Por odio a Severus?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, esa criatura... La he visto a los ojos, en algún momento dado la he visto tranquila y nostálgica, y no deja de hacer extraños dibujos en las paredes con las garras.

-No podemos hacer nada más que obedecer a Severus, venga, prepáralo todo, dentro de poco empezará el espectáculo.

Las gradas comenzaban a llenarse hasta los topes, nosotros estábamos en la segunda fila por petición de Pinkie, que quería disfrutar del espectáculo de cerca, la tía Rainbow parecía impacientarse.

\- ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! ¡Me estoy cansando!

-No puedes acelerar un espectáculo circense. -le respondió Pinkie con cierto aire de superioridad. -Si se hiciera así, los actores podrías salir dañados.

En ese momento las luces se fueron, y los pegasos empezaron a revolotear por la carpa mientras cargaban con los focos, iluminando la pista a la vez que los timbales sonaban, he de admitir que era un maravilloso espectáculo, sobre todo cuando, al sonar el platillo, los focos se centraron en los altos pilares, en lo alto de ellos se encontraban un par de Ponys terrestres sobre unas pequeñas plataformas. De pronto, dos de los focos apuntaron al centro de la pista, donde había tirado una capa, la cual comenzó a brillar y a elevarse.

Cuando alcanzó un poco de altura, comenzó a girar a toda velocidad y, en cuanto se detuvo, aquel unicornio que estaba frente a la caseta de antes apareció, posándose poco a poco en el suelo. En ese momento, me abracé a mamá, no me gustaba nada aquel Pony.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, yeguas y caballos! -decía Severus. - ¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí a todos bajo el techo de el circo de la luna!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo, pero no me olía nada bueno de lo que decía ese tal Severus.

\- ¡Permítanme presentarles a la segunda atracción de la noche, desde las alturas, la Pony de tierra que no tiene miedo de la gravedad, ligera como una pluma y rápida como una avispa, lady Humming Bird!

Los pegasos apuntaban con los focos a aquella esbelta Pony, todos nos quedamos mirando como saludaba y sonreía, parecía disfrutar la situación.

-No pretenderá saltar, ¿verdad? Solo mirad, no tienen ni red de seguridad. -decía Dust con el corazón en el casco.

-Si es tan buena como dice, no necesitará nada más. -decía Rainbow en tono chulesco.

-Pero...

\- ¡Calla Dusty! -decía Pinkie. -Esto es muy emocionante.

El silencio se hizo de golpe, y los tambores comenzaron a sonar rápidamente. Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Humming Bird se lanzó al vacío bajo la sorprendente y angustiosa mirada de los demás ponis. Sin avisar, un trapecio apareció delante de la trapecista, sujetándose a este e impulsándose hacia el otro, haciendo varias piruetas hacia el siguiente, ahí, otro Pony la sujetó de sus cascos traseros, impulsándola al siguiente trapecio en donde se encontraba otro compañero.

Hummbird estuvo durante un rato hiendo de un lado a otro entre volteretas, hasta que, se dejó caer adentre sus compañeros.

\- ¡Se ha despeñado! -decía Pinkie.

\- ¡Que alguien haga algo! -decía Ruby.

Antes de poder quisiera levantarnos, una luz brotó de la pista, y varios relámpagos brotaron, corriendo por los postes y encontrándose a pocos metros de Hummbird. Al impactar ambos relámpagos, un destello cegador iluminó todo el interior de la carpa, cuando se desvaneció, pudimos ver a Humming Bird sobre una plataforma saludando al público junto al resto de acróbatas.

\- ¡Yeguas y caballos, den un gran aplauso a lady Humming Bird! -decía Severus.

El público, bullicioso, comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus cascos mientras silbaban eufóricos por el espectáculo. Pero el tío Dust y la tía Ruby estaban algo escépticos por los relámpagos que habían aparecido en mitad de la actuación.

\- ¿Habéis visto eso? -preguntó Dust. -Ha sido sospechoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¿No os habéis fijado? -preguntó Ruby. -Una luz, dos relámpagos que han trepado por los postes y a aparecido una plataforma, ¿no os suena de nada?

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo, yo! -decía Pinkie.

-Magia de materialización. -respondió mamá. -La magia que Loud y sus hermanas pueden usar.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? Loud escapó de nosotras, y no usa relámpagos en su magia salvo para invocar a Zuk'Baen. -decía Rainbow.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? -pregunté. - ¡¿Papá está aquí?!

-Es una posibilidad cariño. -me dijo mamá.

En ese momento, la tripa de la tía Pinkie le rugió.

\- ¡Jeje...! Tengo hambre, voy a buscar un poco mas de chuches.

\- ¡Pero si te has comidos dos bolsas de palomitas, tres manzanas de caramelo y un algodón de azúcar! -decía la tía Ruby. - ¡En serio, Pinkie, ¿dónde metes lo que te comes?!

-Es un secreto. -respondió. -Ahora vuelvo.

-En serio mamá, ¿dónde mete la tía Pinkie todo lo que come? -pregunté.

-A veces hay preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta. -fue su respuesta.

No sabía a lo que se refería, aunque sabía que la tía Pinkie hacia locuras.

Pinkie, que no sabia por donde salir de entre la pocas salidas de la carpa, se coló bajo las gradas buscando la salida.

\- ¿Dónde estará la salida? Estoy deseando comerme otro de esos algodones de azúcar. -decía absorta en su propio mundo.

En ese momento comenzó a oír chasquidos fuertes y quejidos, cosa que llamó su atención, lo que vio deseó no haberlo hecho jamás. Severus, el maestro de ceremonias del circo, estaba dandole latigazos al joven unicornio que Pinkie había conocido.

\- ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que uses tu magia para hacer más impresionante la actuación y no el final?! -le decía Severus sin compasión. - ¡Eres un inútil Fogsun!

El joven unicornio se quejaba mientras intentaba proteger su rostro, pero los latigazos le marcaban en el lomo y el flanco sobre su Cutie Mark.

\- ¡Lo siento señor Severus, la próxima vez...!

\- ¡Para ti no hay próxima vez! -le dijo Severus a punto de darle otro latigazo.

Pinkie sintió la necesidad de ayudarle, pero antes de interferir, Humming Bird intervino, dejando que el látigo se enredase en su casco, cosa que impresionó a la joven Pony rosa.

-Humming Bird... ¿Se puede saber que haces? -le preguntó Severus.

-Si no fuera por Fogsun, no habríamos tenido ese espectacular final. -le dijo. -Ninguno de nuestros unicornios domina la magia de Fogsun, ¿y aún así pretendes hacerle daño?

Severus no respondió, simplemente usó su magia para recoger el látigo del casco de Humming Bird.

-Tienes suerte de ser la estrella de nuestro circo, si no, te aseguro que éste inútil hace tiempo que lo habría tirado a la jungla. -respondió Severus. -Usa tu magia para algo bueno y trae a la nueva atracción para el final.

Dicho esto, Severus se largó para volver a las pistas, dejando a Fogsun levantándose con esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Fogsun?

-Si, solo herido en mi orgullo. -le respondió Fogsun.

-De erais irte de aquí, a este paso Severus te acabará moliendo a palos.

-Mientras pueda aguantar, aquí estaré. Iré a traer la jaula.

Mientras Fogsun se alejaba, Pinkie no pudo evitar estar atenta a todo lo que había pasado.

-Puedes salir ya de ahí, jovencita. -decía Humming Bird sin voltearse.

Pinkie no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto, ni siquiera su sentido Pinkie le hubiera podio avisar de que le pillase por sorpresa.

\- ¿De... Desde cuando sabes que estaba viendo? -le preguntó Pinkie. -Y si me permites decir, estuviste genial en la pista, nunca he visto a una Pony de tierra hacer las cabriolas que has hecho.

Humming Bird rió levemente ante el comentario de Pinkie.

-Sé que estás ahí desde el principio. -le respondió. -Destacas mucho para ser una Pony que espía.

-No estaba espiando. -le respondió Pinkie. -Solo quería un poco más de ese algodón de azúcar tan bueno que tenéis.

-Pues te has equivocado de lugar, querida. -le respondió la acróbata. -Lo has visto todo, ¿no?

Pinkie asintió.

-Te ruego que no digas nada. -le decía Humming Bird.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! -decía Pinkie sorprendida.

-Aunque no lo parezca, le debemos a Severus más de lo que imaginas. -decía la acróbata. -Nos dio un techo, comida y trabajo, enfrentarle seria una locura, ya que castiga la insubordinación, los errores y la falta de educación.

\- ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que sois esclavos?! -le preguntó Pinkie.

-Por supuesto que si. -le contesto Hummming Bird. -Pero no podemos volver a las calles.

\- ¡Pero os muele a palos! -decía Pinkie.

-Nos hemos hecho a la idea, pero temo por Fogsun... Es un buen chico, y muy sensible, ojalá encuentre una yegua enérgica que le ayude a abrirse y a fortalecer su carácter, si sigue aquí poco a poco se romperá y hará una locura.

-Vaya... -decía Pinkie bajando las orejas, pero inmediatamente las alzó, recordando lo de antes en la pista en plena actuación. - ¡Por cierto! Esa magia... Los relámpagos que subían por los postes... Me recuerda a la magia de un amigo mío, ¿era magia de materialización?

\- ¿Magia de materialización?

\- ¡Si! Se dibuja un círculo en el suelo y de este sale magia poderosa.

\- ¿Círculos? -dijo Humming Bird pensativa. -Es cierto que Fogsun puede realizar esa magia, y salen relámpagos de sus círculos.

\- ¡Es esa magia! -decía Pinkie contenta. -Tal vez sepa algo de Loud Off.

\- ¿Loud Off?

-Es el marido de una de mis amigas y el padre de su hija.

Pinkie comenzó a describir a Loud Off, pero por desgracia, su descripción era de antes de su transformación en umbro.

-Vaya... Lo siento, no he visto a ningún Pony así, tal vez alguno de mis compañeros lo sepa. ¿Tiene algún rasgo algo más descriptivo?

-Es tranquilo, no puede hablar por que es mudo, sus ojos son morados, y suele dibujar.

-Algo así he visto, pero no sé donde.

-Por favor, necesito encontrarle por mi amiga, si sabe algo, dígamelo por favor.

Humming Bird estaba impresionada por la insistencia de la pequeña Pony rosa, pero sólo pudo asentir con una sonrisa.

-Te doy mi palabra, si sé algo de ese Pony, te buscaré para decirlo.

\- ¡Gracias, de verdad! Bueno, voy a volver con mis amigos, por favor, si sabe algo, búsqueme en las gradas.

-Así será.

Pinkie se marchó en dirección a las gradas, y justo en ese momento, Fogsun volvía arrastrando con su magia la casita a la que Apple Core se había acercado antes.

-Aquí estoy. -decía el joven unicornio.

-Ya veo, cariño.

\- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? -le preguntó.

-Mmm... Tal vez hayas elegido bien esta vez, esa Pony rosa es muy simpática y enérgica.

Fogsun, ignorante, no sabia de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-Ya me entiendes Fogsy…

Al poco tiempo, la tía Pinkie consiguió volver a la gradas, justo a tiempo para el comienzo del espectáculo de magia, protagonizado por dos hermanas unicornio vestidas de gala y mayas de redecillas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó mamá.

-Yo… me perdí buscando los dulces. -respondió.

-Espera… -dijo la tía Ruby mirándola. - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Eh… creo que he visto algo que prefería no haber visto antes…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Pues… ya os diré, el espectáculo va a comenzar.

Las gemelas comenzaban su espectáculo, haciendo evitar las gradas para que el público las observase desde lo más alto, la pista empezaba a ser iluminada con varias figuras que se alzaban, bailaban como burbujas y sus formas cambiaban, transformándose en siluetas de Pony que, al cruzarse entre ellos, intercambiaban sus colores, maravillando al público con su actuación.

El público aplaudía con entusiasmo ante el asombroso número de magia de las unicornios. Al acabar la actuación, las unicornios bajaron las gradas mientras saludaban.

\- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Spell y Sorceress, las gemelas mágicas! -clamaba Severus al público.

Como si de una orden se tratase, el público aplaudía con entusiasmo. quedé maravillada, y deseé que, algún día, pudiera hacer magia como esa.

\- ¡Y ahora, yeguas y caballos, estrenaremos una nueva actuación para todos ustedes! -decía Severus mientras las gemelas se iban de la pista y comenzaban a sacar una especie de cajón enorme. - ¡Desde lo más profundo de la jungla de Maya, una extraña criatura acecha en las sombras… tan negra como la noche y con una mirada vacía…!

\- ¿Negra como la noche? -dijo Dust.

\- ¿No os recuerda algo? -preguntó Rainbow.

La caseta fue colocada en el centro de la pista mientras Severus continuaba con su discurso de presentación.

\- ¡Yeguas y caballos, os presento a una de las bestias más peligrosas de Maya, aquí tenéis... A un umbro!

Los Ponys unicornios comenzaron a elevar la caseta, de debajo de esta se encontraba una jaula, y de ella, unas cadenas se zarandeaban de un lado a otro haciendo ruido. Cuando la luz señaló el interior de la jaula, pudimos apreciar al umbro que se agitaba de un lado a otro con los cascos y el cuello encadenados al suelo de la jaula mientras rugía.

El público se asustó al ver al umbro pese al estar encadenado, pero aún así, notábamos algo familiar en aquel umbro, mamá lo observaba con determinación, creía ver algo en ese umbro.

\- ¡Y ahora, haré lo que nadie ha hecho jamás, yo, Severus Whipe, doblegaré la voluntad de esta bestia, y mi ayudante Fogsun elevará la jaula y soltará para que quede libre!

\- ¡Esta loco! -decía Pinkie.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie. -seguía Ruby. - ¿Piensa manipularlo?

\- ¿Qué le hace suponer eso? -dijo Rainbow. -Espera... ¿Ese no es...?

-Loud... -dijo mamá.

La jaula fue levantada y las cadenas sueltas, lo cual desconcertó al umbro por un momento, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Severus, acercándose acechante al maestro de pistas.

-Eso es, bestia inmunda... Acércate a mi... -decía Severus.

El umbro se le acercaba gruñendo mientras seguíamos observándolo. Los ojos de Severus se mostraron verdes, y extrañas espirales aparecieron en ellos, clavándose en los ojos del umbro, el cual se detenía y mantenía una mirada perdida y la boca abierta, quedándose quiero en el sitio.

-Estas bajo mi control, bestia... -decía Severus observando al umbro.

La criatura no decía nada, simplemente asentía. Mamá parecía agitarse ante lo que pasaba.

-Otra vez no... Le están manipulando. -dijo empezando a angustiarse.

-Applejack, ¿qué te pasa? -decía Rainbow.

\- ¿No lo ves? Ese umbro es Loud. -comentó mamá.

\- ¿Loud? -dijo Dust fijándose en el umbro. - ¡Es Loud!

El umbro permanecía a la espera de las órdenes de Severus.

-Muy bien estúpida bestia... Lanza un gran rugido al aire.

El umbro que mamá aseguraba ser papá, se preparó para lanzar un fuerte rugido al aire, entonces, lo hizo, el rugido ensordeció a todo el público, pero yo empezaba a sentirme triste, triste de ver a papá ser manejado como una marioneta, estaba harta de verle así.

-Papá... ¡No, ya basta! -dije saltando de la grada a la pista.

\- ¡Apple Core! -me decía mamá.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraban papá y el desagradable de Severus.

\- ¡Deja a mi papá! -le dije.

Severus me miró con un poco de desprecio.

-Vaya... La potrilla entrometida de antes...

Severus usó su magia sobre mi y me levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Yeguas y caballos, para el próximo número, tenemos a una voluntaria! -decía Severus. - ¡La voluntaria meterá la cabeza dentro de las fauces del umbro!

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dije impresionada.

\- ¡Apple Core! -dijo mamá saltando de las gradas y corriendo.

-Vamos, estúpido umbro, abre la boca.

Papá abrió la boca lentamente mientras Severus me acercaba a ella, sus colmillos me asustaban e intentaba zafarme.

-Vamos potrilla, eres parte del espectáculo.

\- ¡Suéltame! -le dije zarandeándome. - ¡No, papá!

\- ¡Aléjate... De... Mi hija! -decía mamá golpeando a Severus con sus fuertes cascos, haciendo que me soltase.

\- ¡¿Pero que diablos...?! -decía Severus intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Cómo la vuelvas a tocar, juro que te partiré el cuerno de una coz! -decía mamá ocultándome tras sus cascos.

-Maldita pueblerina...

En ese momento, pude ver a papá zarandear la cabeza como si estuviera mareado. Al poco tiempo gruñía mientras elevaba su mirada, estaba vacía.

-Mami...

Mamá miró rápidamente hacia papá, este se acercaba despacio hacia nosotras.

\- ¿Loud?

Papá comenzó a gruñir.

\- ¡Dust, ven conmigo! -decía Ruby.

\- ¡Voy!

\- ¡Yo también voy! -decía Rainbow.

\- ¡Tu quédate aquí! -le dijo Ruby.

\- ¡Ruby, yo también puedo ayudar!

\- ¡En tu estado no puedes!

\- ¿En SU estado? -dijo Dust sorprendido.

Ruby se tapó la boca de golpe, había dicho eso de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Rainbow? -le decía Dust.

-Yo... Puedo explicártelo...

\- ¡Busca el momento adecuado luego, ahora, vamos Dust!

Ruby y Dust volaron hacia Applejack y Apple Core a toda prisa, despistando a papá de nosotras. Entonces, Severus le dio un latigazo a papá en el costado, justo donde su armadura no le cubría, el público, asombrado por lo sucedido, silenció de golpe.

\- ¡Estúpida bestia, debes obedecerme! -decía Severus. - ¡Fogsun, trae la jaula, vamos a meter a ese umbro de nuevo en ella!

-Pe... Pero Severus...

\- ¡Es una orden, no me desafíes o tu también cobrarás!

Un poco asustado, Fogsun accedió a la orden de Severus, usando su magia, alzó la jaula y la colocó detrás de papá.

\- ¡Entra de nuevo, criatura infecta! -decía Severus mientras agitaba el látigo y papá se quejaba de dolor.

\- ¡Déjale en paz! -dije.

-O si no, ¿qué? Potrilla. -dijo Severus preparando otro latigazo.

Cuando el látigo iba a impactar nuevamente en el costado de papá, su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y de bajo de sus cascos comenzó a dibujarse un circulo de alquimia. Una cosa larga se interpuso entre el látigo y él, protegiéndolo. Del mismo circulo, comenzó a emanar una gigantesca sombra, similar a un lagarto con una máscara parecida a la de las criaturas de Xibalba, exponiendo unos ojos locos.

\- ¿Zuk'Baen? -dije sorprendía. -Tu también no...

La criatura rugió, acercándose a Severus con intenciones funestas. El maestro de pista se vio intimidado por el tamaño de la criatura.

\- ¡¿Qué magia es esta?! -decía Severus.

Zuk'Baen le atrapó con su gigantesca garra en el suelo, evitándole huir y abriendo sus fauces. De pronto, otro circulo de alquimia se dibujó entre los postes, y del mismo, apareció algo alargado, rápido y luminoso que impactó contra el Zuk'Baen, parecía ser una serpiente, pero tenía cabeza de dragón, y el cuerpo envuelto en relámpagos.

\- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? -preguntó Pinkie.

Rápidamente, dirigió su mirada al joven unicornio blanco de crines rubias y onduladas, él había invocado a esa criatura.

\- ¡Rainbow, mira, es el payaso de la entrada, puede usar la misma magia que Loud!

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! -decía Rainbow. -Pinkie, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- ¡Así es, nosotras nos encargaremos del Pony payaso!

Ambas criaturas se enfrentaban casi entre lanzándose entre ellas mientras Severus intentaba huir a rastras de la pista, en ese momento, Dust y Ruby le cortaron la vía de escape.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacéis?

-Conseguir respuestas. -le decía Dust sujetándole del la camisa con el casco. - ¿Qué demonios pasa en este circo de locos?

\- ¿De locos? Este es mi circo y mi palabra es la ley. -le dijo Severus.

-Amigo, no me obligues a hacerte daño, ¿qué le has hecho a mi amigo?

\- ¿Ese umbro era tu amigo? Oh chico, deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades.

Ante ese comentario, Ruby usó su magia sobre Severus, tirando de su traje.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! -le dijo airada.

\- ¡Vale, vale, vale, usé mi magia de hipnotizador para doblegar su mente a mi voluntad!

\- ¡¿Y dónde le encontraste?!

\- ¡En la jungla, hace dos noches!

-Dust, es hora de hacer entrar en razón a Loud, ya.

Las dos criaturas empezaban a luchar en serio, el transformado Zuk'Baen se enfrentaba al extraño dragón eléctrico, mientras que Fogsun hacia lo imposible para manejar la situación. Zuk'Baen consiguió apartarse de la criatura, empujándola contra Fogsun. En ese momento, y antes de que el dragón del rayo impactase sobre el joven unicornio, Rainbow consiguió salvarle a tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? -preguntaba Rainbow.

-Fogsun, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Yo... Si, muchas gracias a las dos.

Fogsun vio a Zuk'Baen aún sin creérselo.

-Ese umbro, ¿usa mi misma magia?

-Alquimia. -respondía Pinkie mientras le ayuda a levantarse. -Ese Pony es nuestro amigo, o al menos lo era.

\- ¿Vuestro amigo? ¿Puedo saber de donde venís?

-De Equestria. -respondió Rainbow.

\- ¡¿Tan lejos?!

Mamá intentó acercarse a papá, quien aún se quejaba de sus heridas. Jadeaba de dolor y cansancio, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y miraba al suelo mientras su lomo era impregnado en su sangre.

-Loud... Escúchame por favor... -decía mamá.

Jadeando, papá miró hacia mamá, su mirada no parecía cambiar, era como si no nos reconociera.

-Loud, te hemos estado buscando. -le decía mamá. -Apple Core y yo te hemos echado de menos, por favor Loud, déjanos ayudarte...

Papá rugió con fuerza hacia mamá y embistió contra ella, tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Mamá! -decía corriendo hacia ellos.

Como la ultima vez, papá alzó su casco contra mamá, yo estaba lejos como para interponerme como antes, me empezaba a angustiar, quería ayudar y no podía llegar.

\- ¡Papá, para, no papá, por favor!

Sin poder darme cuenta a tiempo, comencé a sentir un enorme calor en mi cuerno mientras corría, cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba entre papá y mamá, y de mis lados brotaban cepas enormes que sujetaban a papá y le inmovilizaban, pero este se zarandeaba y quejaba intentando librarse de ellos.

\- ¿Apple Core? -decía mamá sorprendida.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, miré a mamá con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y los labios temblorosos, mi cuerno estaba brillando de verdad, y a mi lado habían dos círculos de alquimia, de los cuales brotaban las cepas.

-Ma... Mamá... -decía llorando.

-Por Celestia...

Papá seguía rugiendo y gruñendo mientras se zarandeaba, ya no podía aguantarme, no podía seguir mostrándome fuerte, me dolía, dolía mucha verle descontrolado y enloquecido. Golpeé mis cascos entre ellos, cosa que pareció llamar la atención de papá, y al verme mover los cascos parecía calmarle.

No sabía mucho del lenguaje de signos, mamá me había enseñado tres o cuatro frases, pero esta la conocía perfectamente, era "Te quiero, papá"

-Vuelve papá... Por favor... -decía con la cara empapada en lagrimas mientras repetía una y otra vez esa frase con los cascos.

Parecía calmarse, incluso atendía a cada movimiento de mis cascos cerrando sus fauces.

\- ¡Quiero a mi papá de vuelta! -decía rompiendo en llanto. - ¡Por favor, papá!

Pude oír un pequeño sonido como de goteo, y no venia de mis lagrimas. Dirigí la mirada hacia mi frente, y pude ver a mi padre que, aún con la mirada perdida e inexpresiva estaba llorando, sus lagrimas corrían como ríos por su casco y su rostro.

-"A... pple... Co... re..."

Podía oír esas palabras en mi mente.

\- ¿Lo has oído? -me preguntó mamá.

\- ¿Papá?

Poco a poco pude ver como los ojos de papá volvían a verse claros, su mirada inexpresiva cambio a una de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-"Yo... Yo no quería... No podía..."

Mamá le tapó la boca con el casco.

-Ya ha pasado, Loud...

Papá no podía dejar de llorar, mi magia poco a poco se desvanecía, liberándolo, quedándose apoyado en el suelo sobre su panza mientras mamá se mantenía a su lado.

-Ya ha pasado, Loud... De verdad... -decía mamá frotando su morro contra la nuca de papá.

-Papá... -decía colocándole un casco sobre el suyo.

Papá me miró aun con sus ojos entristecidos y húmedos mientras su cuerno centelleaba.

-"Lo siento Apple Core... Yo no quería esto... No quería hacerte llorar..."

\- ¡No pasa nada! -decía abrazando su cuello. - ¡Estás aquí, papá, eso es lo que importa!

Papá guardó silencio, mientras que Zuk'Baen desaparecía por el circulo de alquimia del que había aparecido, dejando solo al dragón de relámpagos, a nuestros amigos, a Severus y Fogsun a un público que miraba como mi mamá y yo abrazábamos a papá. En ese momento, sentí que en mi flanco algo brillaba, papá y mamá se percataron y se quedaron mirando, cuando la luz se disipó, apareció media manzana en forma de corazón rodeado por un circulo de alquimia.

-Apple Core... -decía mamá asombrada.

-Mi... Mi Cutie Mark... -dije asombrada. - ¡Papá, mi Cutie Mark!

Parecía sorprendido, entonces, me empezó a frotar con el morro en la tripa, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Espera, ¿esa potrilla ha llamado papá a ese umbro? -decía Fogsun sin salir de su asombro.

-Al final si que resulta que era Loud. -decía Rainbow.

\- ¡Sabía que si veníamos aquí lo encontraremos! -decía Pinkie.

\- ¿Que lo sabías? Ha sido pura chiripa. -decía Rainbow en respuesta.

-Parece que todo ha ido bien... -dijo Dust con cierto alivio en sus palabras.

En ese momento, pudo ver a Severus arrastrarse por el suelo para escaparse. Llamó la atención de Ruby y, usando su magia, atrapó al unicornio.

\- ¡Oh no, de aquí no te vas! -le dijo Ruby sujetándolo de la cola con su magia.

\- ¡¿Qué haces? Suéltame! -exigía Severus.

-Has utilizado a nuestro amigo para lucrarte, creo que no estas en posición de exigirnos nada. -le decía Dust.

En ese momento, los músicos comenzaron a tocar, captando la atención de todos. Los demás miembros del circo se presentaron de manera espectacular, Fogsun, haciendo uso de su magia, ayudó a resaltar el espectáculo que sus compañeros circenses improvisaban. Tras todo ello, Humming Bird se dejó caer grácilmente delante de todos sus compañeros y saludó al público, quienes empezaron a aplaudir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, querido público! -decía Humming Bird. - ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo, estaremos encantados de recibirles una vez más, no se olviden de recomendarnos a vuestros amigos!

El público se había vuelto loco, aplaudían y silbaban con entusiasmo ante el espectáculo orquestado por la acróbata.

Tras que el público se fuese, mamá curó y vendó la herida del costado de papá, papá no gruñía ni se quejaba, parecía muy cansado y respiraba relajado.

-Ya estás, Loud. -decía mamá. -Con esto la herida se te curará.

Papá resopló un poco y bostezó, realmente estaba muy cansado.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Fogsun? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Creo que estaba con la acróbata. -dijo Dust.

-Iré a verle, para agradecerle la ayuda. Esperadme, ahora vuelvo.

Pinkie fue a buscar a Fogsun tras las telas de la carpa, ahí, podía oír unos ruidos extraños.

\- ¡¿Que vas a qué?!

Pinkie identificó aquella voz, era la de Severus, se asomó y pudo ver a Severus y a Fogsun.

-Repíteme eso, creo que no te he oído bien.

-Por supuesto... -Me largo. -le respondió Fogsun.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! -le dijo Severus. - ¡¿Y a dónde piensas ir?! ¡¿Quien te acogió cuando quedaste huérfano?! ¡¿Quién te dio un techo y comida?!

\- ¡¿Y quien me dio cada latigazo en el lomo hasta que me crujieran los huesos?! -replicó Fogsun. - ¡Te he obedecido cada día de mi vida sin rechistar, pero lo de hoy... Ha sido pasarse demasiado! ¿Usar a una potrilla en un umbro? ¡Eres un monstruo!

El cuerno de Severus comenzó a brillar, alzando su látigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Severus agitó el látigo, apunto de golpear con él sobre la cabeza de Fogsun. Pero en ese momento, uno de los compañeros del joven unicornio blanquecino interceptó el golpe, cosa que impresionó a Fogsun, Pinkie y Severus.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces, Iron Heart?

-Proteger a mi compañero. -respondió aquel enorme y fornido Pony de tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué desacato es este!? -le preguntó Severus indignado. - ¿Piensas desobedecerme igual que ese desertor?

El enorme Pony, no supo que responderle.

-Se acabó, Severus. -decía la voz de Humming Bird.

-Tu... ¿Eres la cabecilla de esta rebelión?

-Estamos cansados de como nos tratas y te desquitas con Fogsun. -respondía una de las gemelas magas. -Deja que se marche.

Fogsun se sintió conmovido por como sus compañeros daban la cara por él.

-Si sigues tratándolo de esa forma, no trabajaremos más. -decía Iron Heart.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? No has muchos circos en Maya, ¿pensáis malvivir de las limosnas de quienes vean vuestros espectáculos callejeros?

En ese momento, Pinkie intervino para decir:

\- ¡¿Por qué no formáis vuestro propio circo?!

Todo el mundo guardó un silencio sepulcral ante la sugerencia de Pinkie, la cosa, es que nadie pensó en que fuera mala idea.

-Claro… -dijo Humming Bird. - ¡Formaremos nuestro propio circo, en donde todos trabajaremos para que sea el mejor!

\- ¡¿Va en serio?! –decía Severus sin creérselo. - ¡¿Pensáis abandonarme después de lo que he hecho por vosotros?!

-Tratarnos como esclavos y pezuñas de obra barata para enriquecerte. –decía Spell, otra de las gemelas magas.

-Estamos artos de ti. –seguía Sorceres, su hermana.

-Sabéis que esto es un motín, ¿no?

-Para nada. –respondió Humming Bird. –Es una rebelión.

Severus dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con Iron Heart, el cual, le dio una coz, echándolo de la carpa. Esto, tomó por sorpresa tanto a Pinkie como a Fogsun.

-Llevabas años deseando esto, ¿verdad, Iron Heart? –preguntaba Fogsun.

El fornido corcel solo se limitó a sonreír de satisfacción.

-Pinkie, ¿es así como te llamas, no? –preguntó Humming.

Pinkie dirigió su mirada a la yegua acróbata.

-Muchas gracias por darnos el valor que necesitábamos para plantarle cara a Severus.

-No ha sido nada, un circo es para que todos se diviertan, si no, ¿qué gracia tendría?

-Cierto.

Humming, dirigió su mirada a Fogsun, quien le miraba con impresión, aún por lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Es cierto que te vas a ir?

Fogsun asintió ante la pregunta.

-Pensé que estaría preparada para el día en que te fueras. –respondió. –Fogsun, has sido como un hijo para todos nosotros.

-Y vosotros como la familia que perdí. –respondió Fogsun.

-Fogsy, allá donde vayas, y como decidas vivir, no te olvides de nosotros, tu familia siempre estará para lo que te haga falta.

A Fogsun casi se le caían las lágrimas de la emoción, realmente veía a cada miembro del circo como su familia, tantos años juntos habían dejado huella en el corazón del joven unicornio blanco.

-Bueno, la cuestión ahora es… ¿a dónde voy?

\- ¡¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?! –intervino Pinkie.

Fogsun, ruborizado, la miró sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Por qué no? Tenemos una misión, y después volveremos a Equestria. Podrías vivir en Ponyville, te encantará, ¡y te montaré una fiesta de bienvenida!

Clamaba Pinkie mientras lanzaba confetis que sacaba de Celestia sabe donde. Fogsun lo pensó un poco, pero aceptó.

\- ¿Por qué no? Después de tanto tiempo trabajando en el circo, ir a un lugar tranquilo no lo veo malo. Muchas gracias, Pinkie.

-Por eso te dije que esta vez habías escogido bien. –decía Humming Bird risueña. –Buena suerte Fogsun, se feliz allá donde vayas.

-Así haré. –dicho esto, Fogsun abrazó a Humming Bird. –Te quiero Humming…

-Y yo a ti, Fogsy… -decía Humming correspondiendo el abrazo.

Tras un tiempo, Pinkie volvió con el grupo acompañado con Fogsun, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a los demás.

\- ¿Qué hace el payaso contigo? –preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¡Oh! Va a venir con nosotros, ha decidido irse a vivir a Equestria.

-Entonces, seremos otro más en el grupo. –dijo Dust. –Me llamo Dust Typhoon, encantado.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash.

-Applejack, y él es Loud Off. –decía mamá señalando a papá.

-Ruby Sparks.

-Apple Core. –dije.

\- ¡Y por supuesto, yo soy Pinkie Pie!

Un poco cortado, Fogsun sonrió y se presentó también.

-Yo soy Fogsun, Fogsun Dremtly.

-En cantado. –decía Ruby. –Espero que seas capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo, nos dirigimos a Kukulcán para tener una audiencia con la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

Fogsun se sorprendió ante el nombre de la diosa.

\- ¿Vais a ver a la diosa?

-Si, necesitamos hablar con ella. –le respondió Rainbow. –Necesitamos que salve a la princesa Celestia, el sol se ha apagado en nuestro reino, y aquí también, por lo que veo.

Fogsun dudó un poco, pero aceptó. Por otra parte, no me importaba ahora muchas cosas, solo quería seguir estando con mi familia, por fin papá había vuelto, había obtenido mi Cutie Mark y ya era capaz de usar la magia de papá. Espero que podamos volver a casa pronto, quiero volver a jugar con mi familia bajo la brillante luz del sol, volver a ver a la abuelita Smith, al tío Big Mac y a las tías Applebloom, Shine y Greeny.


	7. La sonrisa del corazón

La sonrisa del corazón

Unas horas tras alejarnos del circo, empezábamos a sentirnos cansados, Ruby, quien lideraba el grupo, halló un claro para descansar.

-Descansemos aquí, nos vendrá bien parar un momento tras tanto movimiento. -decía Ruby.

-A algunas más que otros. -decía Dust un poco molesto hacia Rainbow.

-Oh... ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? -le dijo Rainbow. -Ya te he dicho que no quería contártelo aún.

Yo aún no entendía que pasaba, no podía decir nada, y no solo por ser mudo, si no por que no sabia como actuar. Applejack hizo que me recostase sobre el suelo, y comenzó a cambiarme el vendaje de la herida del latigazo que recibí.

-Necesito que estés tranquilo, Loud. -me dijo Applejack. -Igual te puede escocer.

Apoyé la cabeza en el suelo, ciertamente, escocía, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que había pasado. Apple Core colocó uno de sus cascos sobre mi morro y miré a sus ojos celestes, aún parecía un poco preocupada, pero parecía comprender que estaba aquí.

-Te pondrás bien, papá.

-Todos parecen cansados, necesito que todos se tranquilicen un poco antes de continuar a Kukulcán -dijo Ruby.

\- ¡Iré a buscar un poco de agua! -decía Pinkie.

-Yo... Yo la acompañaré. -dijo Fogsun.

-Muy bien, gracias chicos.

Pinkie comenzó a alejarse dando saltitos junto al tímido unicornio blanco de crines rubias a rayas.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Dust a Rainbow.

\- ¿"Y bien" qué? -le respondió Rainbow.

\- ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que iba a ser padre?

-Yo... Pues... Tenía pensado decírtelo, pero surgió esta misión y...

-Y no se te ocurrió ni preocuparte siquiera. -decía Dust algo enfadado.

-Dust...

-Déjame un rato tranquilo, Rainbow. -le respondió el pegaso de crines azules. -Necesito tranquilizarme...

Mientras tanto, Pinkie y Fogsun se adentraban en la jungla, esquivando la maleza mientras intentaban hallar aunque fuera un triste riachuelo.

\- ¿Has encontrado agua, Fogsun? -le preguntó Pinkie a su nuevo compañero.

-No, nada... -respondía el joven unicornio mientras buscaba.

Fogsun tropezó y cayó por una pequeña colina hasta caer de morros contra un pequeño río.

\- ¡Oh, lo has encontrado! -decía Pinkie feliz y contenta.

-Eso parece... -decía Fogsun mientras se levantaba y se quitaba un poco del barro de la cara y sus cascos.

\- ¡Rellenemos las cantimploras!

Pinkie comenzó a rellenar las cantimploras casi de inmediato, tarareando un poco mientras lo hacía.

Fogsun, un poco cortado, intentó entablar una conversación con Pinkie.

-Oye, Pinkie. -le dijo. -Háblame de los demás, desde que he llegado a este pintoresco grupo parece que hay un poco de tensión.

-No es tu culpa. -le respondió la Pony rosada. -Desde que ocurrió aquello de que el sol se volvió negro han pasado muchas cosas.

\- ¿Puedes contármelo? -le preguntó. -Aquí en Maya hace unos días que tampoco brilla el sol, ya no sé cuándo es el día nuevo y cuando no.

-Un alicornio llamado Magec Prime apareció en el palacio de la princesa Celestia tras hacer que las sombras se tragasen el sol. -comenzó a explicar. -Loud Off, mi amigo, se puso en medio de una lanza de sombra que iba dirigida a la princesa, así fue como se convirtió en umbro.

-Así que ese umbro se llama Loud Off, ¿y ese nombre? ¿Es que acaso es muy callado? -preguntó acompañando de una pequeña risilla.

-Es mudo.

Las orejas de Fogsun se tensaron de repente.

-N-no sabía.

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco lo sabia cuando lo conocí, y de eso hará ya casi siete años.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de los demás?

\- ¡Claro! Rainbow Dash y Applejack son de mis mejores amigas, aunque, últimamente Applejack esta ocupada con su hija como para estar con todas nosotras. Rainbow parece que esta ahora mismo en una pequeña pelea con Dust, pero en el fondo esos dos se quieren con locura. Ruby es una amiga que todos pensábamos que era una unicornio y realmente Maya es su casa y luego está Dust, que es un pegaso de rescate… ¡Oh! También están Cranky, Lyra, Bon Bon, Berry Punch…

-Vaya... Conoces a muchos Ponys.

\- ¡Eso es por que todos los Ponys son mis amigos! -respondía Pinkie entusiasmada.

Fogsun se vio reacio ante la idea, el pensaba en Pinkie de otra forma, la veía diferente a otras Ponys que había conocido estando en el circo, ella le sacaba la sonrisa que necesitaba, el brillo que le faltaba, en poco tiempo veía a Pinkie como si la necesitase para poder sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow se intentó acercar a Dust, evitando hacer ruido para que no le pillase, pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó.

Rainbow se posó delicadamente en el suelo, y se recostó al lado de Dust.

-Dust... En serio, yo no quería esconderte esto, pero... Desde que comenzamos esta misión, tuve el deber de no abandonar a mis amigas ni a la princesa.

-Al fin de al cabo, ese es tu elemento, ¿no? -le dijo Dust.

Rainbow cruzó la mirada con el pegaso de rescate.

\- ¿Elemento de la lealtad?

Rainbow sonrió ante el comentario de Dust para, seguidamente, asentir.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad sobre este bebé? -le dijo Rainbow. -Hará ya unos años, pero fue mi deseo.

Dust alzó las orejas al oír el comentario de Rainbow.

-El deseo que gané en el torneo de los tres equinos fue formar una familia contigo.

Los ojos rojos de Dust se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba esa respuesta, Rainbow usó su deseo para eso, pudiendo desear entrar en los Wonderbolts deseó formar una familia con él.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Dust.

Esa pregunta dejó perpleja a la joven pegaso cerúlea.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser el nombre de nuestro bebé?

Rainbow se sonrojó y agachó una de sus orejas, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Prisma... Prisma Beam.

Tras un leve silencio, Dust acercó su rostro a la tripa de Rainbow, y la acaricio con el casco.

-Prisma, cariño, soy yo, papá... -decía Dust como un tonto. -Déjame decirte algo, tienes una madre que es una cabezota, una imprudente y un poco arrogante.

Rainbow se empezaba a molestar ante los comentarios de Dust.

-Pero en el fondo no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor para confiar que tu mamá... -decía Dust, cosa que tomó a Rainbow por sorpresa. -Voy a protegeros a ti y a tu madre para que no os pase nada, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, da igual como crezcas, pero se tan fuerte como ella.

Rainbow se ruborizó enormemente, apartando la vista de Dust, quien se le acercó y frotó su cara con la de una sonrojada Rainbow.

-Eres un idiota... -le respondía Rainbow sonriendo.

-Y tu una cabezona...

Yo tenía a Apple Core entre mis cascos durmiendo, la pobrecita estaba muy cansada, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, estaba orgullosa de ella al haber realizado por primera vez su magia de alquimia, un poco pronto, si, pero lo hizo. Ruby parecía un poco preocupada, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos, pero había algo que me inquietaba, así que le pregunté a Applejack.

-"_Applejack_"

-Dime...

-"_¿Cómo es que Ruby tiene alas? ¿Es ahora una princesa alicornio?_"

-Es... Un poco complicado... -dijo Applejack rascándose un poco la nuca. -Resulta que Ruby es natural de Maya, y es hija de una de las guardianas de la diosa Quetzalcoalt. Es una mestiza.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba sorprendido, durante mucho tiempo pensé que Ruby era solo una unicornio normal y corriente, nunca imaginé que tuviera esas enormes alas escondidas bajo aquel zarrapastroso chaleco.

-"_Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui para protegeros_" -le respondí.

-Loud, sabemos que Shade Soul te manipuló para que actuarás como él quería. -decía Applejack. -No te culpamos por lo que pasó la otra noche.

-"_Pero yo si me culpo_" -le respondí. -"_No puedo describir lo que fue verme en esa situación, yo enfrente de las dos, con mi casco levantado... Fue horrible, casi mato a mis dos tesoros más importantes_"

Applejack se ruborizó un poco al oír aquello.

-"_¿Sabes que estaba haciendo con Rarity el día que partimos?_" -le pregunté. -"_Estaba buscándote un vestido como tu regalo de cumpleaños_"

\- ¿Qué...?

-"_Quería algo especial para ti, también buscábamos un vestido que hiciera juego con el tuyo para Apple Core, y ahora, soy un monstruo, y estamos en mitad de la selva de un reino desconocido_"

-Loud... ¿De verdad hiciste eso... Por mi?

Entrecerré los ojos al oír su pregunta, buscando el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas. Podía verme reflejado en ellos, y no era capaz de ver nada mas que un monstruo. Finalmente, asentí. Dejé pasar unos segundos y, de pronto, noté un fuerte abrazo. Miré a Applejack, era ella quien me abrazaba, no sabia que decirle.

-Loud... Eres un idiota... No hacia falta nada de eso. -me dijo. -Y no eres un monstruo... Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en ese pecho... Has pensado en protegernos a todos demasiadas veces, deberías dejar que alguien te proteja.

-"_Una vez dejé que alguien me protegiera... La cosa no acabó bien..._"

\- ¿Qué?

El corazón me dio un vuelco al decir eso, no quería que supiese "aquello".

-"_N-nada, princesa. De verdad_"

-Ahora descansa...

Dicho eso, y con mirada de preocupación, Applejack se apoyó en mi, respirando con tranquilidad. No quería que supiera aquel doloroso recuerdo de mi pasado, no lo iba a permitir.

Mientras tanto, Fogsun seguía escuchando atentamente todo lo que Pinkie le contaba de sus incontables amigas y amigos, empezando a sentirse un poco afligido, considerando que no tenia ninguna cualidad que le fuera a permitir destacar entre todos aquellos Ponys que conocía.

-…Y luego, aquella noche, en la que hubo una fiesta para la princesa Luna en la que preparé una gran fuente de chocolate y...

-Esto… Pinkie... Quiero preguntarte una cosa. -decía Fogsun.

Pinkie quedó extrañada ante las palabras del joven unicornio blanco.

\- ¿Qué piensas de mi?

\- ¿Que qué pienso? -Pinkie se llevó el casco al mentón, pensando un poco. -Pienso que deberías poner un poco mas de diversión a tu vida. -le respondió. -Seguro que así muchos Ponys querrán ser tus amigos.

-No, no, Pinkie… No te preguntaba eso… Yo… Quería saber… En fin… Digamos… Qué… Una opinión más… personal…

\- ¿Más personal? No sé de que me hablas.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Pinkie se quedó muda ante la pregunta del unicornio blanco, nunca había pensado en gustarle a alguien y, sinceramente, ver a Pinkie con pareja sería realmente extraño, por no decir digno de verse.

-Eh... Yo...

-Pinkie, desde que me viste a los ojos y dijiste que no era feliz en mi trabajo, sentí algo. -continuó Fogsun. -Sentí algo que... Deja que te cuente una historia. Fuí encontrado cerca de un incendio por Humming Bird cuando era un potrillo, parece ser que mis padres murieron en él, ella me crió y me educó junto a los demás miembros del circo, el resto es historia, hasta hace horas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Nunca he sido… me he sentido feliz… Nunca he reído de corazón… como haces tu.

Esa respuesta dejó en sorprendida a Pinkie.

-He reído, pero nunca desde el corazón, como tu dices. -continuó Fogsun. -Cuando dijiste aquellas palabras antes de entrar en la carpa, entendí casi de inmediato lo que quiste decirme. No, no era feliz en lo que hacia, pero no podía dejar a mi familia, a todos aquellos que me habían cuidado.

-Fogsun...

-Pinkie Pie… Te lo suplico… Ayúdame a sonreír desde el corazón. –le pidió Fogsun. –No me deje solo… Te necesito

Pinkie le abrazó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Fogsun, te prometo que encontraré la forma de hacerte sonreír de verdad. -le dijo. -No te pienso dejar solo, y haré todo lo posible por hacer que sonrías.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Es una Pinkie-promesa. -respondió Pinkie.

Sin darse cuenta, Fogsun empezó a sonreír por las palabras de Pinkie, pero no sabia si era una sonrisa desde el corazón o no.

-Volvamos con los demás, deben de esperar el agua.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Al rato, Fogsun y Pinkie acabaron llegando junto a los demás, estaban un poco manchados de barro, pero con las cantimploras llenas de agua.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! -decía Pinkie.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? -preguntó Ruby. -Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿por qué estáis llenos de barro?

-Una simple caída... -decía Fogsun haciendo uso de su magia sobre las cantimploras, repartiéndolas. -Pero al menos encontrado el agua.

Todos tomamos una cantimplora. Dust tomó la suya y se la dio a Rainbow.

-Toma tu primero, las dos lo necesitáis ahora. -le dijo.

Ruborizada, Rainbow aceptó.

-No te acostumbres a mimarme. -le respondió Rainbow. -En cuanto el bebé nazca no dejaré que te pongas tonto.

\- ¡Jeje! De acuerdo, campeona.

\- ¡Uh, Uh! ¿Ha pasado algo mientras no estábamos? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Digamos que lo hemos hablado. -dijo Rainbow.

Tomé la cantimplora y se la di a Applejack, quien la tomó, entonces, despertó a Apple Core, toqueteando su flanco de la pequeña que dormitaba entre mis cascos delanteros.

-Apple Core, despierta, tienes que tomar un poco de agua. -le decía Applejack.

-Mmm... Jo... Mamá... Quiero dormir... -decía Apple Core medio dormida.

La toqueteé un poco con el morro, haciendo que se levantara, la pobrecilla se tambaleaba aun dormida, bostezando prolongadamente.

-Vamos, bebe un poco. -le decía acercándole la cantimplora.

Nuestra pequeña dio unos pocos tragos y se separó de la cantimplora, aún estaba medio dormida, buscando sitio para dormir ahora en los cascos de su madre.

-Mamá... ¿Ya puedo protegeros a ti y a papá?

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta de Apple Core, mirando con interés.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Apple Core volvió a bostezar.

-Por que por fin puedo usar la alquimia como papá y las tías Shine y Greeny. -respondió la pequeña potranca.

Una vez más, quedé sorprendido por mi propia hija.

-Siempre me estáis protegiendo, y yo no podía... -decía Apple Core bostezando. -Ahora... -la pequeña comenzó a sonreír. -Puedo protegeros a los dos...

Me enternecí ante las palabras de Apple Core, no esperaba ese discurso mientras andaba aún dormida. Applejack me miró mientras nuestra pequeña se quedaba dormida entre los cascos de su madre.

-"_¿A qué ha venido eso?_" -le pregunté.

-Cuando te fuiste, Apple Core pensó que era culpa suya. -me respondió Applejack. -Piensa que... Si aquella vez nos hubiera protegido mejor, no te habrías marchado.

Seguí sin saber que responder, muchas cosas rondaban mi cabeza en ese momento, la posesiones, mi transformación... Y ahora mi hija. No sé si podré protegerlos a todos, solo deseo que esta pesadilla termine de una vez, deseo volver a casa, y disfrutar de un baño de sol en las colinas de Ponyville.


	8. El equs'ngel beato

**El equs'ngel beato**

Tras un par de días andando por la selva, encontramos una parte de la jungla en la que los árboles eran inmensos, altos y muy anchos, pero aun así, conseguíamos vislumbrar ya la pirámide de Kukulcán.

-¡Parece que ya estamos cerca de la pirámide! -decía Rainbow alzando el vuelo levemente.

-¿Habéis visto esos enorme árboles? -preguntó Applejack. -Por todos los Ponys, si tuviéramos manzanos como dos en casa, seríamos los distribuidores número uno de manzanas en toda Equestria.

-Siempre habláis de ese sitio, Equestria. -decía Fogsun. -La verdad es que me gustaría conocerlo.

-¡Oh, te encantará! -le dijo Pinkie. -¡No hay tantos árboles como aquí, pero es muy verde, con árboles llenos de verdes hojas...!

-Lo entendemos, Pinkie... -decía Dust.

De pronto, comencé a sentir un extraño ruido cerca, movía mis orejas y alcé un poco la cabeza, intentando escuchar aquel sonido.

-¿Papá? -decía Apple Core viéndome un poco a la defensiva.

Gruñí levemente, todos me miraron y observaron hacia dónde veía. Todo parecía en calma.

-Loud, no hay nada. -decía Ruby. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¡Espera un momento, Ruby! -dijo Applejack. -Si Loud ha escuchado algo, apuesto mis crines a que hay algo oculto.

-Bueno, en eso debo darte la razón. -dijo Ruby. -Dust, acompáñame, tal vez haya algún sirviente de Shade observándonos.

-Vamos.

Ruby y Dust alzaron el vuelo, elevándose a las copas de los árboles, buscando entre las frondosas ramas si era verdad lo que decía. Dust se acercó a la primera rama que observó, apartó un poco de las hojas y no había nada.

-Por aquí nada. -decía Dust.

-Por aquí tampoco. -decía Ruby. -Sigue comprobando, debemos fiarnos del oído de Loud.

Un repentino zumbido interrumpió a Ruby. Fue rápido y penas apreciable, pero se escuchaba cerca.

-¿Qué... Ha sido eso? -dijo Dust. -Ha sido demasiado ruido para un simple insecto.

-Y ha sonado demasiado cerca.

Volví a escuchar aquel fugaz zumbido que rompía la calma del lugar. Moví mis cascos delanteros esperando que entendieran lo que quería decir. Applejack fue la única que me entendió.

-¡Chicos, salid de ahí! -dijo.

Pero antes de que Ruby y Dust pudieran actuar a tiempo, cientos de rápidas sombras saltaban entre las copas de los árboles, acompañadas de un incesante zumbido, aprecian moscas o abejas gigantes.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! ¡¿Criaturas del Xibalba?! -preguntó Dust sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento, una serie de lanzas rodearon a Ruby y a Dust, las sombras se detuvieron y dejaron ver a los dueños de los incesantes zumbidos. Se trataban de pegasos, Ponys pegasos con alas de libélula y ojos compuestos, las crines de sus colas imitaban a la cola de las mismas. Parecían nerviosos y muy agresivos.

-¿Quiénes sois? -preguntó uno de los extraños pegasos a Dust entre siseos.

-Solo somos viajeros. -respondió. -Tenemos la misión de ver a Quetzalcoalt.

-¡Nadie ve a la diosa! -respondió una de las soldados.

-Comandante Dragonfly. -decía uno de los soldados al extraño pegaso que apuntaba a Dust con su lanza. -Hay un umbro entre ellos.

-¡¿Un umbro?!

El líder del grupo dirigió su mirada hacia mí, quien, al igual que los demás, mirábamos sorprendidos a los extraños pegasos.

-¡Matad a ese umbro, y atrapad a esos intrusos!

Algunos de los pegasos se comenzaron a abalanzar contra nosotros, pero no nos quedamos quietos. Fogsun usó su magia para lanzar relámpagos desde su cuerno, impactando contra unos pocos de los soldados, Pinkie los esquivaba saltando mientras que Rainbow volaba todo lo rápido que podía.

-¡Rainbow! -decía Dust intentando ir por ella.

El pegaso que le señalaba con su lanza le detuvo.

-Quietecito donde te vea...

-¡Dejadnos en paz! No hemos hecho nada. -reclamó Dust.

-Habéis entrado en nuestro territorio en plena crisis, es más que suficiente.

Mientras tanto, aquellos pegasos se lanzaban contra Applejack, quienes los repelía a base de coces y un poco de mi ayuda, usando mi magia para hacer brotar del aire círculos de alquimia, brotando de ellos raíces que golpeaban a los pegasos.

-¡¿Eso es...?! -decía uno de los soldados. -¡Comandante, ese umbro usa magia de materialización!

-¡¿Un usuario?! -preguntó asombrado. -¿Habéis traído a un umbro usuario contra nosotros? No cabe duda de que trabajáis para Magec Prime.

-Si apartas esa lanza te lo puedo explicar, no estamos con ese desgraciado.

-¡Mientes! -replicó el comandante. -¡Soldados, apresadlos!

En ese momento, Ruby extendió sus alas y alzó la voz.

-¡Parad!

Con su grito y la extensión de sus alas, del cuerno de Ruby comenzó a emanar una cegadora luz que cegó a aquellos extraños pegasos libélulas, haciéndome algo de daño. Los soldados, impresionados, centraron su atención en Ruby, quien volaba entre todos.

-Es una equs'ngel... -decía el comandante.

-Una equs'ngel... -decían los soldados impresionados.

Todos quedamos mirando a Ruby, quien se mostraba serie. Finalmente, se dirigió al comandante.

-Avisa a Sirius Major. -le dijo. -Tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente.

-¿Quién me busca? -decía una voz joven pero firme.

Los soldados se disiparon, y de las ramas, apareció un extraño Pony. Se parecía mucho en tamaño y proporción a Ruby, solo que su cuerno era más largo, y sus patas traseras no eran de Pony, si no de lobo. Poseía una Cutie Mark única, la constelación del Can Mayor rodeado de una aureola, ¿sería esa la razón por el nombre que tenía?

El equs'ngel se posó una gruesa rama frente a Ruby.

-Vaya... Ruby Sparks... ¿Así que me andabas buscando? -le dijo.

-Sirius... No has cambiado en absoluto, sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre. -respondía Sirius. -Será un placer recibirte en mi templo, si tanto quieres hablar.

-¿De verdad vas a escucharme? -preguntó Ruby posándose en una rama.

-Aunque seas una mestiza tienes sangre de equs'ngel, tienes mi atención. -decía Sirius alzando el vuelo. -Atrapad a ese umbro y asegurad que no use su magia.

Aquella orden tonos trajo por sorpresa. Los pegaso libélula se abalanzaron contra mi, colocándome una especie de cadena al cuello que me impedía usar magia a la vez que ataban mi cuello con varias sogas.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! -decía Applejack.

-¡Soltadlo! -seguía Fogsun.

-¡Papá! -dijo Apple Core.

Gruñí y me retorcí varias veces, pero los pegasos alzaban el vuelo y tiraban de las cuerdas, asfixiándome.

-¡Le estáis haciendo daño! -decía Dust.

-No sé de que os quejáis, es un umbro.

-¡Es mi papá! -le respondió Apple Core mientras su cuerno se iluminaba.

-Pequeña, no molestes. -dijo Sirius.

-No has cambiado, dices ser un ser superior, pero no dejas de menospreciar a todos los seres vivos. -dijo Ruby.

Sirius la miró, entre ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes mientras sus alas se tensaban.

-Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente, así que terminemos esto. -le dijo Ruby. -No tengo ninguna gana de permanecer en tu territorio.

-En mi templo. -le dijo. -Escoltad a los intrusos a un comedor del poblado, y encerrad al umbro.

Comenzaron a tirar de las cuerdas que me sujetaban, obligándome a andar mientras qmi familia y amigos veían como me llevaban.

-¡Papá! -decía Apple Core.

En ese momento, Applejack la sujetó y tiró de ella hasta juntarla a su pecho.

-¡Se llevan a papá!

-Tranquila Apple Core. -le dijo Applejack. -Te prometo que papá volverá.

-¡Vamos, anda, maldito umbro! -decía un soldado mientras tiraba de las cuerdas de mi cuello.

Sumiso, obedecí. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que contenerme, pero al menos protegería a mis amigos de alguna forma.

-¡Loud! -decía Applejack. -¡Mantente fuerte!

Asentí mientras me llevaban, resignándome.

-¡Mamá, ¿por qué no has ayudado a papá?! -le preguntó Apple Core.

-Pequeña, si hubiéramos hecho algo, habría sido peor. -le respondió Fogsun. -Tu madre ha hecho lo mejor.

-¡Pero...!

-Apple Core. -le dijo Rainbow. -Estamos debemos hacer lo que ese equs'ngel quiere... Por ahora...

-¡Estoy harta! -dijo Apple Core. -¡Desde que llegamos a Maya papá ha estado pasándolo mal!

-¡Apple Core! -le decía Ruby desde las alturas.

La pequeña y los demás la miraron a Ruby. Bajó al suelo y se posó cerca de ellos.

-Me las arreglaré para que Sirius suelte a Loud y me escuche, por el momento... Haced lo que diga.

-Pero Ruby, ¿estarás bien? -preguntó Rainbow. -No parece que le caigas bien.

Ruby no dijo nada.

-Si las cosas salen mal... Tendremos que pelear... -dijo. -Yo abriré camino si lo necesitamos.

Ruby empezó a alejarse, siendo guiada por los pegasos. Mientras tanto, el grupo fue llevado a una gran sala circular con una enorme mesa que rodeaba una hoguera.

-Sentaros... Ahora mismo os ofreceremos comida... -decía uno de los soldados.

-No son nada divertidos estos soldados. -decía Pinkie. -Son unos aguafiestas.

-Hasta en el circo había mejor ambiente que aquí. -continuó Fogsun. -Ese tal Sirius... ¿Qué era? Tenía alas y patas de otra criatura, tal vez de perro

-Un equs'ngel. -contestó Dust.

-¿Qué?

-No sabemos que son exactamente. -respondió Rainbow. -Pero parece ser que son los servidores de la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

-Además de que parecen no ser solo Ponys. -continuó Applejack. -Hasta lo que hemos visto, tienen partes de otras criaturas, son capaces de reproducirse, y tienen casi tanto poder y autoridad como las princesas.

-No me gusta que hayan Ponys con tanto poder, y menos dioses que se los concedan. -declaró Fogsun.

Apple Core estaba enfurruñada en la mesa, no le hacía gracia tener que aguantarse el ver sufrir a su padre.

-Sé que estás molesta con lo ocurrido. -le dijo Applejack. -Pero confía en mí.

-Si en ti confío, mamá. -le dijo Apple Core. -En quienes no confío son en esos Ponys.

-Por favor, perdónanos. -decía una pequeña voz.

Sorprendía, Apple Core miró a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie hasta que miró a su lado bajo la silla. Ahí había una pequeña potrilla lila de brillantes ojos verdosos y cristalinos, y con una especie de caparazón de mariquita en su lomo.

-Por favor, perdónanos. -repetía. -Hace mucho no éramos así.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Apple Core.

-¡Europa! -decía otra Pony bastante similar que se acercaba volando.

Las alas de aquella Pony eran las de una mariquita. En cuanto se posó, sus frágiles alas se ocultaron bajo su caparazón.

-Lo siento mucho. -dijo. -Mi hijita es algo curiosa, y siempre anda disculpándose.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Applejack.

-Me llamo Antares. -respondió la Pony. -Y esta es Europa, mi niña.

-¿Por qué se disculpaba? -preguntó Apple Core.

Ambas callaron un momento.

-Por el comportamiento de nuestros soldados. -respondió Antares. -Solo siguen las órdenes de nuestro protector.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a ese tipo? -preguntó Rainbow. -¡Nos ha tratado como a basura!

-Por favor... Si supierais la historia... -decía Antares. -Desde que el sol se volvió oscuro, Sirius se ha vuelto muy receloso, no se fía de nadie, solo quiere protegernos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -dijo Dust.

-Parece que le conoces bastante bien. -dijo Fogsun.

Antares silenció un poco, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-Por qué Sirius Major... es mi marido.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello.

-Por favor, no se enfaden con papá. -decía la pequeña Europa. -Solo quiere protegernos.

-¡Pero ha encerrado a mi papá! -gritó Apple Core. -¡Quiero que deje de pasarlo mal!

-¡Apple Core! -le decía Applejack.

La pequeña agacho las orejas y la cabeza, a la vez que hacía que su cola rodease sus patas.

-Perdonadla... -decía acariciando la cabeza de Apple Core. -Quiere demasiado a su padre.

-La comprendo, Europa es igual.

-¿Saben a dónde se ha llevado a Loud? -preguntó Pinkie.

-A los calabozos de su templo. -respondió Antares.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Sirius, Ruby esperaba paciente a que Sirius se dignase a aparecer en la sala donde habían preparado una enorme mesa con manjares, ella se mostraba firme, al otro lado de la mesa. Al rato, Sirius se presentó al otro lado de la mesa, agitando un poco sus alas y su cola.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que te dignaras a aparecer, Sirius. -le decía Ruby.

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un poblado que proteger. -le respondió el equs'ngel. -Tu huiste de Maya, nosotros permanecimos aquí.

-Yo me fui para vivir una vida entre los Ponys. -respondió Ruby.

-Escapaste de tu deber como equs'ngel. -dijo Sirius.

-Y aquí estoy ahora, para cumplir mi deber y salvar Equestria.

-¿Equestria? ¡¿En serio te preocupas más por ese reino que por el que te vio nacer?!

-Es mi hogar, ahí tengo amigos.

-¡Aquí está toda tu familia!

-¡Y ahí toda mi vida! ¡Mis amigos, todos dependen de esta misión! Magec ha puesto en peligro la vida de Celestia.

Aquello sorprendió a Sirius.

-¿De qué conoces a Celestia? -le preguntó.

-¿Conoces el árbol de la armonía?

-Así es... Las deidades lo conocemos.

Ruby se llevó el casco al pecho.

-Soy Ruby Sparks, mestiza de una equs'ngel y un unicornio, y elemento de la armonía de la Templanza.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a Sirius.

-Cría que solo eran seis elementos de la armonía, no siete.

-Son diez, hasta hace casi siete años brotaron cuatro más, Templanza, Corazón, Unidad e Ilusión, esos son los nuevos elementos, y aquí en Maya hay presentes otros cinco presentes.

-¿Cinco más? ¡¿Quiénes?! -exigió Sirius.

-Menos la pequeña y el unicornio blanco que nos acompañaban, todos los somos.

-¿Todos? ¿Incluido ese asqueroso umbro?

-¡Él no es un umbro, es uno de mis mejores amigos! -respondió Ruby. -Se convirtió en umbro tratando de proteger a Celestia cuando Magec casi la mata.

-Ya veo... Lo siento por él, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Pero... Y la diosa? Estoy seguro de Quetzalcoalt...

-¡No nombres a madre, no tienes ningún derecho a nombrarla!

El grito de Sirius retumbó en la sala, imponiendo su autoridad ante Ruby, quien seguía guardando las formas ante él.

Mientras tanto, seguía en los calabozos, con aquella cadena rodeando mi cuerno, aquella cosa no me permitía usar magia, me sentía como un inútil. Los soldados se habían ido de su puesto, creían que, estando imposibilitado, no sería una amenaza para ellos.

Tras un rato, oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi celda, vi unos extraños cascos que salían de debajo de una larga capa. Extrañado, gruñí levemente, pero entonces, lo que pasó me trajo desprevenido, la cadena que rodeaba mi cuerno fue rodeada con un aura blanquecina, haciendo que está se soltase. Otra figura se acercó a la primera, era más o menos del mismo tamaño, y sujetó la puerta con un casco igual al de la primera, este último abrió la puerta de mi calabozo, ofreciéndome una salida. No supe qué decir.

-Ven con nosotros. -dijo una voz femenina tras la capucha.

Desconfíe un poco.

-¿Vienes de parte Celestia, verdad?

Volví a sorprenderme al oírlos, así que, casi sin poder evitarlo, asentí. Los dos se destaparon, y mi sorpresa. Aquellos Ponys no parecían exactamente Ponys, era como ciervos, la yegua poseía dos enormes bultos sobre su cabeza, mientras que el semental, poseía una cornamenta.

-Tranquilo, somos amigos. -dijo la extraña yegua-cierva. -Venimos de parte de nuestro protector, Dawn Eclipse. Somos amigos.

No supe qué decir, estaba muy sorprendido.

-Si sigues la escalera hasta el final, llegarás al pasillo y a partir de de ahí puedes salir del calabozo. -decía el corcel-ciervo. -Ve con cuidado, Sirius se ha vuelto muy quisquilloso. Ahora vendremos con nuestro protector.

-"_¿Quienes sois? ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado?_" -les pregunté.

Se sorprendieron un poco al oír mi voz en su mente.

-"_Disculpad, soy mudo, y esta es la única manera que tengo de "hablar" "_. -les dije.

-Oh... En tal caso... Soy Cosmos Seeker. -dijo el corcel. -Por qué la vida de la diosa peligra.

Me sorprendí al oír esas palabras.

-Veo que también eres consciente... El sol negro no fue un evento que debilitó solo a Celestia, si no también a la diosa.

-La otra noche, o día, avistamos la activación del portal al otro lado de Maya. -decía la Pony-cierva. -Creímos que se trataban de refuerzos de Equestria.

-"_No vais mal encaminados, pero vinimos para salvar a Calestia_" -dije. -"_No teníamos constancia de que a la diosa también..._"

-No hay tiempo para hablar. -me dijo Cosmos. -Debemos movernos. Mejor síguenos.

Los dos Ponys tomaron el liderazgo y yo, confuso por lo que estaba pasando, los seguí por los pasillos de los calabozos. No había ningún guardia, era muy extraño que no me mantuvieran vigilado.

-Pearl, ¿vamos por buen camino? -preguntó cosmos a su compañera.

-Si, es todo este pasillo, a la derecha y todo recto.

-"¿Cómo os habéis colado?" -les pregunté.

-Nos hemos estado ocultando entre las sombras del calabozo, así no nos encontrarían. -decía Pearl.

-Pese a que los pegasos de Maya tienen la mejor vista del reino, no ven bien en las sombras. -me explicó Cosmos.

En la esquina, cosmos se chocó con uno de los guardias del calabozo, un mediano pegaso-libélula que parecía dirigirse a mi celda.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?!

Al percatarse de mi presencia, el guardia se alteró.

-¡El umbro ha escapado! -decía aquel soldado -¡Dad la alarma!

El guardia no dudó ni un segundo en dar la alarma a los demás, de pronto, campañas empezaron a sonar, cosa que nos alertó a mí y a mis compañeros de escape.

El sonido de la alarma alcanzó al salón de Sirius y en donde se encontraban mis amigos.

-La alarma... Ese umbro ha escapado. -dijo Sirius...

-Déjale en paz, Sirius, mi amigo ya ha sufrido demasiado. -le pidió Ruby.

-¡Ni hablar! -le respondió Sirius extendiendo sus alas. -¡Guardias, apresad a ese umbro!

Mientras tanto en el salón, mis amigos eran sorprendidos por el sonido de la alarma.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! -decía Pinkie mientras jugueteaba con la alarma, imitando su sonido.

-Parece una alarma. -decía Rainbow.

-Lo es. -respondió Antares. -Parece que vuestro amigo ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Applejack.

-¿Escapado? -preguntó Dust.

Applejack salió corriendo hacia la puerta, donde empezó a empujar para abrirla.

-¡Applejack, ¿qué haces?! -decía Dust sorprendido.

-¡¿A ti qué te parece?! -le preguntó. -¡Voy a ayudarle!

Applejack estaba lista para patear la puerta, en el momento en que dio el impacto, pudo ver que Apple Core la ayudó a derribar la puerta, coceando la puerta con sus pequeñas patas traseras, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Apple Core... -decía Applejack.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar a papá! -le respondió. -¡Soy también una Apple!

-¡Así se habla! -decía Applejack acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña.

-¡Dejémonos de carantoñas! -decía Rainbow. -¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo!

Corrí junto a mis nuevos amigos hasta que llegamos a la salida, pero nada más salir nos vimos emboscados por aquel "enjambre" de pegasos libélulas, apuntándonos con sus lanzas. Dragonfly lideraba el grupo a los soldados, los cuales, esperaban.

-¡Alto! Estáis bajo arresto. -dijo. -Vaya... Si están aquí los siervos de Dawn Eclipse.

-General Dragonfly. -decía Cosmos. -Escúchame, este umbro viene desde Equestria, viene a ver y a hablar con la diosa.

-¡¿Quién menciona en vano el nombre de la diosa?! -decía una voz familiar.

Tras la voz, Sirius Major apareció desde el cielo, dejándose caer entre nosotros y los soldados. Tras levantar su rostro, el equs'ngel nos observó, mirando con cierta irascibilidad a los venados.

-Vosotros... Los protegidos de Dawn... ¡¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?!

-Hemos venido a recibir a los visitantes del reino de Equestria. -respondía Pearl.

-¡Sois traidores a nuestro reino! -les volvió a gritar mientras su cuerno se iluminaba.

-¡Alto! -decía una voz familiar.

De pronto, delante de los soldados apareció un círculo de alquimia, y de este empezaron a brotar varias lianas que los sujetaban fuertemente, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Sirius.

-Tu... ¡Maldito umbro, ¿has hecho esto?!

-¡He sido yo! -dijo otra voz familiar.

A medida que los soldados caían, podía ver a mis amigos, y a Apple Core sobre el lomo de su madre haciendo brillar su cuerno con fuerza, ella había hecho aparecer las lianas de aquel círculo de alquimia.

-¿Vosotros? Se suponía que estabais en el salón. -decía Sirius. -¿Se supone que estáis todos contra la diosa?

-¡Señor Sirius, se equivoca! -le decía Dust.

-Hemos venido para ayudar tanto a Equestria como Maya. -dijo Rainbow.

-¡Basta!

De pronto, Sirius alzó el vuelo y lanzó su magia contra mis amigos y familia. Corrí y corrí para interponerme entre su magia y ellos pero, en ese momento, un escudo de luz se interpuso entre nosotros y el impacto, protegiendo a los soldados de la ira de Sirius.

Cuando el humo se disipó Sirius quedó perplejo, no esperaba vernos entero.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-He sido yo. -decía otra voz familiar.

Alzamos la vista al cielo y vimos a Ruby, que revoleteaba mientras hacía uso de su magia. Tras cumplir su cometido, levantó el escudo.

-Ya basta Sirius, escúchanos y deja de ser un cabezota. -dijo Ruby.

-¡Jamás, antes prefiero ser devorado por las criaturas de Xibalba!

-Ya es suficiente. -decía una voz potente que parecía resonar por todas partes.

Todos estábamos mirando en todas direcciones y, de pronto, Sirius se mostraba nerviosos.

-Dawn Eclipse... -decía el equs'ngel. -¡Manifiéstate!

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, y las estrellas comenzaban a arremolinarse, creando un torbellino que descendía hasta la tierra. Cuando el torbellino impactó, el cielo nocturno se fundió con él, y del mismo comenzó a aparecer un gran figura. Cuando se dejó ver, pudimos apreciar el enorme cuerpo de un alicornio de cascos y puntas de alas negras, parecía muy mayor, y tenía una ondulante crin del cual se podía ver el cielo moverse en él, y una Cutie Mark de un sol tapado por una media luna.

Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en el joven y salvaje equs'ngel, paralizándolo.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Sirius. -decía aquel equs'ngel mayor y misterioso. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abuses de tu poder? Estás tentando demasiado a tu suerte.

-¿Abusar de mi poder? -dijo con cierta irascibilidad. -¡Hago lo que está en mis cascos para proteger a los míos!

El enorme equs'ngel suspiró un poco.

-Has encarcelado a un umbro inocente, encerrado a tus invitados en una habitación vigilada, y has intimidado a la hija de Sacred Lullaby. -enumera Dawn Eclipse.

Sirius no dijo nada.

-¿Entiendes la gravedad de tus actos? -le preguntó.

-Como odio que siempre tengas razón.

-Se llaman siglos de sabiduría. -le respondió. -Ahora vete, Antares te espera.

-Mi esposa... Antares... Oh... Europa, hija mía... Os he descuidado...

Sirius se alejó caminando buscando a su esposa y su pequeña hija, por otro lado, Dawn se nos acercó mientras Ruby se posaba en el suelo. Nos miró con porte señorial y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa bajo sus viejos y cansados ojos.

-Así que sois de Equestria, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Soy viejo, no estúpido. -dijo con una leve risa.

Tras eso, Dawn me dirigió la mirada.

-Pobre joven... Así que... ¿Acabaste así tras proteger a Celestia?

Me sorprendí que lo supiera, pero asentí de todas formas.

-¿Cómo sabe esas cosas? -preguntó Fogsun.

-Un joven escéptico pero curioso, me gusta. -dijo. -Conozco a Celestia desde que era casi más pequeña en tamaño que Sirius, esa joven potrilla tiene la capacidad de atraer los problemas.

-Eso no responde a nuestra pregunta. -dijo Applejack.

-Cierto, cierto. -dijo. -Lo sé por qué siempre velo por la seguridad de las hermanas. -dijo. -Mientras que en Equestria las hermanas son las que controlan el Sol y la Luna, yo las veo y protejo a través de ello. Aún recuerdo esos mil años que Luna dormitaba en la luna... Parecía tan tranquila... Tan incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie... ¡Divago, perdón!

-¿Podría responder de una vez? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Si, por supuesto. Lo de vuestro amigo... No es el primer caso de un umbro que me encuentro. -dijo. -Muchos fueron convertidos en ellos por alguna culpa que les carcome el corazón.

Volvió a dirigirme la mirada.

-Joven, deberías liberarte de la culpa que tanto te corroe.

Asustado, di un par de pasos atrás. Todos me miraban extrañados ante mi comportamiento, solía ser calmado y afrontaba las dificultades, pero era como si no quisiera afrontar ese problema.

-¿Loud? -decía Ruby. -¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Loud, si es por lo de mi ojo, no te preocupes, no eras tú.

-Si es por lo del circo, tampoco pasa nada, Severus se merecía que le atacases después de cómo te trataba. –dijo Fogsun

-Si es por lo de las ruinas, te perdono, papá. -dijo Apple Core. -No eras tu.

Empezaba a agazaparme sobre mi, temblando, mi larga cola temblaba como una hoja ante el imponente huracán.

-No es nada de eso, ¿verdad? -me dijo Applejack.

La miré preocupado, deseaba llorar y huir de ahí.

-Loud... -decía extendiendo su pata hacia mi. -La otra vez me dijiste que una vez dejaste que alguien te protegiera, pero que la cosa no acabó bien.

La miré asustado.

-Loud, ¿es eso lo que te inquieta?

No pude evitar asentirle.

-¿Qué fue? Sea lo que sea te ayudaremos.

-"_No podéis ayudarme_" -dije. -"_Jamás voy a librarme de mi carga_"

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. -volvió a decirme Applejack. -Por favor, Loud...

Me levanté cabizbajo y, tomando aire, decidí desvelarlo, todos me miraban tantos, incluida nuestra pequeña hija.

-"_... Yo maté a mi padre_" –decía con una lágrima recorriendo mi rostro.


	9. El fuego y la escarcha

El fuego y la escarcha.

Mis amigos y familia no parecían dar crédito a lo que habían "oído" de mi, aquellas palabras aún retumbaban en sus mentes como un repetitivo eco en la lejanía.

-"_...Yo maté a mi padre_"

Nadie podía creérselo, ¿quién podía imaginar que un Pony mudo, que habían conocido desde hace tiempo, calmado y voluntarioso, fuera capaz de ocultar ese secreto? Los miré un par de veces, estaban atónitos y boquiabiertos, era como si no me creyeran.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! -dijo Rainbow Dash sin creérselo.

No repetí mi respuesta anterior.

-¡Tú no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca, menos a tu padre! -le respondió Dust.

-Bueno, yo no lo conozco tanto como vosotros. -dijo Fogsun. -Yo no puedo opinar...

-Pero Loud, tú eres el Pony más tranquilo y bueno que conozco. -dijo Pinkie.

-"_Eso demuestra lo realmente poco que me conocéis_". -respondí apartándome.

-¡Alto ahí! -dijo Applejack deteniéndome con su casco contra mi pecho. -¡No me creo ni una palabra de lo que dices!

Al verla mis orejas cayeron, mentiría si dijera que no me asusté, ver a Applejack enfadada era peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, era muy peligrosa.

-¡¿Qué mataste a tu padre?! ¡Eso es mentira! -repitió.

No dije nada, Applejack bajo la mirada al suelo, parecía temblar.

-Tu no eres un asesino... -dijo.

-Mamá... -decía Apple Core preocupada.

-Yo sé que ese no eres tú.

-"_Applejack..._"

Dawn Eclipse carraspeó ligeramente.

-Será mejor que os lleve a mi poblado, es el más cercano a Kukulcán, está justo al lado. -nos dijo. -Pero antes...

Dawn se aproximó ha Cosmo y Pearl.

-Cosmo, Pearl, gracias por vuestra ayuda. Antes de volver, decidle a Sirius que necesito que vaya a la pirámide, ¿lo haréis?

-Desde luego, mi señor. -dijo Pearl. -Faltaría más.

Los dos Ponys-ciervo se alejaron de nosotros y, a la vez, Dawn se nos acercaba.

-Es hora de partir...

De repente, su melé empezó a crecer y a cubrirnos por completo en un manto nocturno, sentimos como una enorme fuerza se cernía sobre nosotros, era como si nos tirase pero sin movernos del sitio. A los pocos minutos, el manto se levantó de nosotros, lo que vimos a continuación, nos sorprendió; nos vimos rodeados de varios Ponys como Pearl y Cosmo, todos eran medio ciervos, los sementales eran más oscuros y tenían motas más claras sobre su lomo y un par de cuernos más grandes que las de las yeguas, mientras que estas eran más claras y tenían espesas melenas. Nos miraban con entusiasmo y curiosidad, era como si nunca hubieran visto a Ponys normales.

-Bienvenidos a Lasgard. -dijo Dawn. -Este es el poblado más cercano a la pirámide, a escasos cinco kilómetros de aquí.

-¡¿Tan cerca?! -decía Pinkie sin creérselo. -¡Estamos a un tiro de piedra, chicos!

-Lo sabemos Pinkie, lo hemos oído. -le respondió Rainbow.

-Madre mía, son Ponys de Equestria. -decía una de las yeguas.

-¿Los Ponys de tierra serán tan fuerte como los nuestros? -decía uno de los corceles.

Era como ver a muchas y curiosas Twilight hambrientas de conocimiento y respuestas. Por parte de Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie, no les resultó difícil el tratar con ellos, pues estaban acostumbradas por la joven princesa. Por otra parte, me fui alejando de la muchedumbre de ciervos curiosos, tras revelar aquel secreto me hizo recordar el pasado, un pasado que me pesaba.

Me acomodé en lo alto de un montículo mirando al cielo nocturno, pero la calma se desvaneció al escuchar el un cercano batir de alas, me giré, y pude ver a Ruby acercándose.

-Por fin te encuentro. -me dijo. -¿Sabes lo que he tardado en buscarte? Hace siglos que no piso estas tierras.

-"_Quería, no... Necesitaba estar solo_". -le dije.

Ruby resopló un poco.

-Oye Loud... No eres el único que ha ocultado algo durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí ocultar estas enormes alas en ese chaleco? -me preguntó. -No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me dolía, a veces me escapaba y me iba a estirarlas un poco, lejos de la visto de todos, incluido la de mis amigos.

-"_Ruby, no es lo mismo_" -le respondí. -"_Tu has podido aliviarte cada vez que has podido, pero yo... Yo llevo años ocultándolo incluso a mis hermanas_"

-E insisto en decir que no me lo creo. -dijo Ruby. -Loud, te conozco, y es como dijo Rainbow antes, tú no eres capaz de dañar ni a una mosca, mucho menos eres un asesino.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Intenté apartarme, no podía verla. Nuevamente, un sonido llamó mi atención, Ruby y yo miramos, y pudimos ver a Applejack acercándose, parecía preocupada al verme.

-Necesitáis un momento a solas. -dijo Ruby mientras volaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -le preguntó Applejack.

-Esta cerrado Applejack, no quiere hablarlo. -le respondió. -Hazme un favor y estate con él, está sufriendo, y solo Celestia sabe que tú eres la Pony adecuada para él ahora.

Applejack se ajustó el sombrero.

-Haré lo que pueda, detesto verle así. -decía acercándose.

Ruby hechó un último vistazo antes de irse con los demás, y en cuanto Applejack se puso a mi lado, se sentó junto a mí. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que, finalmente, Applejack decidió romper el hielo.

-Dime la verdad, Loud, ¿estás sufriendo?

Titubeé un poco ante su pregunta, pero acabé asintiendo.

-¿De verdad mataste a tu padre? -volvió a preguntarme.

Una vez más, asentí. Applejack parecía impresionada ante mi respuesta.

-Loud... Quiero que me digas la verdad, pero de verdad. -me dijo intentando evadir mi respuesta.

-"_Yo..._" -sentí un dolor en el pecho al intentar recordar, quejándome.

Parecía que me fuera a caer en algún momento, pero Applejack me sostuvo, apoyándome contra su pecho, parecía que estaba petrificado.

-¡Loud, ¿estás bien?!

Comencé a jadear, y pegué mi cara más contra su pecho, estaba llorando.

-Loud...

-"_¡No puedo responderte!_" -le dije. -"_Cada vez que intento recordarlo, siento tanto calor... Tanto miedo... Tanta angustia..._"

Comencé a jadear entre llanto y llanto contra su pecho.

-Loud... Yo... No sabía que te doliera tanto ese recuerdo... -me decía empezando a acariciarme mi desmelenada crin.

No podía parar de llorar contra su pecho, todo me dolía, mi cuerpo, mi mente... Todo... Ya no podía soportar más esto.

-"_Ya no aguanto más, Applejack..._" -decía mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. -"_Todo comienza a pesarme... Estoy cansado..._"

-Tranquilo Loud, sé cómo te has estado sintiendo... -me decía abrazándome. -Me duele verte así, no te mereces esto... Pero por favor, aguanta un poco más, ya estamos cerca de la pirámide, seguro que Quetzalcoalt te puede ayudar.

-"_¿Y si no puede? No creo tener el valor para volver a casa y afrontar la verdad ante Shine y Greeny..._"

Me comenzaba a preocupar de verdad.

-Insisto en que no me creo eso que dices. -me decía sujetándome la cara. -Loud, en ti no hay maldad, no es posible que hayas matado a tu padre, y me niego a creerme esas palabras.

No supe que responderle.

-Si hubiera visto maldad en ti... Es posible que no me hubiera casado contigo, y ahora Apple Core...

-"_Nuestra niña... Mi segundo tesoro..._"

-No estaría aquí... Con nosotros...

-"_Lo siento, Applejack..._" -le dije. -"_Yo..._"

-Tranquilo. -me respondió. -No es tu culpa, pero debes confiar un poco en mi.

-"_En ti confío, en quien no confío en es mi_"

Applejack me miró con pena y ternura.

-Deja de fustigarte a ti mismo. -me dijo. -Ya te lo he dicho, no me creo ni una palabra. Si así fuera...

Me mantuve "callado", no respondí usando la telepatía, simplemente mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras mis lagrimas seguían corriendo. Noté como Applejack alzaba mi cabeza y, entonces, una cálida sensación sobre mi morro, Applejack me besó sobre la máscara que cubría mi cara. Era la primera sensación que tenía desde que me convertí en esta criatura horrenda, ¿por qué ahora?

Despacio, Applejack apartó sus labios de mi morro.

-Si no quieres contarme lo que ocurrió en el pasado, no importa, confío en ti. -me dijo.

Mentiría si dijese que no esperaba esas palabras de confianza por parte de Applejack, pero esas eran justo las palabras que necesitaba.

-Volvamos, los demás deben de estar esperándonos.

-"_Vale, princesa_"

Tras volver, lo primero que vimos es que todos seguían haciéndoles preguntas a todos sobre Equestria, parecía que habían durado horas de pregunta en pregunta, como párvulos a sus profesores. Aquellos Pony-ciervos no paraban de tomar apuntes, costaba creer que usasen magia usando dos cuernos en lugar del acostumbrado único cuerno de los unicornios, admito que era algo asombroso, y a la vez curioso.

-Entonces, ¿el tiempo es controlado por los pegasos en Equestria? -preguntó una joven yegua-cierva a Rainbow.

-Así es, y no es por echarme flores, pero soy de las mejores. -respondió orgullosa.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo es el tacto de una nube? ¿Y su densidad? -seguía aquella joven liberando una pregunta tras otra.

-Bueno chicos, ya está. -decía Dawn extendiendo sus alas. -Sé que estáis hambrientos de conocimiento, pero nuestros invitados no estarán mucho tiempo, necesitan descansar.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Dawn Eclipse. -dijo Ruby.

-No es nada, pero debo partir a Kukulcán de inmediato. -respondió el viejo equs'ngel. -Temo lo peor por la diosa, hacía días que no sale de su pirámide, y entre eso y la extensa noche...

-¿Hace días que no sale? -preguntó Dust curioso.

-Así es, desde que el sol empezó a volverse negro Quetzalcoalt se ha refugiado en su pirámide. -respondía. -Solo Nova Frost sabe que le debe de estar haciendo.

Ese nombre extrañó a Ruby.

-¿Quién?

-Oh... Es verdad, no la conoces. -dijo Dawn. -Nova Frost es la hermana de Magec Prime, o también llamado Shade Soul.

Todos nos impresionamos al oírlo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Disculpadme, pero debo ir ya. -dijo Dawn empezando a alzar el vuelo. -Id a aquel viejo nogal, ahí vive un viejo escribano amigo mío, él os dará cobijo y descanso, y os contará la historia.

-¡¿Nos va a dejar con la historia a medias?! -preguntó Fogsun bastante indignado.

-Mocoso, no seas maleducado. -le respondió el equs'ngel. -Deberías de respetar a tus mayores.

Dicho esto, alzó el vuelo rumbo al sur, confundiéndose con el firmamento. Nos dirigimos a la casa que nos habían indicado, Apple Core tocó la puerta repetidas veces, hasta que estarás fueron abiertas por un anciano y barbudo Pony-ciervo de ojos cansados y tonos grisáceos.

-Ah... Debéis de ser los invitados de los que mi señor hablaba. -dijo. -Pasad.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Apple Core entrando feliz.

Primero entró Pinkie seguido de Fogsun, luego Rainbow y Dust, luego Applejack y, finalmente, yo. Era una biblioteca extensa, mucho más pequeña que la de Canterlot pero, aun así, impresionante.

-¿Puedo ofreceros un poco de tarta de mango y una infusión de hierbas medicinales?

-¡Eso sería pikantástico! -dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Señor, Dawn dijo que nos informaría acerca de Nova Frost. -dijo Fogsun. -No quiero parecer un mal anfitrión, pero no creo en esas cosas, cuente, por favor.

El viejo Pony-ciervo carraspeó ligeramente acariciando su barba.

-Eres un poco pretencioso, amigo. -dijo Dust.

-No se preocupe joven. -dijo el viejo escriba. -Es joven e inexperto, la vida le preparará para el futuro.

Dicho esto, hizo brillar su espesa cornamenta, la misma comenzó a brillar con un aura morada muy pálida, tomando un grueso y enorme tomo de lo más alto del polvoriento estante, dejándolo caer sobre una mesa llena de viejos libros, levantando el polvo.

Tosimos un poco mientras el viejo escriba abría el libro. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y esperó a que terminase os de toser.

-¿Ya? -nos preguntó mientras hacía que Apple Core dejase de toser. -Muy bien, comencemos desde el principio. Cuando Maya era más joven, la frondosa selva que hoy día conocemos no era más que un gigantesco páramo desértico en el je no crecía ni una hierba y no corría agua.

-Cuesta mucho de creer. -interrumpió Rainbow.

-Pero un día el cielo se abrió, dejando pasar una enorme figura que era acompañada con una enorme bola de luz a su lado. -seguía explicando el escriba. -Se trataba de la diosa Quetzalcoalt, diosa del sol, del cielo y los cultivos. En su infinita bondad, la diosa se apiadó del reino, así pues, provocó un diluvio que apaciguase la esterilidad de las tierra, otorgándole nutrientes y fertilizándola de cientos de plantas.

-Asombroso... -dijo Applejack asombrada.

-Tras fertilizar y restaurar la tierra, lo siguiente que creó fue el sol, con brillo y calor permitió a las plantas y a los habitantes crecer fuertes y vigorosos. Pero la diosa se dio cuenta de que había creado demasiado, y no podía manejarlo sola, así pues, de las llamas del sol y del frío gélido de las cuevas recién creadas creó a dos hermanos, a los primeros equs'ngel. -explicaba.

-¿Qué los creó del sol y el hielo? -dijo Fogsun sin creérselo.

Le gruñí levemente.

-Joven, debería escuchar a sus mayores. -dijo empezando a leer de nuevo. -Magec Prime, tenía una piel dorada y una crin de fuego envidiable, su sola presencia atraía bondad y seguridad, pero era un poco engreído, por otro lado, Nova Frost era totalmente blanca, y ahí donde pasase le seguía la escarcha, eso la volvió ensimismada y taciturna, alejándose de los demás para evitar a poco, con los dones del cielo y la naturaleza, la diosa creó a otros tres equs'ngel, tomó un trozo del firmamento y la pluma de un grajo para crear a Dawn Eclipse, quien protegería a todos desde la puerta del sol hasta romper el alba, luego creó a Sacred Lullaby a partir de la melena de un felino y el suave trinar de las aves para velar por los sueños, y por último, creó a Sirius Major a partir de la constelación del Can Mayor y de un perro, sería quien protegiera a todos.

-Todo eso es interesante. -dijo Ruby. -Pero, ¿por qué Magec se negó a la entrega del sol?

El escriba se sorprendió.

-¿Conocéis esa parte de la historia?

Todos asentimos.

-Bueno, es cierto que, un día, una curiosa y joven princesa apareció en Maya. -dijo. -Estaba perdida y no sabia volver a casa, iba acompañada de una joven princesa más joven que ella. La diosa tomó bajo su ala a las dos princesas, y pudo ver en la mayor un potencial extraordinario para ser la heredera del poder del sol, era tan serena, tan respetuosa... Aprendió rápido de las lecciones de Quetzalcoalt, y cuando llegó el día, Magec se enfrentó a la diosa, él creía que era merecedor de ser el heredero del sol, y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrarlo, incluso de matar a su madre si fuera necesario. Pero Celestia se enfrentó a Magec y venció, tras la rebeldía de su primer hijo, Quetzalcoalt desterró a Magec a Xibalba, no podría salir de ahí nunca, pero hasta él nunca tiene un limite... Hace poco Magec escapó, convertido en una grotesca criatura tras varios siglos enclaustrado.

-Shade Soul... -dijo Ruby dando la razón al viejo escriba.

-Tras miles de años absorbiendo la fuerza de esas criaturas, el aura divina de Magec se fue corrompiendo, hasta que su alma se volvió oscura y manipuladora. Ahora controla a las criaturas del Xibalba y, como podéis ver, se las ha arreglado para destruir el sol.

-Ahí queríamos llegar. -dijo Dust. -¿Por qué afecta tanto a Celestia que el sol se haya vuelto negro?

-Por qué el sol es la misma vida de Celestia y de la diosa.

Todos nos sorprendimos enormemente.

-El sol es la energía vital de ambas, si el sol se apagase, es como si la vida de ambas expirase.

-Por eso atacó Canterlot tan directamente. -dijo asombrada Rainbow.

-Quería matar a Celestia cuanto antes para ir tras Quetzalcoalt. -dedujo Pinkie.

-Según la historia... Magec ha usado los poderes de Xibalba para crear umbros que le hagan su trabajo, pero, o no han dado la talla, o no han sobrevivido a la posesión, los casos excepcionales han llegado a volverse locos al ser devoradas sus Cutie Marks por la marca de Xibalba.

Miré mi flanco, seguramente era aquella misma marca a la que se refería.

-Bueno, creo que ya debe de estar listo el té, disculpadme.

-Deje que le ayude. -dijo Fogsun.

Tras la cena nos fuimos a dormir, las chicas que quedaron juntas en la misma habitación p, descansando en una gran cama, mientras que Fogsun, el viejo escriba, Dust y yo, dormimos en la sala de estudios, el viejo parecía estar acostumbrado a dormir en la sala, dormía y roncaba como una locomotora.

Me seguía preocupando lo que pasaría si la misión fallaba, ¿y si volvía a perder el control sobre mí mismo? ¿Y si la próxima vez... Los mataba a todos? No lo deseaba, lo que realmente quería era volver a casa con mi familia, trabajar en mis encargos y ayudar a Applejack con las labores en la granja, y ver cómo mi pequeña se va convirtiendo en una preciosa yegua.

Bueno, falta poco... El final de nuestro largo viaje pronto llegará a su fin, diosa Quetzalcoalt, allá vamos...


	10. La diosa Quetzalcoalt 1º Parte

**La diosa Quetzalcoalt. 1****ª**** parte: El auge de las sombras**

Tras un merecido descanso, salimos de inmediato del poblado de Lasgard, pese a que algunos de los habitantes continuaban agasajándonos a base de preguntas. No lo negaré, era agradable que no les diera miedo por una vez, pero empezaban a ser un poco pesados.

Casi sin darnos cuenta teníamos la pirámide muy cerca nuestra, cada vez más grande, era titánica, increíblemente enorme.

Cuando llegamos a los pies de la misma no podíamos creernos el tamaño que tenía la pirámide de Kukulcán, no nos extrañaba que se pudiese ver desde donde llegamos, se podría ver desde cualquier parte de Maya.

-¿Pero que...? -decía Fogsun sorprendido ante el tamaño de la pirámide.

-Esto es enorme. -admiraba Applejack. -¿Y aquí es donde está Quetzalcoalt?

-Así es. -contestó Ruby.

-Debe ser impresionante estar ante ella. -dijo Dust mirando hacia arriba de la pirámide.

-Supongo que, los que no vuelan, deberéis subir por las escaleras. -dijo Rainbow batiendo sus alas y elevándose en actitud chulesca.

-¡¿Hacemos una carrera?! -preguntó Pinkie entusiasmada.

De pronto, se escuchó un resoplido provenir de lo más alto de la pirámide, ello impresionó a Apple Core, quien se echó para atrás. La froté con el morro, haciéndola sentir segura.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Apple Core.

-No es nada, es Quetzalcoalt, seguro que debe de estar cansada, pero... ¿De qué? -se preguntó Ruby.

-Sea como fuere, hay que subir ya. -dijo Applejack dando los primeros pasos por las escaleras.

Inmediatamente, Pinkie fue a seguirla, y así poco a poco, hasta que al final éramos Apple Core y yo. Dust, Rainbow y Ruby nos seguían por encima, sobrevolándonos mientras subíamos los agotadores escalones.

-Dos... Doscientos noventa y cinco... Dos... Doscientos noventa y seis... -decía Pinkie empezando a sentirse agotada.

-Pinkie... Por favor... deja de contar los escalones. -decía Applejack empezando a cansarse de subirlos.

-Papá... Estoy cansada... -dijo Apple Core.

-"_Ruby, ¿puedes llevar a Apple Core, por favor?_" -le pregunté.

-Con gusto, Loud. -decía Ruby mientras se posaba a mi lado. -Vamos Apple Core, yo te llevaré lo que queda de camino.

Apple Core se subió sobre el lomo de Ruby, sujetándose fuerte mientras ésta se elevaba. Al cabo de un rato absurdamente largo, llegamos a la mitad de la pirámide totalmente agotados.

-Tres... ¡Tres mil quinientos cincuenta y ocho escalones...! -dijo Pinkie echándose sobre el suelo en un charco de sudor.

Pinkie, Applejack, Fogsun y yo estábamos agotados de subir tantos escalones, por otro lado, Rainbow, Ruby y Dust estaban más frescos, ellos, al menos dos de ellos, estaban acostumbrados a permanecer mucho tiempo en vuelo.

-Vamos chicos, no tenéis aguante... -decía Rainbow.

-Su... Sube los escalones a pata... Y luego hablamos... -le respondió Applejack.

Dust, Rainbow y Ruby se posaron ante nosotros. Apple Core corrió hacia Applejack y hacia mi, intentando que nos levantásemos.

-Así no vamos a llegar nunca... -dijo Ruby. -Y mi magia no es capaz de ayudarnos.

-Pero tenemos otros dos unicornios que si. -dijo Pinkie señalándonos a Fogsun y a mí.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Fogsun intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Sois dos usuarios de alquimia, ¿no? -volvió a decir Pinkie.

¡Cáspita! Por un momento lo había olvidado, ¿en qué estábamos pensando?

-Eh... ¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes? -preguntó Fogsun un poco avergonzado.

-"_La presencia de esta pirámide era tal que lo había olvidado_" -dije. -"_¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?_"

-No te preocupes, Loud. -dijo Dust. -Si te soy sincero, a mí también me impresionó la pirámide.

-Bueno... Pero ya que estamos... ¿Podríais hacer algo para poder subir? ¿Por favor? -decía Pinkie jadeando.

Fogsun y yo nos acercamos a los pilares de los siguientes escalones, nuestros cuernos comenzaron a brillar y, de pronto, dos círculos de alquimia se dibujaron en estos, el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente. De los pilares empezó a formarse algo parecido a una gran peonza con una plataforma sobre ella que no parecía girar sobre su eje.

-¿Una peonza, en serio? -dijo Applejack. -¿Es lo mejor que dos usuarios de alquimia han podido hacer?

-Mejor esto que nada, ¿no? Además, estamos agotados de esa infernal subida. -respondió Fogsun.

-"_Hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido, Applejack_" -le respondí. -"_Confía en mí, princesa, esto nos llevará hasta arriba_".

Applejack resopló suavemente.

-Confío en ti, pero estaría más segura si Apple Core sube con Ruby o Rainbow.

-Mamá...

Asentí ante la petición de Applejack. Pinkie y Applejack se subieron sobre la plataforma que parecía más estable y, seguidamente, Fogsun y yo. Rainbow, Dust y Ruby, llevando ella a Apple Core, emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente hacia la cima. Por otro lado, Fogsun usó su magia para rodear con una cuerda la peonza de abajo a casi arriba y, luego, tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

La base de la peonza comenzó a girar de inmediato. Chocándose contra las pareces que antecedían a los dos pilares. A cada choque que dábamos, la peonza comenzaba a subir un poco más y más, no íbamos a la velocidad de un pegaso, pero tampoco íbamos al mismo paso que antes, si me apurase, diría que era como ir a una de las atracciones de las ferias.

No hacíamos más que chocar y chocar mientras subíamos y gritábamos con los impactos que dábamos.

-¡Yuju! -gritaba Pinkie divertida.

-¡Podíamos haber hecho una vagoneta, pero no... Una peonza! -quejaba Fogsun.

-¡No tan rápido, chicos! -decía Rainbow siguiéndonos de cerca junto a Ruby y Dust.

Rápidamente, la peonza subía por la escalera, dando pequeños saltos. Al llegar al final de la escalera, salimos volando hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta de la misma. Pinkie, Applejack, Fogsun y yo acabamos tirados por el suelo, mientras que Rainbow, Ruby y Dust entraron volando junto con Apple Core.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos? -preguntó Dust posándose.

-Más o menos... -respondió Fogsun mientras nos levantábamos.

El lugar estaba frío pese a que había mucha luz dentro, ¿por qué esta contradicción? Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, pudimos ver una enorme esfera de fuego flotar en la sala, su luz era tal que me dolía, era como cientos de agujas que se me clavaban. En ese instante, tanto Dust como Ruby me cubrieron con sus alas, ocultándome con la sombra de estos.

-Tranquilo, Loud. -me dijo Ruby. -Mantente bajo nuestras alas y estarás mejor.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Apple Core. -Se parece al sol.

-Da un poco de calorcito. -dijo Pinkie. -Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el calor del sol que lo había olvidado.

De pronto, un extraño ruido se hizo notar en la sala de la cima de la pirámide, la sala tembló levemente como si de un terremoto se tratase. Applejack pudo fijarse que, al final de la sala, algo enorme se estaba moviendo.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó en alto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Rainbow.

-¿No habéis visto eso? -respondió Applejack señalando el fondo de la sala.

Rainbow miró a donde su amiga señalaba. Ella también pudo apreciar que algo se movía cerca del orbe de luz.

-¡¿Qué diantres?! -dijo asombrada.

-Mmmm... ¿Quién se presenta ante Kukulcán? -decía una voz cansada y penetrante.

Por extraño que parezca, aquella voz hizo retumbar aún más la sala que antes.

-E... E... Estamos buscando a la diosa Quetzalcoalt. -respondió Applejack.

-¿Y para qué? Si puedo saber. -preguntó de nuevo, aquella voz. -No os he visto antes por estas tierras.

-Venimos para salvar a Celestia.

-¡¿Celestia?! -preguntó fuertemente esa voz.

Aquella cosa del fondo de la sala comenzó a moverse, se podía oír una especie de siseo, y de entre esas cosas blancas se alzaron dos gigantescas alas rojas que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo. A continuación, aquella cosa empezó a levantarse, para nuestra sorpresa, era una gigantesca y enorme serpiente blanca, aquellas titánicas alas eran suyas, portaba un extraño tocado de plumas en la cabeza y se nos mostraba con los ojos cerrados.

-Hija mía, ¿has mencionado a Celestia? -preguntó aquella titánica serpiente.

Applejack se mostró nerviosa ante la inmensidad de la criatura. La misma se había percatado del nerviosismo de ella.

-No temas no voy a haceros daño. -le dijo la enorme serpiente emplumada.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Fogsun desafiante.

-Mmm... No tengo por qué contestar a las preguntas de un joven tan maleducado y escéptico como tú...

-¿Es usted, mi señora? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Esa voz... ¿Ruby Sparks, eres tú?

-Así es, ¿está bien?

-Oh hija... Lamento que me tengas que ver en un estado tan deplorable como este... Pero crear un nuevo sol es una tarea ardua y agotadora. -le respondió la serpiente.

-¿Crear un sol? -preguntó Dust atónito. -¿Quién es usted?

-Por vuestra ignorancia puedo suponer que sois del reino de Equestria. -dedujo la serpiente. -Así que es probable que no me conozcáis.

La enorme serpiente empezó a abrir los ojos, lo que vimos en ellos nos dejó atónitos, sus ojos... Sus ojos eran idénticos a la Cutie Mark de Celestia, un sol en cada uno, que no dejaba de girar como los engranajes de un reloj.

-Yo soy Quetzalcoalt... La gobernante de Maya y diosa del Sol.

Nos quedamos paralizados ante la revelación, teniendo en cuenta de que los equs'ngel tenían partes de Ponys, supusimos que ella debería de ser una especie de Pony también, descubrir que la diosa era nada más y nada menos que una serpiente alada nos pilló por sorpresa.

Quetzalcoalt tosió de repente y, a la vez, el orbe que asemejaba al sol parpadeaba a su ritmo.

-¡¿Quetzacoalt, estáis bien?! -le preguntó Ruby.

La diosa no supo que responder.

-Oh hija mía... Desde que Magec oscureció el sol mi fuerza se ha visto mermada. -le respondía la diosa. -Me está costando horrores mantener mi poder... Si no fuera por tu tía Nova Frost, la pirámide estaría calcinada en estos momentos.

-¿Nova Frost? -preguntó Rainbow.

Quetzalcoalt la llamó, poco a poco, una alta alicornio, con las crines azules y escarcha en las mismas, apareció. En su cabeza, al igual que sus cascos y la punta de las alas tenía un cuerno hecho de hielo, sus pezuñas eran bloques de hielo, y la punta de sus alas eran cristales de hielo, y su Cutie Mark era la más singular que había visto jamás, era como una galaxia con un centro similar a una bola de hielo. Tenía un semblante triste en el rostro y, por donde pasaba, pequeños charcos de hielo se formaban, haciendo que la sala se sintiese fresca.

La belleza de aquella equs'ngel era asombroso, pese a la tristeza que parecía carcomerla.

-Esta es mi hija, Nova Frost. -nos la presentaba la diosa.

La equs'ngel no respondió, solo apartó la mirada de nosotros.

-¡Encantada! -le dijo Pinkie extendiéndole la pata.

Sorprendida, Nova se hizo para atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Pinkie.

-No ha hablado desde que desterré a su hermano. -dijo Quetzalcoalt.

Applejack fue la siguiente en acercarse a Nova Frost.

-¿Tú eres capaz de deshacer a los umbros? -le preguntó.

Nova se sorprendió.

-¿A los umbros? -preguntó Quetzalcoalt.

Tras ello miró hacia Ruby, ella y Dust aún me mantenían oculto por sus alas para protegerme de la luz que emitía aquel sol. Curiosa, Quetzalcoalt se aproximó e intentó inspeccionar.

-Destapadlo. -ordenó.

Dust y Ruby lo hicieron casi de inmediato. Al hacerlo, la luz comenzó a hacerme daño, en ese momento Quetzalcoalt, con esfuerzo y cansancio, extendió sus enormes alas, cubriéndome con las sombras de las mismas. Casi sin poder remediarlo, miré hacia ella.

-Pobre criatura muda... -dijo.

-¿Cómo sabe que es mudo? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Sé mucho de las criaturas cuando las observo. -respondió la diosa. -Ahora silencio.

Quetzalcoalt parecía inspeccionarme, era como si estuviera estudiándome, eso me ponía nervioso, respiraba agitado, era como estar frente a un depredador.

-Ya veo... ¿Cómo ocurrió? -preguntó.

-Se interpuso para evitar que Shade Soul matase a Celestia. -respondió Dust.

-¿Eso hizo? -preguntó nuevamente con un tono de asombro. -Pequeño Pony, no sabes lo que ha significado tu sacrificio...

Quedé atónito al escucharla.

-Si no hubieras evitado que Magec atacase a Celestia, habríais perdido a la única capaz de levantar el sol. Pero puedo ver que mi hijo ya te ha poseído unas pocas veces, y en una de esas casi matas a tus seres querido.

-¡Pero eso fue por culpa de Shade Soul! -replicó Apple Core.

La diosa dirigió su mirada cansada a Apple Core. Ambas se miraron y se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Una usuaria de alquimia... ¿Qué es este umbro para ti?

-Mi papá.

-¿Tú padre, dices?

Apple Core, asintió.

Quetzalcoalt volvió a toser, casi se desvanecía ante nosotros mientras que, el sol, parpadeaba ante su malestar. Nova se sorprendió y voló hacia ella, colocándose sobre su frente y enfriándola ligeramente. El sol volvió a mantener su brillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ese orbe... ¿Realmente está ligado a ella? -preguntó Fogsun.

-Pequeño... Este sol es el que mantiene ahora mismo con vida tanto a Celestia como a mí. -respondió con cierto tono de agotamiento en su voz. -Si algo me pasase en su creación, podríamos perder la vida.

No supimos que responder. En unos segundos, pudimos escuchar varios batir de alas que se aproximaban a la pirámide, al rato, por la puerta aparecieron los equs'ngel que nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente, Sacred Lullaby, Sirius Major y Dawn Eclipse.

-¡¿Mi señora, está bien!? -preguntó en seguida Dawn.

-Es... Estoy bien... -respondió con esfuerzo. -Nova se encarga mucho de mí.

Nova Frost se apartó de la cabeza de la diosa y se posó a su lado en el suelo, mirando con pena a sus hermanos.

-Acabamos de ver a un gran número de las criaturas de Xibalba atravesar la jungla. -dijo Sirius. -Se aproximan a la pirámide.

-Magec... Ese idiota...

-Madre... -dijo una voz suave como la brisa.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, intentamos averiguar de dónde venía esa voz. Nuestros ojos se centraron en Nova Frost, quien parecía mirar con preocupación a la diosa.

-Madre... Si me dieras la oportunidad, podría intentar curar a Magec...

-Si no está dispuesto, no va a cambiar... -le respondió la diosa.

-Discúlpeme, diosa. -dijo Dust mientras se acercaba.

Quetzalcoalt miró a Dust mientras se aproximaba con respeto, sacando pecho y con una mirada de decisión.

-Vinimos aquí en un principio para salvar a Celestia pero... Tal y como está la situación, creo que podemos ayudarla.

-Joven pegaso... No tienes ninguna relación conmigo ni este reino. -le dijo Quetzalcoalt. -¿Por qué arriesgas tu seguridad y la de tus amigos por un pueblo que ni siquiera es el tuyo?

Dust nos vio a todos, su mirada mostraba seguridad, una seguridad que nos daba confianza, la confianza que necesitábamos para saber que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre nos levantaríamos.

-Por qué eso es lo que hacen los amigos. -fue la respuesta de Dust.

-¿Amigos? -preguntó Sirius un poco extrañado.

-Apenas nos conoces y ya te consideras amigo nuestro? -le preguntó la diosa. -¿Por qué?

-Intenta salvarnos a todos, tanto a Celestia como a Maya. -le respondió Rainbow esta vez.

La cara de Quetzalcoalt parecía mostrar una sonrisa calmada.

-Muy bien... En tal caso... Os encomiendo a todos mi seguridad, debéis evitar que Magec se aproxime a mí mientras intento restaurar el sol.

-"_Delo por hecho_" -respondí.

Al oír mi reacción, pude sentir la mirada curiosa y observadora de la diosa.

-Esta pobre víctima... -se decía a sí misma. -Pese a tener esa forma está dispuesto a luchar por mi reino... Si Magec Prime toma la voluntad de esta criatura...

Los rugidos de los seres de Xibalba se oían más cerca, algunas ya se habían adelantado y comenzado a correr pirámide a arriba, eran pasos fuertes, pesados y gigantes. De pronto, una de las criaturas de Xibalba irrumpió en la puerta, lanzándose contra Sirius, atrapándolo contra el suelo con sus gigantescas patas, colocando una de ellas sobre su cuello.

-¡Maldita bestia... Aparta! -decía cargando su magia en su cuerno.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la criatura lo agarro del cuerno con sus mandíbulas, tirando de él, pareciera que le fuera a arrancar la cabeza. En ese momento, me lancé contra la criatura y clavé mis garras en él, esto comenzó a desestabilizarla, apartándose de Sirius.

Mientras la mantenía a raya, Dawn y Sacred atacaron a la criatura, atravesando el cuerpo de la misma con su magia. La criatura se desvaneció entre las sombras y desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Tú... ¿Después de cómo te traté en mi poblado, me has salvado? -me preguntó Sirius.

Le observé sin "decirle" nada. Sirius parecía conmocionado por ello.

Cada vez, más y más de las criaturas comenzaban a subir la pirámide y a adentrarse en ella. Los equs'ngel, Ruby y yo usábamos nuestra magia para expulsar a las criaturas de la pirámide, pero no parecían tener final, era casi infinito. De pronto, las criaturas comenzaron a apartarse de la puerta, y un fuerte batir de alas se hizo notar a la vez que una oscura figura se hizo notar.

La oscura figura, entre risas, se posó de golpe ante la puerta, adentrándose en la sala a la vez que las pocas criaturas que habían penetrado se ponían a un lado. Aquella oscura figura resultó ser Shade Soul, quien se acercaba entre ligeras risas mientras su crin llameante danzaba.

-No hay nada como estar en casa... -decía Shade Soul

-Magec... Maldito traidor... -Sacred mientras se ponía en una pose ofensiva.

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano mayor? -le preguntó Magec.

-¡Hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho a llamarnos hermanos! -le respondió Dawn Eclipse.

-Ya veo... Hasta en los seres sagrados conocen el rencor... ¿Sabes? Yo decidí perdonaros por no estar de mi parte cuando esa princesucha se llevó mi derecho a heredar el sol. -le respondió Shade Soul. -Por el contrario, madre, no te perdono el haberme degradado a un segundo puesto.

-¿Degradado? Celestia se ganó el derecho a ser la portadora del sol, tú pensabas en ti mismo.

Las llamas de las crines de Shade Soul empezaban a incrementarse, su luz me hacía daño y quemaba mi ennegrecida piel. Parecía haberse enfadado ante las palabras de la diosa.

-¡¿En mi?! ¡Obedecí cada una de tus órdenes para contentarte! Me humillé... Me rebajé... ¡Todo para satisfacer tus caprichos y ganarme el derecho de ser quien obtuviera tu bendición! ¿¡No nací para ello?! ¡¿No soy parte de tu hermoso sol?!

La diosa no tuvo palabras para responderle.

-Vine del sol... Y como hijo del mismo, tomó el derecho de nacimiento que tengo de tomar posesión de mi herencia.

-¡Necio! -gritó Quetzalcoalt mientras azotaba su cola contra Shade Soul.

El equs'ngel oscuro esquivó el cansado golpe de Quetzalcoalt. Agotada y jadeante, la diosa miraba a su hijo con desaprobación.

-Mírate... Cansada y vieja... Eres una sombra de lo que fuiste.

-¡Magec! -gritó Ruby.

Shade miró hacia Ruby con cierto desprecio, sobre todo al ver sus grandes alas blancas.

-Tu... Ya decía que aquel día en Equestria noté algo raro... -dijo Shade Soul. -Una mestiza... Que forma de destrozar nuestro noble linaje... ¿Qué quieres?

-¡¿Cómo que qué quiero?! -le respondió Ruby. -¡Quiero que te vayas y desistas de tus objetivos!

Shade Soul comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Que desista dices?! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa que te roben lo que por derecho es tuyo?!

Las llamas de sus crines empezaron a llenar la sala, alcanzando incluso a las criaturas de Xibalba.

-Si no puedo obtenerlo por las buenas... ¡Será por las malas!

Magec voló como una centella hacia el nuevo sol que Quetzalcoalt estaba preparando, no podía quedarme quieto y solo ver. Me lancé hacia él para evitar que lo alcanzase, tirándole al suelo. Magec consiguió zarandearme y apartarme de él.

-¡¿Mi marioneta me ataca?! -decía sorprendido.

Nuestros cuernos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. El cuerno de Magec tenía un brillos oscuro, mientras que el mío comenzaba a tener algún atisbo de su antiguo color.

Magec lanzó primero su ataque, haciendo que de las sombras emergieran látigos que, rápidamente, me atraparon y apresaban fuertemente. Gruñí quejándome mientras mi cuerno brillaba. A mis cascos se dibujó un círculo de alquimia que, del mismo, brotaron las mismas sombras con cuchillas.

-Vaya... Así que te las has apañado para usar la oscuridad a tu beneficio... -me dijo Magec. -Pero eso no te servirá para derrotarme.

-¡No está solo! -dijo Applejack mientras corría a mi lado. -¡Nos tiene a su lado!

-¡A sus amigos! -decía Dust poniéndose a mi otro lado.

-¡Ha luchado solo demasiado tiempo! -dijo Rainbow. -¡Es hora de que nosotros luchemos a su lado!

Sin que Magec se percatase, dos círculos de alquimia aparecieron, de uno se alzó una jaula relampagueante, y del otro lianas que lo ataban de las las y las patas, inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Fogsun y Apple Core habían hecho uso de su alquimia para atrapar a Magec.

-¡¿Más usuarios?! -dijo casi sorprendido. -Esto no entraba en mis planes...

-Ríndete Magec. -dijo Ruby colocándose frente a él. -Tus criaturas serán numerosas, pero son muy frágiles, en cambio nosotros no pensamos en rendirnos.

Magec sonrió.

-¿Rendirme? Ahora que estoy tan cerca no voy a hacerlo.

Las crines de Magec se intensificaron a la vez que sus alas se extendían, quemando las lianas de Apple Core y destrozando la jaula de Fogsun, consiguiendo así liberarse. Con el impacto, muchos fuimos lanzados a lados diferentes de la sala. Ruby acabó debajo del sol de Quetzalcoalt, y la diosa casi tirada. Magec aprovechó ese instante para acercarse al sol.

-Míralo... Tanto tiempo esperando... Y la verdad es que siempre debió ser mío...

-¡Magec! -gritó Nova.

La voz de su hermana llamó la atención del equs'ngel oscuro, quien dirigió la mirada a Nova.

-Por favor Magec, no lo hagas. -le suplicaba.

-¿Qué derecho tienes a decirme eso? -le respondió.

-Ninguno... -le respondió. -Pero sé que en alguna parte de ti aún amas a madre, si me dejases curarte de todo ese odio, podrías volver a casa, con nosotros...

Magec dirigió la mirada de nuevo al sol, y sonrío.

-Ya estoy en casa...

Dicho esto, Magec dio un fuerte mordisco al sol. Nada más hacerlo, la diosa comenzó a sentir dolor, se retorcía como un gusano de un lado a otro mientras sus quejidos inundaban la sala. Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Celestia no corría mejor suerte; sus alas se dejaban caer, su ondulante melena caía sin vida sobre su cama, mientras jadeaba de dolor con los ojos casi en blanco.

-¡Hermana! -decía Luna sorprendida bajo las miradas de Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy.

En Maya algo le pasaba a Magec, su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y sus alas se juntaban con sus patas delanteras y sus patas traseras se juntaban con su cuerpo. De sus cascos delanteros emergieron garras y su cabeza se transformaba en el de una víbora, en sus ojos, antes rojos y llameantes, se dibujaron un sol eclipsado. Magec había adoptado una forma bastante similar a la diosa pero con escamas negras y una corona de fuego, adornada con unos cuernos que la rodeaban.

-Por fin... El poder del sol... -se decía asombrado de sí mismo. -Salud a Magec Prime... ¡El dios del sol!

CONTINUARÁ.


	11. La diosa Quetzalcoalt 2º Parte

**La diosa Quetzalcoalt. 2º parte: Redención**

Magec, borracho de poder, había tomado a la fuerza el poder que él creía que le respondía por derecho de nacimiento: el poder del sol. Ese poder, combinado con su poder de las sombras, había hecho que su cuerpo se transformase hasta adoptar una forma muy similar al de la diosa, era como ver su sombra, y nunca mejor dicho.

-Saludad a Magec Prime... ¡El dios del sol!

Las flamas de su corona se intensificaron, iluminando toda la sala de golpe. El calor era sofocante, incluso Nova Frost tenía problemas para aguantar el golpe de calor que recibía de su hermano. Con un mínimo de esfuerzo, consiguió echar abajo el techo de la pirámide, alzándose victorioso en el cielo nocturno, convirtiéndose él en lo más brillante del cielo. Su figura negra se dibujaba delante del resplandeciente fulgor solar que emanaba de su corona.

-Allá donde mire, cada centímetro de este reino me pertenece ahora... Ya domino Maya y el Xibalba pero, ¿por qué conformarse solo con este reino?

-¡Ya basta! -decía Sacred Lullaby acercándose.

Llamando su atención, Magec se giró hacia su hermana.

-Déjalo ya, Magec. -le dijo. -Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora deja en paz Maya y gobierna si es lo que quieres.

Riendo, Magec atrapo en su cola a Sacred, acercándola a su cara.

-Es divertido ver como te arrastras. -le respondió. -No eres quién para decirme qué hacer... Dime una cosa, esa mestiza... No será por algún casual tu hija, ¿verdad?

La mirada tranquila de Sacred Lullaby empezó a volverse amenazante.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Si me súplicas un poco más, tal vez.

-¡Jamás! -le respondió. -Pensaba que podía razonar contigo, pero eres el mismo egocéntrico de siempre.

-Valientes palabras para una inmortal cuya mortalidad está en entredicho.

Dicho eso, Magec abrió sus enormes, y recién adquiridas fauces de serpiente, e intentó arrancarle la cabeza a su hermana, pero, en ese momento, Dawn lanzó una pequeña bola de magia contra Magec, salvando así a su hermana. Airado, Magec dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

-Así que mi hermanito también osa enfrentarse a mi. -dijo.

-Maldito traidor... -fue lo que respondió.

Dawn alzó el vuelo casi de inmediato, lanzándose contra su gigantesco hermano.

Mientras todo ello pasaba, me levanté del suelo con esfuerzo. Preocupado, comencé a buscar a Applejack y a Apple Core, levantando los peñascos y cascotes del suelo. Bajo de uno de ellos pude apreciar la esponjosa crin de Pinkie, así pues, comencé a levantar con mi magia todas las rocas que pude, estaban prácticamente todos justos, cosa que me alivió, estaban siendo cubiertos por la magia de Ruby.

-"_¡¿Estáis bien?!_" -pregunté.

-Si, lo estamos. -respondió Dust.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -preguntó Fogsun. -Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente...

-Ha sido Magec. -respondió Ruby con leve esfuerzo. -Se ha apoderado del poder del sol...

No entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero tras comerse un poco del sol, Magec sufrió una especie de mutación extraña, totalmente diferente a lo que era, ahora era exactamente parecido a Quetzalcoalt, solo que él inspiraba miedo y desconfianza al contrario que la diosa.

-Es lo que ocurre si usas un poder con una ambición tan oscura. -explicaba Ruby. -Desvelas te verdadera naturaleza.

-¡¿Y cómo podemos detenerlo?! -preguntó Applejack. -¡Es inmenso!

-Por no decir poderoso. -continuó Fogsun. -Ha tirado abajo todo el techo de la pirámide, ¿en serio pensáis que podemos contra él?

-¡¿Es que acaso dudas de nosotros?! -le preguntó Rainbow.

-Yo sé que hay una manera. -decía Dust mirándome.

Inmediatamente, las miradas de los demás se dirigieron a mi, yo estaba confuso.

-Loud, si usas la alquimia para derrotar a Magec tendremos una oportunidad. -dijo Dust.

-¡Es cierto! -inquirió Pinkie. -En el torneo de los Tres Equinos derrotaste a Scythe Hollow fácilmente. Tu y Zuk'Baen podréis ganarle.

-"_¡Me niego!_" -"dije" temblando. -"_Desde que me convertí en esto... Hasta Zuk'Baen ha parecido perder el control... ¡Lo visteis en el circo, es un monstruo como yo!_"

-¡Eso no es cierto, papá! -me dijo Apple Core. -¡Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi papá!

Aquello me hizo callar.

De pronto, unos escombros cercanos empezaron a moverse con esfuerzo.

-¡Hay alguien ahí! -dijo Dust corriendo.

Con la ayuda de Ruby y Applejack, apartaron rápidamente los escombros, bajo ellos, se encontraba Nova Frost, quien hacía esfuerzos por levantarse. Dust se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Tenga cuidado, se le ha caído encima un techo.

-Estoy bien... -respondió cansada la equs'ngel.

-Nova... ¿Está bien? -preguntó Rainbow acercándose a ella.

De pronto, Nova Frost cayó, y Rainbow la sostuvo. De golpe, el cuerno de Nova rozó el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash y, entonces, su tripa comenzó a brillar con una intensidad leve, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo a Rainbow.

-¿Qué... Qué ha sido eso? -decía sorprendida, con la mirada perdida.

-Mi poder curativo. -respondió. -A veces, mi magia actúa sola cuando el daño es grave.

Eso calló a Rainbow de repente, preocupada.

-Una potrilla sana, menos mal. -le dijo Nova.

-¿Qué...? -decía Rainbow sin creérselo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -dijo Dust preocupado.

-Esa potrilla iba a nacer sin un ala, una pegaso sin sus alas está condenada a perecer, mi magia le ha dado esa ala que le faltaba.

-Prisma... ¿Prisma está bien? -preguntó Rainbow frotándose la tripa.

-Así es.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas como ríos, intentando abrazarse la tripa.

-Me alegro...

Apple Core, tras escuchar el discurso, corrió hacia Nova Frost.

-¿Usted curó al bebé de la tía Rainbow?

-Si, pequeña.

De pronto, se oyó un tremendo rugido provenir del cielo, Magec no hacía más que derrotar a sus hermanos uno a uno, todos caían al suele dañados gravemente, sus cuerpos blancos estaban llenos de heridas, moretones y quemaduras tras enfrentarse a Magec.

-¡Hermanos! -decía Nova corriendo hacia ellos. -¿Estáis bien?

-Es... Es demasiado fuerte... -llegaba a decir Sirius entre jadeos. -¿Cómo es posible?

-Es hijo del sol. -respondió Dawn. -Si ha absorbido el poder del mismo su poder debe de haber aumentado demasiado.

-Dejad que os ayude. -decía Nova acercándose a ellos mientras su cuerno congelado brillaba.

Pasó su cuerno cerca de sus hermanos, las heridas empezaban a desaparecer consiguiendo así levantarse de nuevo.

-Es todo cuanto puedo hacer. -les dijo.

-Gracias hermana. -le dijo Sacred. -Pero por favor, salva a madre, ella lo necesita más, es la única capaz de enfrentar de igual a igual a Magec.

-Daré todo lo que soy para salvarla, lo prometo.

-Sé que podrás, Nova. -le dijo Sirius.

-Contamos contigo. -terminó Dawn.

Dicho esto, los tres equs'ngel alzaron nuevamente el vuelo hacia su hermano, quien se alzaba más y más sobre el reino de Maya.

De vuelta al Kukulcán, Nova se acercaba al cansado cuerpo de Quetzalcoalt, quien yacía respirando con dificultad.

-Nova, ¿podrás salvar a la diosa? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Eso creo. -respondió. -Pero tengo mis dudas, no sé si tendré el tiempo que necesite para crearla y frenar a Magec.

-Nosotros podremos hacer algo. -le dijo Applejack. -Ganaremos todo el tiempo posible.

-Sois muy amables. -dijo Nova. -Pero si vais con vuestro compañero umbro, es posible de que lo use para derrotaros.

-¡Entonces, cura a papá! -dijo Apple Core.

-¡Apple Core! -le dijo Applejack.

-¡He visto cómo ha curado a los demás, y al bebé de la tía Rainbow! -dijo. -Por favor, te pido que ayudes a papá. Por favor...

-Yo... Nunca he curado a un umbro.

-Por favor... Quiero que deje de sufrir...

-"_Apple Core_..." -me dije a mí mismo impresionado.

Nova, sin poder negarse al deseo sincero de nuestra potrilla, accedió.

-Esta bien, será la primera vez, y no sé exactamente cómo será. -dijo Nova. -Pero necesito que esté totalmente de acuerdo.

Tragué saliva y accedí. Nova se acercó a mí, su cuerno brillaba cada vez más mientras más se aproximaba. De pronto, sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, y una tenue luz azulada comenzó a brillar en él.

-Así que aquí fue donde te alcanzó... El corazón...

-¿Eso es grave? -le preguntó Applejack.

-A veces, los corazones más bienes tienen una gran carga en él, eso puede facilitar la transformación en umbro. -respondió Nova. -Para curarlo, debemos encontrar esa carga.

Creyendo saber que pretendía, estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero en ese momento, tanto Rainbow como Dust me lo impidieron.

-Alto ahí. -me dijo Rainbow.

-¡¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?! -me preguntó Dust.

-"_Tengo miedo a mi pasado, lo que pude hacer y no hice_"

-¡¿De qué pajas estas hablando?! -me preguntó Applejack.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. -dijo Nova tocando mi pecho con la punta de su cuerno.

-"_Espera... ¡No._.._!_"

Antes de terminar la frase, mis ojos se pusieron vacíos, y pude sentir algo que quería salir de mi garganta. Aguantaba aquello, pero hacia esfuerzo por salir.

De golpe, abrí mis fauces, vomitando un pegote negro. Al hacerlo, la carraspeo y la sensación del gruñido desaparecieron.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Debe ser lo que Shade le introdujo para el rugido. -contestó Ruby.

-Aún no hemos acabado. -dijo Nova. -Vamos amigo, déjame ver cuál es la oscuridad que te aflige.

De nuevo, sentí algo salir de mi garganta, pero esta vez era más fresco. De mi boca brotó una especie de bruma que se expandía frente a todos, en ella, se podían ver cosas de mi pasado, yo volviendo de la escuela con mamá, jugando con Shine cuando ella era uña potrilla bebé, a mí fallecido abuelo enseñándome magia, la humilde casa en la que me crié en Trotingham, etc.

-Son... Los recuerdos de Loud... -dijo Dust sorprendido.

-¿En serio Loud luce así? -preguntó Fogsun.

Pinkie, asombrada, asintió.

-Pero... Esto no tiene sentido... -dijo Applejack. -¿Cómo se supone debemos encontrar la oscuridad en su corazón?

-Debe de estar en un recuerdo. -respondió Nova. -debe haber una bruma negra que nos desvele su oscuridad.

Casi de inmediato, Apple Core señaló algo anómalo entre la broma que brotaba.

-¡Ahí! -gritó señalando.

Aquella broma era muy oscura, brotaba en medio de los recuerdos mientras empezaba a hacerse más y más grande. Al hacerse notar, una intensa luz anaranjada le tomó por sorpresa, era un incendio en plena noche, yo me encontraba junto a mi abuelo en la calle frente a la casa, pero mis padres y mis hermanas no estaban, y yo estaba cada vez más nervioso.

En mi recuerdo, pudieron ver cómo me lancé dentro de la casa en llamas, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, parecía buscar algo. En ese recuerdo, pudieron verme nervioso y angustiado, golpeando repetidas veces el suelo de la casa. Entre el crepitar de las llamas y el ruido del incendia, se me podía apreciar captar un suave grito que ellos oían con claridad.

-¡Ayuda! -decía una voz infantil.

Esa era la voz de Shine cuando tenía apenas cuatro años. Me vieron correr hacia aquella habitación, ahí estaba, Shine estaba abrazada a Greeny cuando tenía apenas dos años, ambas en una esquina frente a un agujero. Esquivando las llamas, llegue a ellas, estaban tosiendo por el humo. Tomé un pequeño balde agua y materialicé una toalla, la empapé y las cubrí con ella. Shine se veía asustada y llorando.

-¡Loud, mamá... Mamá se ha caído por ese agujero! -gritaba Shine llorando

-Esa... Esa es la noche en la que su madre supuestamente murió... -dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que esa noche es cuando él dice que... -decía Dust expectante.

Mientras veían mi recuerdo observaban que, usando mi magia, monté a Shine y Greeny sobre mi, atándome la toalla al cuello para que no cayeran.

-¡Loud, ¿y mamá?! -me preguntaba Shine.

Me asomé al agujero, pero ahí no había nadie, el fuego me lo impedía y me quemaba los ojos. Podían ver que no quería irme sin buscar a mamá, pero el incendio era cada vez peor, y el suelo empezaba a ceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, mi yo del pasado intentó llevarse a Shine y Greeny fuera de la casa.

-¡Espera, hay que ayudar a mamá! -me decía Shine.

No pude responderle, así que salí corriendo. En eso, el suelo cedió bajo nosotros, a punto de caernos.

En ese momento, cerré mis fauces de golpe, provocando que la bruma desapareciera.

-¿Qué...? ¿En serio, nos vas a dejar a sí? -preguntó Rainbow. -¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Estaba jadeando del pánico, el cuerpo entero me temblaba de terror, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-Loud... -decía Ruby sorprendida. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Por favor, dínoslo. -dijo Pinkie.

No respondí, tenía demasiado miedo recorriéndome el cuerpo.

-Joven... No lo bloquees... Debes dejar que fluya. -me dijo Nova.

No estaba realmente seguro de eso, no quería que nadie lo supiera, entonces, noté que alguien me acariciaba la nuca y la pata delantera, eran Applejack y Apple Core. Las miré, estaba algo confuso, pero me calmaban levemente.

-Vamos papá...

-Estamos juntas contigo, Loud... -me dijo Applejack.

Resignado, accedí. Dejé que Nova volviera a tocar mi corazón con su cuerno, permitiendo que la bruma oscura volviera a brotar de mi boca.

Pudieron verme de nuevo ahí, luchando por salvar a mis hermanas. De pronto, una aura blanquecina nos comenzó a cubrir, levantándonos. Mi padre nos había salvado.

-¡Loud! -me dijo papá.

Tras posarme en el suelo, se acercó a Shine y a Greeny.

-¡Papá, mamá se ha...!

-Shhh... Todo saldrá bien mi resplandor... -le dijo dulcemente mientras hacía brillar su cuerno. -Ahora es hora de dormir...

Una pequeña lucecita brillo frente a ellas, dejándolas dormidas sobre mi espalda mientras estaban cubiertas por la toalla, hecho eso, me miró con orgullo en sus ojos.

-Bien hecho, hijo. -me dijo. -Ahora rápido, hay que salir de aquí.

Asintiendo, salí corriendo, papá me siguió detrás cerca, apartando las llamas y algunas de las vigas que entorpecían el camino. Al bajar al piso del hall, se podían oír las vigas crepitar, sin darme cuenta, una se cernía sobre mi, mi padre, sorprendido, y sin tiempo de usar su magia, se lanzó a apartarme.

-¡Loud!

Antes de darme cuenta, mi padre me empujó casi hacia la ventana, cuando me levanté, pude ver a mi padre tumbado bajo una viga, asustado, corrí hacia el. Tenía un ligero charco de sangre bajo suya y en su cabeza, nervioso, intenté levantar la viga, pero no se movía, mientras, comenzaba a jadear de la angustia, el miedo y los nervios.

-Eh... Loud... -me decía mi padre con cierto esfuerzo en su voz. -No te pongas nervioso... Ahora tienes que sacar a tus hermanas de aquí...

Golpeé el suelo varias veces nervioso y angustiado, mientras que mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Vete Loud... saca a tus hermanas de aquí... -me dijo. -No te preocupes por mí y sal...

Con los labios temblándome, asentí y me di la vuelta, saliendo por la ventana. Mi abuela bajó a Shine y Greeny de mi lomo, y me dispuse a volver a por papá, pero entonces, la casa se vino abajo. Mi cara era un poema, ira, angustia, dolor, impotencia... Todo eso me abordaba en aquel recuerdo, y un llanto silenciado por mi mudez estalló en mi.

El recuerdo se disipó, y todos pudieron apreciar como, de mi rostro, goteaban lágrimas que encharcaban el suelo.

-¿Por eso? ¿Por eso dices que mataste a tu padre? -dijo Ruby apenada.

-Loud...

Dust intentó decirme algo, pero las palabras no brotaban, o, al menos, las que él quería decir.

-Oh Loud... ¿Llevas años castigándote por eso? -preguntó Applejack intentando llevar su casco a mi rostro.

-Puede que tu historia no tengo un comienzo alegre. -dijo Nova. -Pero es el resto de tu historia, lo que determina quién eres.

Dicho eso, volvió a tocar mi corazón. La bruma oscura comenzó a disiparse, emanando una blanca y fulgurosa, en ella, podían verse todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos en Ponyville, mi llegada, cuando conocí a mis amigos, la llegada de mis hermanas, el amor floreciente entre Applejack y yo, la batalla contra Neferis... Y el nacimiento de Apple Core.

-Todos estos recuerdos... ¿Serían los propios de un Pony que dice ser un asesino? -preguntó Nova nuevamente. -No... Llevas mucho tiempo cargando esa sombra en tu corazón, el pasado es historia, el mañana un misterio, sin embargo, el hoy es un regalo, por eso se le llama presente... Disfruta el ahora, no mires hacia tus errores y libérate.

La marca que estaba sobre mi Cutie Mark comenzaba a disiparse, dejándola visible de nuevo.

-Joven... Libérate de tu oscuridad, tienes el perdón sobre todos tus errores del pasado, yo, Nova Frost... Te perdono.

De repente, volví a ser cubierto por las sombras de la misma manera que en Canterlot. El cuerpo ya no me dolía, el dolor de mi corazón comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no sentía ese miedo o angustia, por primera vez en años me sentía en paz conmigo mismo.

La esfera de sombra se disipaba poco a poco y, lo que pudieron ver, fue a mi viejo yo. Mi pelaje azul, mi melena caída y mi cuerno normal. Si, era yo.

-¡Loud! -decía todos sorprendidos.

No tenía "palabras" para expresar mi alegría. Pinkie, junto a Apple Core, fue la primera en darme la bienvenida, con un abrazo brutal.

-¡Me alegra de que estés de vuelta, Loudy! -decía Pinkie.

Casi me estaba quedando sin aire por su fuerte abrazo. Dust fue el siguiente, junto con Ruby en darme un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien, amigo! -dijo Dust. -Por un momento pensé que te quedarías así para siempre.

-Nos has mantenido a todos preocupados. -dijo Ruby.

Rainbow, me dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Loud, has estado un 20 por ciento más guay que otras veces, así me gusta. -me dijo. -Ahora vete con Applejack, que ella más que nadie está deseando darte la bienvenida.

Miré a Applejack, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Bajé la mirada un momento, pero volví a mirar hacia ella dibujando una tonta sonrisa.

-"_He... He vuelto_" -le dije.

De golpe y porrazo, Applejack me abrazó con fuerza, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, y podía oírla gimotear.

-"_A... ¿Applejack?_" -le dije sorprendido.

-Bi... Bienvenido, Loud... -dijo con cierto tono de felicidad en sus palabras. -Sabía que no eras un asesino... Que ese no eras tú...

Podía sentirla abrazarme más fuerte. No tenía palabras, me sentía tan feliz de volver... Apple Core también se lanzó hacia mi, abrazándola junto a su madre.

-Bueno pareja, ahora no es el momento. -dijo Dust. -Aún tenemos que lidiar con cierto "Dios"

-"_Lo sé_".

De pronto, un pequeño círculo de alquimia apareció a mi lado, Zuk'Baen aparición de el chocando en todas direcciones hasta que se detuvo frente a mí.

-¡Loud, amigo, cuánto tiempo!

-¡Zuk'Baen! -le dijo Apple Core.

-Vaya, mi pequeña amiguita. -dijo Zuk'Baen. -Loud, ¿tienes idea lo que ha sido para mí ser poseído por las sombras? ¡Exijo una compensación! ¡¿Cómo has podido dejarte dominar por ese tipo?!

-"_Pasaron cosas, y_..."

-¡Idiota, ya lo sé! -me dijo Zuk'Baen. -Ya sabes que puedo ver todo lo que tú veas cuando quiera, pero ese no es el asunto, quiero ajustarle las cuentas a ese tal Magec Prime.

Pudimos escuchar un poco quejarse a Quetzalcoalt, quien hacía esfuerzos para levantarse.

-La diosa... -dijo Ruby.

Nova corrió hacia ella.

-¡Madre!

-Mi pequeña Nova... He visto todo lo que has hecho... -le dijo. -Muy bien hecho... He de admitir que hasta yo tenía mis dudas de que lo lograrías... Qué vergüenza de madre soy.

-No digas eso. -respondió Nova. -Si lo he conseguido es gracias a tus enseñanzas. Ahora estate quieta, te curaré a ti.

Quetzalcoalt dirigió su mirada tanto a Zuk'Baen como a mí.

-Así que un usuario de alquimia... -dijo. -Uno de los pocos herederos de Ruk'Zashaal...

-¿Ruk'Zashaal? -dijo Pinkie. -Suena a una especie de postre exótico.

-Señora, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Applejack.

-No hay tiempo para eso... -decía levantándose con el cuerpo tambaleándose de un lado a otro, apoyándose en el suelo con sus alas. -Joven usuario... Las sombras de ti no han desaparecido del todo.

Me sorprendí al oírla.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! -preguntó Apple Core. -Mi padre sigue aquí, vuelve a ser el de antes.

-Bueno... La cosa es que los usuarios de alquimia son Ponys especiales. -dijo Zuk'Baen con cierta vergüenza. -Ellos son capaz de asimilar ciertos elementos en sus cuerpos, de ahí que puedan ser capaces de transformarse en los alquimistas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó Dust.

-Los usuarios que pactan con un Zax'Shaal son capaces de asimilar un elemento de la naturaleza, y con el tiempo, Loud ha asimilado a las sombra.

Mentiría si dijese que no me sorprendí, era una auténtica locura.

-Zuk'Baen, ve al grano. -le exigió Applejack.

-Que...

Antes de poder terminar, un enorme árbol fue arrojado hacia la pirámide. Antes de que colisionara con la diosa, me lancé para interceptarlo, no volvería a pasar lo mismo dos veces, esta vez no. Usando mi magia, alcé un enorme escudo que nos cubrió, amortiguando el impacto del árbol, Applejack y Apple Core me ayudaron a apartarlo, Applejack lo pateó con sus fuertes cascos y Apple Core terminó de apartarlo con las lianas de su magia. Sorprendido, las miré.

-No pienses que te vamos a dejar solo esta vez. -dijo Applejack con una sonrisa segura en su rostro.

-No huiré. -dijo Apple Core. -Lucharé junto a papá y a mamá.

Entre risas y fuertes aleteos, Magec se alzó frente a nosotros.

-Vaya... Ya no puedo controlarte, mi marioneta... -me dijo. -Pero no penséis ni por un segundo que tenéis los que hace falta para derrotar a un dios... En cuanto instaure mi orden en Maya... ¡Equestria será la siguiente en doblegarse ante mi!

-"_¡Cállate!_" -le dije.

Bajo mis cascos, se dibujó un enorme círculo de alquimia que se extendió hasta que nos rodeó a Applejack, Apple Core y a mí. Zuk'Baen se lanzó al suelo, y el mismo comenzó a levantarse. Las chispas corrían entre los ladrillos, formando el cuerpo de mi compañero.

-Loud, como bien sabes, la magia es un tipo de energía... Yo soy pura energía... -me decía Zuk'Baen mientras se alzaba. -Y la energía ni se crea ni se destruye...

De pronto, otro pequeño círculo de alquimia se dibujaba bajo mis cascos, cubriéndome con luz, mientras que las sombras se arremolinaban en los brazos de Zuk'Baen.

-Si no que... ¡Se transforma!

Cuando la luz se disipó, mi cuerpo quedó al descubierto, era oculto y ondulante, se podían preciar mi cuerno brillar y dos enormes ojos cristalinos y claros, casi similar a los de un changelling, mi boca se dibujaba difusa, como si no existiera, y mi Cutie Mark seguía ahí, pero se había dibujado en él un círculo de alquimia. No sé que me había pasado, pero me sentía perfectamente capaz de todo.

-Loud... -decía Applejack. -¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Papá... ¿Eres tú? -me preguntó Apple Core.

La miré y asentí.

-¡¿Qué pantomima es esta?! -dijo Magec. -Aunque te hayas disfrazado, no pienses que vas a poder derrotarme, ¡Yo soy un dios!

Dicho esto, Magec nos lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, mi cuerpo, ondulante como la hierba, cubrió por sí solo a mi familia, y la garra de Zuk'Baen detuvo el globo ígneo con sorprendente facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo? -le dijo Zuk'Baen.

-Cuan interesante... ¿Así que crees que podéis derrotarme? ¡¿Confiáis en un unicornio mudo, una Pony granjera y en una potrilla para de derrotarme?! -preguntó Magec. -¡Me subestimáis!

-¡Nova, aprovecha y cura a la diosa! -dijo Ruby alzando el vuelo.

Magec se enroscó en el cuerpo de Zuk'Baen, intentando desmantelarlo, pero mi compañero hacia lo imposible por evitarlo, empujando el cuerpo del traidor para evitar el fatal abrazo mientras que nosotros estábamos sobre su cabeza.

-¡No podrás aguantar por mucho tiempo! -dijo Magec. -¡Tarde o temprano te romperás!

-¡Magec!

Antes de poder reaccionar, una bola luminosa golpeó en el ojo de Magec, apartándolo de nosotros y de Zuk'Baen. Esto provocó que cayera a los pies de la pirámide, frotándose el ojo golpeado. Al alzar la vista, Magec pudo ver a Ruby volando mientras le observaba con determinación.

-Tu... Maldita mestiza...

-Estoy harta. -dijo Ruby. -Mi don será la templanza, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites. No solo te has hecho con el poder de un dios, si no que, además, planeas hacerte con otros reinos... Has herido a Celestia, heriste a mi amigo, y no sabes cuántas vidas destrozadte ante con tu persuasión.

-¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para juzgarme a mi, mestiza?!

-¡Ruby Sparks, hija de Sacred Lullaby y de Explorer Compass, soy una equs'ngel, y orgullosa de serlo! -respondió extendiendo sus alas. -Y no lo ocultaré jamás a nadie.

Magec gritó airado.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de los tuyos! -dijo abriendo las fauces frente a ella.

De sorpresa, Rainbow y Dust le golpearon casi a la vez en la cabeza, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás.

-¡Chúpate esa! -le dijo Rainbow.

-Nadie se mete con nuestra amiga.

-Sois todos unos necios...

Un relámpago salió directo desde el suelo, impactando en una de las alas de Magec, churruscándola un poco, había sido Fogsun, que se encargaba de proteger a Pinkie, mientras realizaba un gran círculo de alquimia.

-¡¿Había otro usuario en Maya?! -sois un a plaga. -dijo Magec.

-¡Chicos, nosotros protegeremos en tierra a la diosa! -dijo Fogsun. -No os preocupéis, y dadle una paliza a ese tipo.

-"_Se acabó, Magec_". -le dije.

-¡Puede que no tengamos el poder de un dios del que tanto presumes! -dijo Applejack.

-Pero siempre hemos estado juntos. -dijo Rainbow con determinación.

-Para las buenas, y para las malas. -continuó Dust.

-Puedes arrojarlos todo lo que tienes, pero jamás cederemos ante un megalómano, como tú.

Magec gruñó a la vez que,más llamas de su cabeza chisporroteaban con fuerza.

-Genial... Esto va a ser una carnicería...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	12. La diosa Quetzalcoalt 3º Parte

**La diosa Quetzalcoalt. 3****ª**** parte: El nuevo amanecer.**

No podía creerme aún lo que había pasado, había vuelto a ser yo mismo, perdiendo aquella forma horrorosa que había adoptado desde que el sol se tornó oscuro, y ahora, mi cuerpo se había vuelto a transformar.

Según _Zuk'Baen_, al estar tanto tiempo expuesto a esa forma por ese poder, mi propia magia había absorbido el poder de las sombras, ya que según él, la magia era energía, y la energía solo se transforma, ahora mi cuerpo era oscuro y ondulante, pero no me sentía mal como antes, ahora que me había redimido de mi culpa por la muerte de mi padre me sentía bien conmigo mismo y mi familia.

Ahora mismo, estábamos todos frente a Magec Prime, quien se había auto proclamado el nuevo Dios del sol y había robado el poder del mismo para alcanzar aquella forma tan similar a la diosa, el de una gigantesca serpiente negra con una corona de fuego sobre su cabeza.

-Sois solo unos simples insectos en comparación conmigo. -dijo Magec siseando. -Ya no podéis hacer nada contra mi, ya poseo el poder del sol, en breve reduciré a cenizas este reino y de las mismas alzaré mi mandato.

-Estas loco. -le decía su hermano Dawn. -¿Serás capaz de matar a los cientos, incluso miles, de habitantes que viven aquí por tus deseos egoístas?

Magec sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermano pequeño.

-No sólo Maya, reduciré también Equestria a cenizas, en mi imperio... Nunca se pondrá el sol...

-¡Estás como una regadera! -le gritó Applejack.

-¡No permitiremos que ataques Equestria! -continuó Rainbow.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? -preguntó Magec entre risas. -Solo mira a Quetzalcoalt, solo le he dado un mordisco a su sol y ya está en el suelo entre la vida y la muerte... Solo imaginaros como debe de estar Celestia...

Magec comenzó a reír eufóricamente tras esas palabras, parecía hacerle feliz la idea de ver a Celestia sufriendo. Sin aguantarlo más, usé mi magia contra él, un círculo de alquimia se dibujó en mi cuerpo y parte del mismo se extendió hacia Magec, sujetándolo del cuello. El auto proclamado Dios del sol quedó un poco impresionado por haber bajado la guardia y verse atrapado en una garra sombría hecha de mi nuevo aspecto de sombra.

-"_Se acabó, Magec_" -le dije. -"_Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, redímete_"

Magec frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me redima? -dijo furioso. -¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que es esperar durante siglos el poder que se te prometió, y un venga una infiel y te robe todo por lo que habías trabajado!

Su corona de fuego comenzó a expandirse en todas direcciones, parecía el sol en plena medianoche, algunos árboles comenzaron a incendiarse por el extremo calor que manaba de su melena.

-¡Este es mi destino, mi derecho de cuna! ¡YO soy el auténtico heredero del sol!

Batió sus alas fuertemente, soltándose de mí y empujándonos con el vendaval que producían sus oscuras alas. _Zuk'Baen_ nos aguantó a Applejack, a Apple Core y a mí sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que ese Pony de metal estaba como una cabra, ¡este dios está fatal! -dijo _Zuk'Baen_.

-¡¿Puedes hacer algo?! -le preguntó Apple Core.

-Potrilla, yo soy lo más próximo a una deidad, pero soy pura energía. -respondió el Zax'shaal. -¡Y soy el mejor!

Del cuerpo de Zuk'Baen, comenzaron a chisporrotear pequeñas chispas que caían sobre el suelo derruido del tempo y comenzaban a correr hacia la base de la pirámide, acercándose a donde se encontraba Magec. Una vez bajo de él, de las chispas empezaron a levantarse finas columnas relampagueantes que lo rodeaban y se elevaban hasta las nubes.

-¿Eso es todo? -dijo Magec poco impresionado. -Soy el dios del cielo, la tierra y el sol, ¡¿Creéis que una tormentilla de nada podrá derrotarme?!

-¡No usa simple tormenta! -contestó _Zuk'Baen_.

Dicho esto, mi compañero golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Al golpear, fue como si el trueno estallase. Mi cuerno comenzó a brillar con fuerza, dibujándose un círculo de alquimia sobre Magec. Los relámpagos de _Zuk'Baen_ comenzaron a precipitarse sobre él y, l atravesar el círculo de alquimia, estos se incrementaron en número, impactando sobre el cuerpo de Magec, que gritaba airado por el impacto recibido.

-¡Malditos! -gruñía.

De sus fauces, Magec soltó una bocanada de fuego. Ante de impactarnos, _Zuk'Baen_ nos protegió a mí y a mi familia para evitar que nos quemásemos, mientras el dios estaba distraído, Rainbow y Dust aprovecharon para acercarse a toda velocidad hasta su espalda e impactarla con sus cascos, provocando que el cuerpo de Magec se torciera al no estar preparado. Sus llamaradas se esparcían por el cielo cayendo en forma de ascuas, sin apenas caer sobre la vegetación, pero las pocas, comenzaron a incendiar la jungla.

Al percatarse, Magec se giró con satisfacción y una gran sonrisa dibujada.

-Todo en llamas... Ya comienza el reinado de Magec Prime, el dios del sol...

-¡Magec! -gritó Ruby.

Percatado por el grito, Magec se giró hacia Ruby. Ruby se mostraba segura, tranquila y valerosa frente al auto proclamado Dios.

-La mestiza... ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? -le preguntó orgulloso Magec.

-¿Que qué quiero?¿No es obvio? Quiero que te detengas y te rindas. -le respondió Ruby.

Magec rió por lo bajo.

-¿Que me rinda? Debe de ser una broma... Ahora que tengo el poder de mi madre, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por qué en el fondo estás enfadado.

Magec se detuvo ante la respuesta Ruby.

-¿Enfadado?

-Te negaron lo que te prometieron, y por ello intenta tes revelarte contra tu madre para recuperar el derecho que, según tú, te negaron, lo que tienes es el berrinche de un bebé.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿insinúas que me comporto como un bebé?!

Ante aquella ofensa, Magec sujetó en un fuerte abrazo de su cola a Ruby, estrujándola con fuerza.

-¡Yo era quien debía ser el señor del sol, ¿entiendes?! ¡YO, y no esa desgraciada hereje de Celestia!

Con esfuerzo, Ruby intentó zafarse del fortísimo abrazo del cuerpo escamoso de Magec.

-¡Te comportas como un crío! -le respondió firmemente. - ¡Lo que tienes es una pataleta!

-No tengo por qué escucharte...

De pronto, Magec abrió sus fauces para arrancarle la cabeza a Ruby de un mordisco, pero en ese momento, algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Rainbow y Dash patearon a la vez la cabeza del dios, provocando así que soltase a Ruby por su descuido.

-¡Sal de ahí, Ruby! -le dijo Rainbow.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! -terminó Dust.

-¡Gracias chicos!

Dicho eso, se acercó hacia la diosa Quetzalcoalt.

-Malditos pegasos... -gruñó Magec tras recuperarse. -Os arrancaré las alas y haré un plumero con ellas.

-Primero tendrás que pillarnos. -le respondió Rainbow chula.

Tanto Rainbow como Dust comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad mientras Magec los perseguía de cerca por el cielo.

En el suelo, Ruby se acercó corriendo hacia la diosa.

-¡Pinkie! -le dijo Ruby.

-¡Ruby!

-¿Cómo está la diosa?

-No sabría decirte. -respondió Fogsun.

-Se recuperará. -decía Nova mientras la iba curando con su cuerno.

-No... Va... -decía con esfuerzo la diosa del sol.

Nova Frost se percató rápidamente de que su madre la llamaba, así pues, se acercó a la cara de la diosa.

-¿Madre? -dijo nerviosa.

-Debemos... Detener a Magec... -decía la diosa con esfuerzo.

-Diosa, ¿cómo podemos hacerlo? -le preguntó Ruby. -Hemos intentado hablar con él, mi amigo Loud se ha enfrentado a él y no ha hecho gran cosa, solo enfurecerlo... Esta obstinado con...

Antes de poder acabar su frase, la diosa le pidió silencio.

-Ya lo sé, hija mía... Y en el estado en el que estoy no puedo hacer nada, pero es posible que quede una posibilidad...

-¡¿Cuál?! -preguntó Pinkie.

Con esfuerzo, Quetzalcoalt miró hacia lo que quedaba del pequeño sol.

-Debéis pasar mi esencia al sol, eso nos matará tanto a mi como a Celestia. -dijo la diosa.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Ruby sorprendida mientras la lucha continuaba.

-¡No hemos venido a matar a nadie! -dijo Pinkie. -¡Este fic lo leen niños!

-¿Fic? -preguntó Fogsun.

-Si hacemos eso, el sol estará completo, y entonces... -continuó la diosa con esfuerzo. -Tanto mi fuerza como la de Celestia se restaurarán, y entonces... Podré enfrentar a Magec.

-¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Fogsun.

-No hay tiempo que perder... Necesito que entre todos distraigáis a Magec en lo que Nova me ayuda a hacerlo.

-Pero... -decía Pinkie.

Antes de decir nada, Ruby interpuso su ala derecha entre ella y la diosa, alzando sus ojos verdosos hacia la misma llena de confianza.

-No soy tan fuerte como mis amigos. -dijo. -Pero he vivido muchas aventuras con mis amigos, y he aprendido a enfrentar a los problemas. Neferis, los Shadow Gates y ahora Magec... Haré... No... Haremos lo que esté en nuestros cascos para ganar tiempo.

-Yo me encargaré de ir todo lo rápido que pueda. -le dijo Nova Frost.

-¡Pinkie, Fogsun, acompañadme! -les pidió Ruby.

-¡Vamos allá! -decía Pinkie mientras Fogsun les seguía de cerca.

Mientras tanto, puse a salvo a Applejack y a Apple Core a la vez que _Zuk'Baen_ nos protegía del inmenso calor de las llamaradas de Magec.

-"_Por favor, manteneros a salvo_" -les dije.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que te vamos a dejar luchar solo! -me respondió Applejack.

-"_Applejack, no es el momento de discutir_" -le dije.

-¡No pensamos dejarte solo, papá! -continuó Apple Core.

-"_¡No quiero que intervengáis!_"

-¡¿Por qué no?! -dijo Applejack. -¡¿No te das cuenta de que hemos llegado hasta aquí para salvarte?! ¡¿Para salvar a la princesa?!

-"_¡Por favor, quiero que estéis a salvo!_" -volví a decir.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-"_¡Por qué no puedo volver a perder a mi familia!_"

Applejack cayó de repente, en ese momento, mi cuerpo se relajó y agaché la cabeza.

-"_Ya habéis conocido mi pasado... Fue doloroso... No quiero que eso pase de nuevo..._"

Antes de poder reaccionar, Apple me acarició la cabeza con su casco.

-No nos vas a perder... Estás hablando con dos Apple, y las Apple somos las más fuertes de Equestria, ¿recuerdas? -me dijo. -¿Quién coceó en la cara a Neferis?

-"_Tu_"

-¿Quién veló por ti en el Torneo de los tres Equinos?

-"_Tu_"

-Y Apple Core y yo estuvimos a tu lado todo este tiempo hasta que volviste a ser tu. -me respondió.

-Si vas a pelear, pelearemos contigo. -continuó Apple Core.

-Ahora, levanta la cabeza, y enfrentémonos a Magec. -volvió a decirme Applejack.

Por una razón u otra, era verdad, sin Applejack no valía la pena, ella se volvió mi principal apoyo, era quien siempre estaba ahí para mí.

-En las buenas y en las malas. -me recitó.

-"_En las buenas y en las malas_" -le respondí.

-¡En las buenas y en las malas! -dijo Apple Core efusivamente.

-"_Zuk'Baen, ya sabes que vamos a hacer_"

-Vaya... Ya tardabais en poneros de acuerdo. -dijo. -Subid a mi cabeza de nuevo, tengo ganas de un cinturón de piel de serpiente.

No tardamos en subir a la cabeza de _Zuk'Baen_, levantándose de nuevo con nosotros. Golpeó sus nudillos entre ellos, provocando un sonido similar al del trueno.

-Loud, sabes que esto no puedo hacerlo solo, así que necesitaré toda vuestra ayuda. -me dijo. -Soy cercano a una deidad, pero no soy una, y con tu nuevo nivel de alquimia tendremos una oportunidad.

-"_Lo sé, amigo_" -le respondí. -"_Vamos a ello_"

_Zuk'Baen_ sujetó la cola de Magec mientras volaba por para atrapar a Rainbow y Dust. Sorprendido, el dios del sol se abalanzó contra nosotros y estrujó fuertemente a _Zuk'Baen_ con su enorme cuerpo de serpiente.

-Sois todos unos pesados. -nos dijo. -¡Me tenéis harto!

Abriendo con fuerza sus fauces, Magec de lanzó hacia nosotros pero, en ese momento, las sombras que nos rodeaban se elevaron y atraparon sus fauces cerrándolas de golpe.

-"_¡Apple Core!_"

-¡Voy! -decía la pequeña potrilla a mi llamado.

Con esfuerzo, Apple Core hizo brillar su cuerno. Por el pecho de _Zuk'Baen_ se empezaron a dibujar dos círculos de alquimia, y de los mismos, empezaron a emanar gigantescas cepas, atrapando sus enormes y escamosas alas. No me lo creía, teníamos atrapado a Magec.

-¡Para ser un dios, has sido tan fácil de atrapar como un ternero en un rodeo de Appleloosa! -dijo Applejack.

Magec, rió por lo bajo.

-¿Eso creéis?

Dicho esto, Magec nos arrojó a un lado, Applejack, Apple Core y yo salimos volando tras el impacto. Con esfuerzo, me levanté, pude ver a Applejack y a Apple Core juntas haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, corrí hacia ellos y los ayudé a levantarse, no sé si a ellas también les pasaba, pero el cuerpo me dolía horrores tras ese impacto pese a mi nueva forma.

-"_¿Estáis bien?_" -les pregunté.

-Yo estoy bien... -dijo Applejack con un par de rasguños.

-Me he raspado un poco las pezuñas. -dijo Apple Core. -¡Pero estoy bien!

-"_Esa es mi campeona_" -le dije.

-¿Seguís vivos? -decía la voz de Magec mientras se acercaba. -Para ser unos simples mortales sois muy resistentes... Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con una simple incineración...

-"_¡Ya basta!_" -le dije.

-No acepto órdenes de nadie...

Las llamas de Magec se intensificaban y se arremolinaban sobre él, generando una gigantesca bola de fuego, colocándola a su espalda entre sus alas.

-Arderéis todos, y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme.

-¡Qué te lo has creído! -dijeron tres voces.

Antes de darse cuenta, Rainbow, Dust y Ruby empezaron a girar todo lo rápido que podían alrededor de la bola de fuego, esto provocó un pequeño vacío alrededor de la misma, disminuyendo su tamaño.

-¡¿Cómo?! -dijo sorprendido.

-¿Te haces llamar el dios del sol, y no sabes que si generas una corriente de vacío puedes apagar el fuego? -le dijo Ruby.

-Sois peores que una plaga... -decía Magec comenzando a perder la paciencia. -¡¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?!

Las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor, alzándose y empezando a sujetarnos a todos, primero fue a Dust y Rainbow, luego a Ruby, seguidamente fue a por Applejack y Apple Core, pero me interpuse para que no las cogiera.

A continuación, nos elevó y nos puso a la altura de sus ojos, agarrándonos con fuerza mientras clavaba su mirada en nosotros.

-¡Chicos! -decía Applejack desde el suelo.

-Ya estoy harto de vosotros. -nos decía mostrando su viperina lengua. -Siglos esperando por mi legado, por fin lo consigo y sois mi última barrera que estorba.

-¡Suéltanos! -decía Rainbow.

Magec dirigió su mirada.

-Tu serás la primera.

Esas palabras se clavaron en Dust como un cuchillo.

-¡No!

Magec comenzó a apretar poco a poco a Rainbow, quien comenzaba a quejarse del dolor y la presión.

-¡Rainbow! -decía Dust desesperado.

-Muere...

-¡Suéltala! -decía otra voz desde el suelo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, algo golpeó el ojo de Magec. La titánica criatura se quejó y nos soltó casi de golpe, aprovechando la confusión, Dust voló con todas sus fuerzas par tomar a Rainbow entre sus cascos, llevándola despacio al suelo.

-¡Rainbow, ¿estás bien?! -le dijo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y mirada confiada, Rainbow dirigió la mirada a Dust.

-¿Con quién te crees que hablas? -le dijo con una leve sonrisa. -Me han coceado, golpeado y me he chocado varias veces esto no ha sido nada. -dicho eso, se frotó la tripa. -Y tranquilo, Prisma está bien.

Dust sonrió aliviado.

Magec estaba realmente airado, no sabía de dónde había venido eso.

-¡¿Quién diablos...?!

Cuando pudo ver bien, pudo ver a Pinkie y a Fogsun, al lado de un extraño cañón, muy similar al que solía usar Pinkie para sus fiestas.

-¡Bien hecho Fogsy! -le felicitaba Pinkie. -Ese cañón de fiestas improvisando ha sido genial.

-Faltaría más. -dijo.

-Ah... No sois más que unas malditas cucarachas... Y yo, ¡odio las cucarachas!

Mientras tanto, Nova hacia todo lo posible por pasar la energía de Quetzalcoalt al nuevo sol, mientras que todos mantenían ocupado a Magec.

-Ya falta poco, madre. -le decía Nova a la diosa.

Mientras tanto, en Equestria, Luna sostenía el casco de Celestia entre los suyos, mientras observaba que la crin colorida y ondulante de su su hermana se iba apagando y volviendo lacia.

-Hermana... ¡Hermana, aguanta! -decía Luna nerviosa.

Celestia jadeaba forzosamente ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de su hermana, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity, era como estuviese exhalando su último aliento.

De nuevo en Maya, Quetzalcoalt no corría mejor suerte, sus brillantes escamas blancas se apagaban y tornaban grises al igual que su colorido plumaje, mientras que el pequeño sol comenzaba a asimilar la alergia de la diosa, volviéndose cada vez más y más brillante.

El tiempo corría, y no precisamente a nuestro favor, estábamos agotados, heridos y algo quemados, ni siquiera _Zuk'Baen_ aguantaba más, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, y parpadeaba de agotamiento.

-Hice... Todo lo que pude... -me dijo. Dicho esto, desapareció poco a poco por un pequeño círculo de alquimia.

Tras desaparecer él, las sombras que rodeaban mi cuerpo también desaparecían. Dejando mi verdadero cuerpo al descubierto, débil, herido y cansado.

Ruby, era la única que aún aguantaba de pie a duras penas, jadeando fuertemente y con una mirada determinada dibujada en su rostro. Alzó la mirada hacia su frente, y de golpe y porrazo, Magec se posó delante de ella, siseando.

-Todo esto lo has planeado tu, ¿verdad, maldita mestiza? -le dijo. -Ataques sorpresa, pegasos suicidas... ¿Todo esto para derrotarme? Casi parece un mal chiste.

-No... No pensamos dejar... Que te salgas con la tuya... -dijo Ruby.

-¿Qué no? -dicho esto, la atrapó en su cola, apretando con fuerza. -¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-La diosa...

-¿De qué hablas?

Magec dirigió su mirada a la moribunda Quetzalcoalt, pudo ver que el pequeño sol del cual había tomado su poder comenzaba a brillar cada vez un poco más. Esto le sorprendió enormemente, tanto que soltó de golpe a Ruby contra el suelo.

-No... No, no, ¡no, no!

Magec se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño sol que cada vez comenzaba a brillar, mientras que el cuerpo de Quetzacoalt comenzaba a desfallecer p, a la misma vez que en Equestria el cuerpo de Celestia yacía sin vida y apagada sobre su cama con la tristeza que le rodeaba por su hermana y la princesa Twilight.

De vuelta en Maya, Magec se acercaba a toda prisa al pequeño sol para destruirlo, pero en ese momento, la diosa abrió de golpe y porrazo los ojos, de la misma manera que Celestia en Equestria. Una intensa luz blanquecina invadió el cielo, como si golpease todo lo que tocase, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la luz volvía a bañar todo.

Del centro de la intensa luz, una gigantesca silueta aleteaba con fuerza, tanto que una pequeña ventolera se alzaba, levantando el polvo y la grava como si fueran simple hojas.

-Magec Prime... -decía una poderosa voz. -Me has deshonrado... Pensé seriamente durante siglos el liberarte, pero tu comportamiento ha sido mezquino e impropio de un inmortal. No tienes salvación.

-Quetzalcoalt... Tú... ¿Por qué? -decía Magec. -¡¿Por qué renaces ahora de tus malditas cenizas?!

Magec se dispuso a asaltar la figura de la gran serpiente, pero en ese momento, el cuerpo de Quetzalcoalt comenzó a brillar, repeliendo a su hijo y arrojándolo al suelo. La diosa se posó suavemente sobre los restos de su pirámide y se dirigió reptando hacia Magec, por donde pasaba la vegetación surgía, y nos daba la sensación de que sanábamos con rapidez, nuestras heridas y quemaduras desaparecían rápidamente, ¿tan grande era el poder de la diosa?

-¡No me arrebatarás mi poder! -gritó Magec airado.

Magec se lanzó hacia ella dispuesto a morder su cuello, pero la diosa sujetó con su cola el de Magec y volvió a lanzarlo contra el suelo, era realmente impresionante, ¿tan temible era?

-¿Tú poder? Mírate... Esta fue la razón por la que me vi obligada a darle el poder a Celestia, ella tenía bondad en su corazón, tú lo que tienes es un miedo horrible.

Magec se hizo un ovillo contra sí mismo, se le podía oír gimotear.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó Fogsun.

-Parece que... ¿Está llorando? -dijo Applejack.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! -dijo Rainbow. -¡¿Después de las perrerías que nos ha hecho, pasar cree que lo solucionará todo con llantos?!

Magec seguía gimoteando mientras se cubría con sus enormes alas, no quería que le vieran derrotado. El resto de equs'ngel se acercaron a la diosa mientras observaban a su hermano caído, y a la vez Ruby, extrañada y curiosa, se acercaba despacio a Magec. Intentamos detenerla, pero la diosa intervino para que no lo hiciéramos.

Ruby posó su casco sobre la gigantesca piel escamosa de Magec quien, al percatarse, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo.

-Dejadme en paz... Ya tenéis lo que queríais, ¿no? -decía. -Adelante... ¡Desterradme a ese hervidero de criaturas que es el Xibalba!

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? -le preguntó Ruby.

-¡¿Miedo?! ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Magec se lanzó con las fauces abiertas hacia Ruby, pero en ese momento, Nova Frost intervino, protegiéndola. Al verla ahí, Magec se detuvo de inmediato antes de cerrar las fauces, jadeando ante su hermana.

-Nova...

-Ya vasta Magec... -le dijo. -Por favor, deja que te ayude.

Magec retrocedió ante las palabras de su hermana.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante la pregunta de Nova, finalmente su hermano se dignó a responder.

-A no poder serle útil a madre... -respondió. -Me comporté con dureza por qué pensé que así podía demostrarle que podía ser un buen heredero como ella esperaba, y cuando me negó mi derecho tenía miedo de que ya no me necesitase más, que ya no me querría.

-¡¿Eres un idiota?! -le dijo Nova.

-¡Una madre jamás deja de querer a sus hijos! -decía Applejack mientras juntaba a Apple Core a ella.

-Si no iba a ser el heredero del sol... ¿Qué iba a ser si no? ¿Qué papel tendría?

-Tenías una gran corazón, Magec. -le dijo Nova. -Al menos no tenías miedo de congelar a quienes tocabas, como yo... Te envidiaba... Podías relacionarte con todos, mientras que yo me recluía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca eso? -le preguntó Magec.

-¿Realmente eso importa? Magec... Vuelve conmigo... Te necesito, hermano.

Magec la miró fijamente.

-No puedo... -respondió. -No después de todo lo que he hecho.

-¿Ahora se hace responsable de sus actos? -dijo Dust.

-Jovencito, da igual lo mucho que tardes si te das cuenta de tus errores. -le dijo la diosa. -Magec, te doy dos opciones, o pides perdón y vuelves conmigo y tus hermanos, o vuelves a Xibalba, tú eliges.

Hubo un silencio aterrador, hasta que Magec finalmente respondió:

-Volver a Xibalba...

-Como desees... -dijo Quetzalcoalt apenada. -Te condeno a quinientos años en Xibalba, no tendrás contacto más que con tu hermana, y deberás cuidar de las crías de umbro que renazcan después de todo lo que has liado... Y conservarás esa forma para recordar tu error hasta que te libere.

-¿Puedo despedirme antes de mi hermana?

-Por supuesto.

Magec se acercó a Nova nuevamente.

-Nova... Lo siento...

-Lo entiendo hermano...

Magec acercó su rostro a su hermana, frotándolo contra a ella.

-Te echaré de menos...

Quetzalcoalt extendió sus alas con fuerza, el nuevo sol que portaba comenzó a brillar intensamente, y de los restos de la pirámide comenzó a aparecer un portal que conducía a un reino oscuro y lúgubre.

-Aquí tienes, así podrás volver a Xibalba.

Magec reptó hacia el portal, sin mencionar palabra alguna, si a su madre ni a sus hermanos.

-Adiós... -dijo.

-Adiós... Hijo mío... -le dijo la diosa.

En cuanto Magec desapareció, el portal lo hizo con él. La diosa alzó el vuelo y comenzó a surcar Maya a lo largo y ancho, el fuego del incendio se extinguía y las plantas volvían a crecer velozmente bajo las cenizas de la antigua vegetación.

Mientras veíamos lo maravilloso y frondoso que era el reino bajo la luz del nuevo sol, Nova y los demás equs'ngel nos curaban, cerrando nuestras heridas y sanando nuestros huesos magullados. Parecía mentira que éste fuera el mismo reino que visitamos y por el que nos desplazábamos para salvar a la princesa Celestia.

Tras sobre volar por todo Maya, Quetzalcoalt volvió a su derruido palacio, posándose delicadamente en el suelo.

-No tengo palabras para deciros lo mucho que os agradezco el haber intervenido. -dijo la diosa. -Habéis venido para salvar, no sólo a Celestia, si no a todo el mundo.

-¡Bah..! No ha sido nada. -respondió Rainbow.

-"Diosa..." -dije. -"Entonces... ¿Ya todo a terminado?"

-Así es... -dijo. -Éste sol vuelve a estar vinculado a Celestia, su vida y la mía ya no corren peligro.

-¡Entonces, podemos volver a casa! -exclamó Pinkie. -¡Me muero de ganas por tomar un largo baño de sol!

-Haced lo que queráis, yo solo quiero volver a casa y descansar un poco. -dijo Applejack frotando la cara de Apple Core con su morro.

-¡Yo quiero ir a hacer algo contigo y papá!

-Eso será pronto, terroncito. -le respondió Applejack.

-Diosa, la verdad es que ahora deseamos volver a casa, han sido demasiadas emociones, y necesitamos asimilarlas. -dijo Dust.

-Por supuesto. -respondió la diosa. -Hijos míos, escoltad a nuestros héroes, iremos al portal hacia Equestria.

Al cabo de una hora, llegamos al otro extremo de Maya escoltados por la diosa y los equs'ngel. El portal seguía ahí, cerrado, tal y como cuando llegamos aquí.

-Hemos llegado. -dijo Dawn. -De verdad, muchas gracias por toda vuestra ayuda.

-No fue nada. -respondió Fogsun sin creerse todo lo que había vivido.

-¿De verdad tenéis que iros tan pronto a Equestria? -preguntó Sacred. -Nos encantaría hacer una celebración para agradeceros la ayuda.

-¡¿Podemos?! -preguntó Pinkie eufórica.

-Nos encantaría, Pinkie, pero no puedo más con mi alma. -le respondió Rainbow. -Y tengo una noticia que darle a mis amigas...

-Cuida bien de ese pequeñín. -le dijo Nova.

-¡Je! Prisma es muy fuerte. -dijo Rainbow orgullosa mientras se frotaba la tripa.

La diosa extendió sus alas y el portal comenzó a brillar fuertemente, creando el camino hacia Canterlot.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir? -le preguntó Sacred a Ruby. -Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Tengo una vida en Equestria, mamá. -le dijo. -Tengo amigos, trabajo, todo...

-¿Volverás a visitarme alguna vez? Al menos una vez cada cinco años...

-Por supuesto.

Fogsun echó un último vistazo a su hogar, observando con melancolía.

-¿Estás bien, Fogsy? -le preguntó Pinkie.

-Pues... Echaré de menos mi hogar... -le contestó. -El circo, a Hummingbird... A todos menos a Severus.

-Equestria no está nada mal. -le dijo Pinkie. -Tenemos montañas, praderas, ciudades y pueblos... ¡Te sentirás como en casa!

Fogsun sonrió ampliamente.

-Confío en tu palabra.

-¡Vaya! Pero si tienes dientes. -dijo burlona.

Apple Core se acercó a Nova Frost y le abrazó una de sus patas. Nova se sorprendió enormemente ante la reacción de la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre. -le dijo.

Nova sonrió dulcemente.

-No fue nada, criaturita.

-Podéis volver a Maya siempre que deseéis. -nos dijo la diosa. -Es lo menos que podemos hacer por salvarnos... Os estamos muy agradecidos...

-"Solo hacíamos lo que debíamos" -contesté.

-Estoy seguro de ello. -respondió la diosa. -Adiós, héroes de Maya.

Tras despedirnos, comenzamos a cruzar el portal, y en menos de lo que podíamos imaginarnos, reaparecimos en los jardines de palacio, loa que a continuación vimos, nos sorprendió, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Brave Heart nos esperaban ahí, se lanzaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron.

Tras saludar y levantarnos, todas se pudieron percatar de tres cosas, lo más sorprendente fue que Ruby poseía alas, nos costó un poco explicar el por qué, sobre todo a la propia Ruby, pero todas parecían contentas, especialmente Brave Heart. Lo segundo que les sorprendió fue Fogsun, y lo último fue Apple Core con su Cutie Mark.

De inmediato, los guardias nos guiaron, liderados por Brave Heart, hacia la sala del trono, ahí nos esperaban tanto Luna como Celestia, sentadas una al lado de la otra. Costaba creer que esa Celestia fuera la misma que, hasta hace unos "días" yacía en cama, a punto de morir.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Equestria. -dijo Luna sonriendo.

Todos nos postramos antes las hermanas reales, incluidos Fogsun y Apple Core.

-No es necesario, mis amigos. -respondió Celestia levantando una de sus patas. -Yo debería de postrarme ante todos vosotros, por arriesgar vuestras vidas para salvar la mía. No solo lo habéis logrado, si no que habéis salvado también la vida de mi vieja amiga, la diosa del sol.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho lo hubiesen pedido o no. -dijo Rainbow.

-Era nuestro deber. -terminaba Dust.

-Lo sé, pero nunca podré expresar lo enormemente agradecida que estoy por vuestro esfuerzo. -dijo Celestia.

-Pedid lo que queráis, y se os concederá. -dijo Luna

-Quisiéramos volver a casa. -dijo Applejack. -Necesitamos descansar.

-Lo comprendo. -respondió Celestia. -Es lo mínimo que os merecéis.

Cada uno volvimos a casa, estábamos contentos con volver a casa, algunos tuvimos que dar explicaciones, como Rainbow a sus amigas sobre su embarazo, Dust sobre su cicatriz en el ojo, Ruby sobre sus alas a la princesa Celestia y Luna, además de Twilight, Pinkie y Fogsun comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más cercanos uno al otro, y yo expliqué a mis hermanas y a mamá de la muerte de papá. Contarlo me costó horrores, necesité reunir valor para poder "decirlo" a la cara de Shine, Greeny y mamá, pues nunca lo había confesado.

Tras contar la verdad, mamá y mis hermanas me abrazan con fuerza, me sentí liberado tras contarlo, mi peor secreto, el que guardaba como una fiera, ya había sido revelado, y me hizo sentirme bien con mi familia.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que volvimos de Maya, desde aquel día, casi todos llaman a este fenómeno "la era del nuevo amanecer", el nuevo sol que alumbra tanto Maya como Equestria nos otorgaba su luz y calor como el antiguo, por otro lado, practicaba junto a _Zuk'Baen_ mi nuevo poder, podía cubrirme con las sombras cuando quería, cambiando a aquella forma casi a voluntad, siempre entre los trabajos de mis clientes como en los trabajos en la granja de manzanas.

Volvía a casa tras ver a un cliente en la otra punta de Ponyville, cuando llegué, ahí estaba Applejack esperándome. Al verla, corrí hacia ella y, para mi sorpresa, me atrapó y me abrazó, yo sonreía mientras la rodeaba con un casco.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Loud?

-"_Bien, acabo de cobrar lo que faltaba del encargo_" -le respondí. -"_¿Qué tal está Rainbow?_"

-Esta descansando, está agotada tras dar a luz. -dijo Applejack. -Tenias que haberla visto Loud, es una potrilla encantadora, es azul oscuro, y tiene las crines amarillas y azules.

-"_Mañana iré a visitar a la pareja, así me presentarán formalmente a Prisma_" -le dije. -"_Por cierto, hablando de potrillos, ¿vas bien, con nuestro futuro manzano?_" -dije frotándole su tripa.

Applejack río levemente al sentir mis caricias en su tripa.

-Va bien... No es nada comparado con cómo fue el embarazo de Apple Core.

Sonreí enormemente al escucharla, entrelazando su casco con el mío.

-"_Te amo, Applejack..._"

-Y yo a ti, Loud Off...

FIN DE LA SAGA DE LA LUZ DEL SOL


End file.
